The Rest of Their Lives
by smuggled-muggle
Summary: [Complete] Voldemort's defeated and now they've got the future to look forward to. Hermione's happily ever after doesn't happen as she had planned, and Draco refuses to live the life planned for him.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was time to go.  
  
Hermione Granger stared into the mirror without seeing her reflection or the tears that were running down her cheeks, recalling the conversation she just had with Harry Potter and committing to memory every little word spoken.  
  
Yes, Hermione, remember and learn.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fred and George Weasley were in the middle of trying to convince their brother Ron on the effectiveness of Ton-Tongue Toffees in attracting women when Hermione decided to excuse herself from the table to step outside for a much-needed breath of fresh air.  
  
The Hogwarts Great Hall was packed with wizards and witches who had come to attend the first year anniversary of Voldemort's Defeat. Tonight's event was but another in a long series of celebrations, parties and commemorative ceremonies that have been held throughout the year which had begun when Albus Dumbledore finally announced to the Wizarding World that Voldemort's Reign of Terror was finally over. After the news was out, the celebrations began. Over the past year, numerous awards were given to those who played a part in the victory: the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army as well as the Slytherins who turned against Voldemort by aquiring useful information from their Death Eater fathers and handing the information to Dumbledore.  
  
And while Hermione completely understood the reason for the year-long, extended celebration, after all, she was one of the central characters to the historic event, deep down inside, she wanted it to be over. She wish she could do what Draco Malfoy did. The young man had refused to attend any of the celebratory events and returned all of the awards that were given to him untouched. He was the only one who had effectively avoided the public eye by simply and quietly disappearing. Probably vacationing in some nice tropical island, Hermione thought.  
  
Oh how she wished she could just do something like that. But she couldn't. Not when she was expected to be responsible and show up at all the events at Harry Potter's side as his most loyal and brilliant best-friend. She chose to be part of the war against Voldemort and now she had to live with the consequences. But really, she wanted, needed, get on with the rest of her life.  
  
She was admiring the fairy lights that hovered in the gardens surrounding the Great Hall when Harry came out to stand next to her.  
  
"This is getting tiring, isn't it", Harry said as a way of greeting.  
  
"Honestly? Yes. I mean the parties have been fun but if I hear one more speech about good triumphing over evil or how brave we all were, I'm going to scream", Hermione said wryly.  
  
Harry chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
They shared a companionable silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke again.  
  
"How are you really doing, Harry? And don't give me a trite Daily Prophet response". She had a good idea how he was faring but she needed to hear Harry articulate his thoughts and feelings, knowing that he needed to do so as well.  
  
"I'm much better. The nightmares are not as frequent anymore. You know that, living with me, haven't you noticed that I'm sleeping so much better now?"  
  
"I've noticed. Just wanted to confirm it."  
  
"I think I'm beginning to realise that there is life beyond Voldemort. Eversince I learned of the prophecy in our fifth year, I've not thought beyond defeating the bastard. I've never dared to plan beyond that. It felt like putting the carriage before the horse and all that. You know what I mean?"  
  
"You were afraid to think about what your life beyond Voldemort would be because you felt that if you had made plans and dared to dream about a future, then you'd have more to lose and you might balk in the final battle. Plus, a part of you felt that it would jinx your chances. Plus, really, you were too busy planning and training for the war to think about anything else."  
  
"It's amazing how you can articulate a year's worth of anxiety in three sentences, Hermione." Harry smiled and playfully tugged at one of her curls.  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled back, feeling that familiar rush and warmth running along her spine. "It's one of the perks of hanging out with two emotionally-constipated blokes for the past eight years."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Harry had stopped smiling, gently taking hold of her shoulders to turn her around to face him. "I mean it. I don't know how I could have gone through all of this without you and Ron. And I don't think I've ever thanked you two properly, especially you, Hermione." He pulled her in a warm hug.  
  
Hermione inhaled, breathing the familiar and much-loved scent that was uniquely Harry's and daring to hope. Is this it? Is he finally seeing her? Will he finally admit that she was an important part of his life and that he could never live without her? She had waited for so long. Patiently, because she knew the difficult path that was placed on him, contenting herself with her appointed role as The Brains and loyal friend, but hoping that he would eventually see beyond that and place her where she wanted to be: in his arms, in his heart, in his bed, in his life. Is this the beginning of happily ever after?  
  
He finally let go of her and placed a brief kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So now what?" That was her, finally impatient to hear about the rest of their lives, confident that the signs were pointing to where she wanted them to point: that he loved her as much and in the same way as she loved him.  
  
"I think I'm ready for the future now, Hermione."  
  
"And what would that future be, Harry?" she couldn't keep the smile from her face.  
  
"Well, Ron and I have applied for Auror Training and just yesterday, we both received our acceptance letters. We wanted to surprise you with the news and Ron's probably going to kill me for telling you now. So act surprised when he tells you, ok?" He was smiling back at her.  
  
OK, that wasn't what she was expecting. He and Ron had made plans without her? Her smile faltered for a bit but she replaced it with a bigger one to cover up her disappointment. "That's brilliant news, Harry! You two would make good Aurors. I can imagine you two as Aurors, dashing and all James Bond-like."  
  
"There's more, Hermione. The Auror Training is just the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"What else, Harry?"  
  
He blushed and looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Well... one of the things that I've put aside in the past three years was ... well... my lovelife. I mean, after that fiasco with Cho and learning about the prophecy, I didn't think it was wise to get involved with someone, you know?"  
  
Again her heart took flight and dared to hope.  
  
"Of course. You didn't want to risk someone else in your life. I understand, Harry. You've lost so many of the people you loved because of Voldemort. You couldn't risk losing another person. And since you were not sure if you'd survive Voldemort, you also did not want to leave anyone behind just in case you didn't make it. Besides, you were busy with more important stuff."  
  
"Exactly, Hermione. Voldemort has used my loved ones against me time and again. Imagine what he would have done if I had been in love with someone. I don't think I could have survived it if I fell in love with a girl and lost her to Voldemort."  
  
She reached out to briefly stroke his arm. "Yes, I understand, Harry."  
  
"But now he's gone, Hermione. He's gone! Can you imagine how free I feel? Free to dream of a future. Free to think about other things. Free to love!" He pulled her into another hug and Hermione couldn't stop the tears of happiness from falling freely.  
  
She pulled away from the hug after a few minutes and wiped away her tears "I am so happy for you, Harry."  
  
"So am I. Can you imagine, Hermione? I can start dating. I can start meeting women without the fear of putting them in danger. I mean, I'm not saying I'll fall in love with the first girl I meet, but at least now I can go out there and find someone to fall in love with."  
  
"Oh." She stared at him, trying to school her facial expression to hide signs of her heart breaking.  
  
"You ok, Hermione?"  
  
She placed another brave smile. "Of course, Harry. It's just that I've never imagine you falling in love, you know. You sound so adult, saying that."  
  
"I know, totally out of character for me, eh? I'm being selfish, I think. I've never even asked about your plans, Hermione. What are you going to do with the rest of your life now that we're free?"  
  
Yes, Hermione, what are you going to do with the rest of your life? You're free from Voldemort. You've aced your NEWTs and because of the fact that you're Hermione Granger, former Hogwarts Head Girl and one of the people responsible for defeating Voldemort, everyone will want to want you to work for them. And the boy you've loved for Merlin knows how long has finally admitted that he's ready to go out and meet other women, effectively dashing that one thing you had hoped for all these years. What are you going to do?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
It was time to be Hermione Granger, loyal best-friend and Head Geek once more.  
  
"Oh. Well, right now, I'm not sure... I have offers, of course, the Ministry of Magic wants me to work with them... and Dumbledore told me that if I want a post in Hogwarts, I'm more than welcome... Beauxbatons also offered me a job... I have options. Lots of them. I just haven't decided which one to take... I think we should go back inside, we don't want anyone noticing that we've been here alone for quite some time. Next thing we'll know, the Daily Prophet would be insinuating things about us again. That would ruin your chances with the girls, you know."  
  
She made a move to re-enter the Great Hall.  
  
From behind her, Harry spoke "It's ok, Hermione. I know it's a bit confusing, having all those options. But knowing you, you'll make the right decision. You always do."  
  
How can you know me when you don't even see me, Harry?  
  
~~~~  
  
So now here she was, standing in the Girls Loo where it all began, remembering the events in her first year in Hogwarts that involved a troll and the two young wizards who would eventually take over the rest of her life. Thank Merlin Moaning Myrtle's decided to stop sulking tonight and join in the celebrations.  
  
Upon re-joining the celebration in the Great Hall, she immediately made excuses and headed here. She began crying as soon as she reached the bathroom, clutching the area above her heart, trying without success to soothe the searing pain she could feel under her hand, recalling what brought on that pain.  
  
She shook herself to snap out of the memory of that conversation and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She smiled mockingly at her reflection. Honestly, Hermione, what made you think that he would ever love you that way? Look at yourself, look at him. He's Harry Bloody Potter! He could have any witch he wanted. Why would he want you?  
  
To which her heart, tattered as it was, responded: Because you've stood by him. You were the one who was always there. Because no one could love him the way you do. Because you thought you were enough.  
  
But you're not. You'll never be enough. As far as he's concerned, you're just Hermione Granger. And you will never be anything else. Accept it and learn to live with it.  
  
She pulled herself from her own thoughts and took out her wand. She gave herself one long hard look. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, calming herself and quieting her thoughts. When all else fails, make a list.  
  
She conjured a quill and a roll of parchment. It was time to stop obsessing about what happened and didn't happen. It was time to plan and make lists. It was time to get on with the rest of her life.  
  
It was time to go. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Oi, Draco! Beef pot pie and chips for table #5, ready and waiting."  
  
Draco Malfoy walked to the small window separating the dining area from the kitchen and took the tray Chip, owner and cook of Chip's at Cheapside Cafe, left on the counter. He headed for table #5 where an elderly woman was waiting.  
  
"Here you go, Mrs. Whipstaff. Beef pot pie and chips straight from the oven. Enjoy your meal."  
  
"Thank you, dear. You know how much I look forward to this." Mrs. Whipstaff smiled at Draco, giving him a glimpse of how she must have looked like as a little girl.  
  
"I know, Mrs. Whipstaff. It's your Thursday afternoon tradition. Beef pot pie and chips at Chip's." Draco smiled at her. He had been working at Chip's for the last two years as a waiter and Mrs. Whipstaff was one of the regulars he looked forward to seeing every week. Always ordering beef pot pie on Thursdays.  
  
"Why don't you stay for a bit, dear, I have good news for you. Have a seat."  
  
Draco looked around the cafe. Everything was under control, he could chat with Mrs. Whipstaff for a bit. "What news, Mrs. Whipstaff? Did you finally hear from your solicitor about selling your apartments?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes. He's had the paperwork ready for about a week now and he's contacted some brokers who would help me sell my properties. But that's not the good news, dear. Remember I've been telling you about my god-daughter who lives in Ireland?"  
  
Oh no, here we go. Another one of Mrs. Whipstaff's Thursday traditions was trying to get Draco to meet young girls. "Yes, Mrs. Whipstaff, but I don't recall you telling me her name." He said as politely as he could, hiding the dread underneath a warm smile. The last girl Mrs. Whipstaff introduced to him, who, according to her, was "the sweetest, most wonderful girl in the Surrey", turned out to be a sex fiend who tried to put her hand in his crotch the minute they were alone and told him to "talk dirty" to her. He almost had a heart attack. He liked women and he liked sex just fine but his upbringing in the Wizarding World had not prepared him for the brazeness of some of the Muggle women he had met. In a lot of ways, the Wizarding World was a lot more conservative when it came to sex, and while Draco found the sexual openness of most Muggles refreshing, it still shocked him how open some Muggles were. Merlin, that last girl was wearing crotchless knickers and told me so over dinner!  
  
"Her name's Helen and she's coming over to visit next week! It would be so good if you could meet her, don't you think, dear?"  
  
"Uh... yes, of course." He genuinely liked Mrs. Whipstaff. She was a flaky, old woman who never failed to make Draco laugh with her stories about her wild youth during the 1960's, burning bras, and getting high on recreational drugs and free love. He had never met anyone like her; his childhood never allowed for such "frivolity", especially with parents who were overly-concerned with the Malfoy name and public image, not to mention their obsession with the Dark Arts and that cruel, snivelling monster called Voldemort. To Draco, meeting and getting to know Mrs. Whipstaff marked just how much he was unaware of and what he had missed with his Pureblood, racist and socially-stiff upbringing.  
  
"So you'll meet her? When? Where?"  
  
"Um... why don't you have lunch with her here when she arrives, Mrs. Whipstaff? That way, it won't be so awkward, don't you think?" And yeah, not to mention, she won't be able to try anything too brazen in public and in front of Mrs Whipstaff. I hope.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Draco. Well, she's arriving on Sunday so I'll bring her here on Monday. That's not your day off, right?"  
  
"That's fine, Mrs. Whipstaff. I'll be here on Monday, I promise."  
  
The chimes above the cafe door tinkled as it opened as new diners came in. "Mrs. Whipstaff, there are new customers so I'll have to get back to work. I'll see you Monday, and enjoy your meal. Excuse me."  
  
"OK, dear."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's official, Draco, you are a doormat" Chip said as Draco stepped out into the open backlot of the cafe to have a quick cigarette before he left work for the day. "You got her to set you up with another one of her young women, haven't you."  
  
"Yeah, well. You know, it's hard to say no the old girl. Get off my case" Draco shrugged as he lit his fag.  
  
Chip laughed and shook his head. "OK, OK, I'll stop teasing, but you're going to have to learn to say no to her because you might find yourself married to one of those weirdos if you don't."  
  
Draco chuckled and pretended not to hear anything. As he enjoyed his smoke, he took a look at his surroundings, including Chip, a balding, beefy, sixty- year old man with leathery dark skin. It never failed to amaze him that he, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Wizard, Heir of the Malfoy fortune and former Hogwarts Head Boy, ended up in Muggle London, working as a waiter for a small cafe for a man Lucius would have thought beneath a house-elf, and enjoying himself most of the time.  
  
Learning to be a Muggle had been one of the most difficult things that Draco had ever gone through. When he left the Wizarding World two years ago, all he had with him was a few articles of clothing that would pass off as Muggle wear, enough Wizarding money changed to UK Pounds to make sure that he would have enough to survive on, and the textbook used for the Muggle Studies class in Hogwarts from Flourish and Blotts. He couldn't bear to leave his wand behind but he had vowed to never use it again, so he put it in a charmed box that would prevent him from opening it without a wand. He had been able to find a studio-style flat easily -- he saw an ad for it just outside The Leaky Couldron -- but his first few months as a Muggle was one trial after the other. He had always lived with magic and he was not aware just how lucky he was that everything he needed to do was done with a quick swish and flick of a wand. Without his wand, he had no choice but to do things the Muggle way. While the Muggle Studies textbook was a big help, it was hardly enough. It had illustrated common Muggle practices and skills, true, but theory had always been easier than actual practice. By the end of his first two weeks as a Muggle, Draco had finally broken down and collapsed in a crying and desperate heap on the floor of his flat. Not only was he a failure at Muggle skills, he also realised that the money he had was not going to last another month.  
  
He eventually collected himself and planned what to do next. So after three days of crying and beating himself up for his failure, he got up and dressed and headed out, vowing to not come back to his flat until he had accomplished something to improve his situation. The first item on his list was to get a job, so he bought a newspaper and walked aimlessly for a few hours, looking for a spot where he could read job ads as he didn't want to go back to his flat and give in to the temptation to lay down on his bed and die. His tired feet and his grumbling stomach eventually led him to Chip's at Cheapside Cafe. All he intended to do there that day was to get a meal and read his newspaper in private. Then he met Chip, who had to wait on tables and cook meals because the last waiter finally got his casting call for a local soap opera. In desperation, Chip offered the job to Draco when the young man told him that he was on the look out for employment.  
  
"Hey, kid. I need to talk to you." Chip finally broke the comfortable silence and Draco's thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope you don't think I'm over-stepping my bounderies as your employer and friend, but I'm a concerned about you."  
  
"Me? I can handle Mrs. Whipstaff's girls."  
  
"No, not about that. I know you can handle that. I'm worried about something else."  
  
"What?" Draco turned to face him.  
  
"You're not waiter material and we both know it."  
  
"Hey! I'm getting better at it. My skills have improved in the past two years. I haven't broken a plate in over a year already."  
  
"Yes, Draco, but let's be honest. You've got way too much potential to be stuck here working as a waiter for the rest of your life. I'm serious. Have you put much thought as to what you want to do with your future?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really thought about that, Chip. I'm just happy to be away from where I came from. Happy to get away from... from it all." Chip was able to tell right off that Draco was running away from something when the young man first showed up at Chip's, looking for a job and looking lost. Chip also suspected that Draco was hiding something and he thought it had to do with the young man's family, because he could tell from how Draco behaved and carried himself that Draco came from a blue-blooded family. When he had first given Draco a job at Chip's, the boy didn't even know how to boil water. Draco was aware of Chip's suspicions and he tried to stick as close to the truth as possible by telling Chip that, yes, he had run away from his family and their money. Draco knew that he could trust Chip, as the older man had proven to be a sort of surrogate father/brother to Draco in the past two years, but he didn't think Chip would be able to grasp the concept of the Wizarding World existing parallel to the only reality Chip has ever known. Besides, Draco had no plans to ever go back into the Wizarding World so he didn't see the point of discussing it with his Muggle friends.  
  
"OK, Draco, you know I won't press you for details about your history, I'm really more concerned about your future, man. You're an intelligent young man, Draco, and no matter how much you try to overcome your upbringing, it still shows. You're meant to be more than a waiter at Chip's at Cheapside Cafe. No matter how a damn spanking waiter you've become."  
  
That hit a nerve. Draco glared at Chip and raised his chin "Don't you dare tell me that I cannot overcome my upbringing. I can and I have. And I will continue to do so. I don't care to continue this discussion anymore."  
  
He turned to leave but Chip laughed and said, "That's bloody it! Take a good look at yourself, boy. Sure, you've managed to re-invent yourself as some kind of blue-collar worker, and that's great, but look at yourself! When you're caught off guard, you always always end up showing your true self. Just like now, you're like some kind of bloody prince." Chip continued to chuckle.  
  
"And your point would be?"  
  
"Oh, Draco. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. Hell, I admire the way you handle yourself, the way you command respect from others. Remember that time with the two drunken blokes who tried to harass that pretty girl from the uni? The way you stepped in and without even raising your voice, calmed everyone down and made those two losers feel ashamed of themselves... That's a skill. That's something that not everyone can do. And all I'm saying is that you've got potential, kid. Potential to be more than what you are now. And it's high time you think about those potentials and what you want to do with them before you end up a miserable and lonely has- been."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Draco sighed and lit another cigarette.  
  
"Didn't mean to offend you, kid. You know you're like a son to me. I'm just worried, ok? I don't want you to waste your potential."  
  
"I appreciate it, Chip. Really, I do. I know what you mean... but... my life right now is so far removed from my former life and I like it. I really do. I don't think I'm ready to rock the boat just yet."  
  
"OK, OK. I get what you're saying, and Chip's will be here for as long as you need it, but I won't stop nagging you about what you can be because I don't want you to waste your life."  
  
"I know, Chip, and thank you." Draco extended his hand to shake Chip's.  
  
"See? There you go, acting all princely and noble again!" Chip laughed but shook Draco's hand.  
  
"You need to get a life, Chip."  
  
~~~~  
  
The conversation with Chip stayed in Draco's mind, niggling at the back of his head, reminding him of what he was and what he had become. When he got to his flat that evening, he tried to shut it out by watching television and having a few bottles of beer with his flatmates, Mike and Chris. Mike Mishima was half-Japanese and worked as an Aikido instructor at a near-by gym. Chris Mitchell was a musician, lead vocalist and pianist for his band "The Drifters". They were still waiting to make it big and so in the meantime, "The Drifters" had regular gigs at a few local clubs and weddings.  
  
Like Chip, Mike and Chris suspected that Draco came from old money and was running away from a traumatic childhood. They never discussed it with each other and with Draco, but sometimes, they could hear Draco scream from nightmares in the middle of night. They respected Draco's privacy and never pried into his past and his business. Besides, they felt that confronting Draco about his nightmares would get them nowhere closer to their flatmate who had remained friendly and polite but very distant. They knew that such an intrusion would not be welcome so they left him alone.  
  
Draco got up and left for his bedroom, saying a quick good night to his flatmates. There's no use avoiding what Chip said any more. It won't go away. Maybe a leaf out of Granger's book would help.  
  
In their last year in Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione had been forced to come to a truce in order to work together as Head Boy and Head Girl. One of the things they had in common was a desire for excellence and perfection, which meant that if they were given a task, they had to do it as best as they could. So in order to fulfill their responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl, they agreed to discuss how they were going to do it professionally. That conversation was the first time Draco witnessed just how organised and rational Hermione was. She showed up at that meeting with several rolls of parchments, listing down what they have to do as Head Boy and Head Girl as well as her own list of things they should and should not do to each other in order to implement their truce. Draco remembered being amazed by how her mind worked, so methodical and logical. As he witnessed her at work, he began to develop a real respect for the girl and had found himself doing things with the same perfection and attention to detail as Hermione did. Like making lists in order to organise one's thoughts. To Draco, that was one of the most valuable things he had learned from the Head Girl.  
  
He took out his pen and a notebook and began organising his thoughts.  
  
As he plotted out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, Draco couldn't help but think of his old life and the fear that the thought of it brought to him. There was only one reason why he had carved up a life for himself that was so far removed from the only life he had ever known and the life everyone expected him to live: he hated being Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was never really too happy with himself, growing up. Happiness about one's self was impossible if one had Lucius Malfoy for a father and Narcissa Black for a mother. Draco grew up being told that he had to constantly improve and prove himself by crushing everyone else who was beneath him: Muggles, Mudbloods, Half-Bloods, Weasleys, House-elves, Half- creatures, stupid people, poor people, ugly people, weaklings. With his family's penchant for the Dark Arts, not to mention their wealth and power, it was not difficult to crush everyone in his path who neither lived up to his standards nor were useful to him. He became what he was raised to be: a spoiled, ambitious, malevolent, cruel, cunning young man hidden under perfect looks, perfect breeding, perfect social status, perfect money.  
  
When his father was arrested at the Department of Mysteries in Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco's life fell apart. What he had thought was a perfect existence crumbled, leaving behind very little else but anger and shame. He remembered lashing out at Potter and Weasley before leaving school that year, deluding himself into believing that it was all Saint Potter's fault.  
  
His anger sustained him that summer, until he was finally called upon by that monster, Voldemort, to take his rightful place as his father's replacement in the circle of Death Eaters. Meeting Voldemort was perhaps the turning point in Draco's life. He had to fight the urge to retch when he finally saw The Dark Lord in person. Voldemort was a monster, the kind that little children don't even have nightmares about because the kind of evil he manifested was beyond the any human being's worst nightmare. Out of fear, Draco accepted the Dark Mark. Out of fear, he took his father's place. As he witnessed Voldemort torture muggles and muggleborns to get information, to get them to do his bidding, and to simply get off on it, a bigger fear took over Draco: that he was going to grow up to be a monster. Out of that fear, he began questioning everything he believed to be true, looking for an alternative explanation for the existence of Voldemort and the cruelty that The Dark Lord reveled in.  
  
Once the questions and doubts took hold of Draco, there was no turning back. His intelligent, inquisitive mind sought answers. His search led him to finally accepting that he had been lied to all his life, and that for all his intelligence and cunning, he was nothing but a fool and pawn in Voldemort's game. His pride, which was as much a part of him as his white blond hair and silver eyes, would not accept that and so he sought Dumbledore and offered to help in the war against Voldemort. He was nobody's pawn.  
  
His righteous anger and pride tided him over in his sixth year at Hogwarts, providing a perfect distraction from the inner doubts that had plagued him upon his father's arrest. He led most of the Slytherins in his batch to betray their parents' pathetic cause and support for Voldemort. He played the part of a dutiful Death Eater while thoroughly enjoying divulging critical information to Dumbledore and Snape after every Death Eater meeting. He led two lives: a perfect Slytherin and Death Eater in public; a critical cog in Dumbledore's War in private. And he loved it. He loved the secrecy of it. He loved the cunning he had been able to exhibit. It didn't matter that he was now working for the Good Side, he had always been a Slytherin at heart.  
  
His loyalty to Dumbledore proved to be good for Draco's personal ambitions during seventh year when he was named Head Boy. He half-suspected that the reason why he was given that badge was because Dumbledore did not trust him fully and thus arranged that he would be in the constant company and watchful eye of the Head Girl, whom Dumbledore trusted fully and unequivocally. It suited Draco just fine. He would have been disappointed if Dumbledore did anything less. Draco was such a Slytherin that he respected people for exhibiting Slytherin traits.  
  
Life as a Head Boy working with a Muggleborn Head Girl was a revelation. Working with Granger, witnessing how her brilliant mind worked, made the questions he had buried under his anger and pride resurface. He had conveniently forgotten his doubts in his sixth year as he worked out his righteous anger. It wasn't until he began accepting that a Muggleborn witch was ten times better than all his Pure Blooded family members put together that he realised the core of his self-doubt: everything he believed in about himself was a lie. That was when he began being ashamed of himself. Ashamed of the stupidity that he had filled his head with. Ashamed of the false pride he had sustained himself with.  
  
With shame eventually came humility, and Draco's shame was no different. By the end of the seventh year, he had fully accepted that all the things that he had been proud of - his good looks, his intelligence, his money, his pride, his Pure Wizarding Blood - meant nothing. Not in the face of Potter's genuine courage, Weasley's relentless loyalty, and Granger's innate goodness and brilliance. Of course, that did not keep him from snarking at Potter and Weasley every chance he got. There were things about them that irritated him still. Mostly their unwavering black and white view of the world, which to Draco, with his deep-seeded love for intelligence, meant that in some areas, they were as clueless and daft as Crabbe and Goyle. But not Granger. Granger could see shades of grey much better than anyone else. She could handle complex thought processes that made her question everything, a trait that Draco respected and admired.  
  
When the war reached its pinnacle, Draco's true colours and true side were finally revealed. He had fought against Death Eaters, including his father, whom he eventually killed, and his mother, whom he eventually sent to Azkaban. But that wasn't enough. In the aftermath of the war, while he was formally being granted awards and citations for bravery and his role in the defeat of Voldemort, the rumours about him ran unabated. He was too new to the Light Side to be seen in the same light as Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors. He looked too much like Lucius, his mannerisms too reminiscent of the Pure Blood culture, his reputation too shaky to be fully trusted by the Wizarding World. For Draco, with his shaky pride and new- found humility, it was too much. He would never be able to live his name down no matter what he did. He would never be nothing more than Draco Malfoy. He would never be enough.  
  
Two months after the death of Voldemort, he left the Wizarding World for the first time and for good. He took some of his inheritance money, just enough to sustain him for a few months outside of his old life, and headed for Muggle London, where he had lived without his reputation and his history for the last two years.  
  
Now he was forced to confront his past and his decisions. Chip's words echoed niggling doubts in Draco's mind. While he had been content with his Muggle life, and proud of learning to survive in the world that was unfamiliar to him as life on Mars, he knew Chip's words were true: he was not living up to his full potential and he could do so much more with his life than serving Mrs. Whipstaff her beet pot pie and chips every Thursday. Chip's words triggered the resurgence of Draco's innate ambitiousness and quest for excellence. And now that it was finally out in the open again, Draco would not be able to supress and deny it.  
  
But with that came fear. He was afraid that his ambition would take over him again and lead him to path that Lucius had taken. He was afraid that if he gave in to his true nature, everything that people said about him being just as vile as all the Malfoys were would come true. He was afraid that deep down inside, he was nothing more than a Lucius Malfoy clone.  
  
He scribbled in his notebook the main question he had to concern himself with for next few months: How can I be true to my nature without giving up my humanity?  
  
Draco stood outside of himself for a moment and smiled at the words he had written down. A part of him felt good about being able to articulate his thoughts. To hit the nail right smack on its head. My dilemma in a nutshell. Granger, whereever you are, thank you for being such a compulsive nerd and teaching me the value of making lists. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A look at her watch told her that it was thirty minutes after noon and the rumbling in her stomach told her that it was time for lunch, but Mr. Barnes, the curator for the Museum of London, was not finished with her just yet. He kept dronning on and on about the acclaimed Dark Age, Saxon and Medieval Gallery of the museum, reminding her a bit of Professor Binns in her History of Magic Class in Hogwarts. If he drops dead right this instant, I swear, his ghost would just leave his body behind and continue lecturing.  
  
She was enjoying herself and finding the lecture informative but she was famished and it was distracting her. She had been too busy finishing her essay on Medieval Political History lastnight to eat dinner, and she skipped breakfast today because she had to rush to the Museum of London for her appointment with Mr. Barnes. The meeting was supposed to have lasted only for three hours, from 8 to 11, but Mr. Barnes, perhaps enjoying the rare chance to speak to someone who was genuinely interested in the museum's collection and could actually understand what he was saying, paid no attention to the hours that flew by.  
  
"Mr. Barnes, I hate to take away any more of your time, and I'd like to thank you again for agreeing to show me your latest collection" Hermione finally said before she thoroughly embarassed herself by breaking open one of the display cases and having an original Chaucer manuscript for lunch.  
  
"Oh, yes. You're most welcome, Ms. Granger. I do hope you found your visit informative." he responded.  
  
"Most definitely, sir. I am definitely considering spending my internship here at the London Museum and I can't begin to thank you enough for your hospitality."  
  
"Oh I do believe that the London Museum would be lucky to have a bright mind like yours here. I look forward to your internship."  
  
Finally, after a few more minutes of exchanging parting pleasantries, Hermione almost ran to the exit of the museum, half-afraid that Mr. Barnes would remember that he forgot to tell her all about the latest aquisitions at the Late Stuart London Gallery and offer to give another mini-lecture. Before she exited the door to museum, she realised that she didn't know a good place to eat in the area, so she smiled at one of the lady security guards and asked her.  
  
"Well one of the best places here is Chip's at Cheapside Cafe. Take a right when you exit the building and head for Cheapside Street. The cafe would be on your left. You can't miss it."  
  
Hermione followed the guard's instructions and was able to find the cafe easily. From the outside, it looked ancient. It was one of those holes-in- the-wall eating establishments that had history and character, and served hot and well-cooked meals. There was a down-to-earth and warm feel to it and even before she entered the cafe, she had a feeling that she would be thanking the guard for the recommendation.  
  
As she entered the cafe, one of the waiters, a young woman with short, spiky green hair and multiple facial piercings nodded at her and motioned for her to take the table near the left wall, close to the door. "Be with you in a minute, ok?"  
  
"Sure" Hermione said as she took a seat with her back to the wall. The cafe was not packed. There were only four tables filled, including hers. Sitting next to her table was a pair of middle-aged men, playing a game of chess, as they ate fish and chips. On the other side of the dining area, nearer to the kitchen sat three young women, who looked like they were in a deep discussion. Probably uni kids, too. The table almost directly opposite hers across the room had a tiny, elderly lady wearing a shocking pink dress, a pretty, red-haired young woman who was smiling and blushing, and a short- haired blond man who had his back to her. From the looks of it, the old lady in the pink dress was regaling her younger companions with stories, her hands waving and motioning.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alice. Don't let the looks fool you, I'm a spanking good waitress. Here's your menu. Today's special is cream of broccoli soup, vegetable lasagne and apple strudel for dessert."  
  
Hermione didn't bother with the menu and told the waitress, "If you can give me today's special in a jiffy, I will be your friend for life."  
  
Alice chuckled. "Hungry, eh? OK I'll tell Chip to work on it pronto. In the meantime, I'll get you some breadsticks to tide you over. What would like to drink?"  
  
"Thank you, and I'll have a glass of iced tea, no sugar please." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Brill. Be back with you in a bit."  
  
As she waited for her food to be served, Hermione rummaged through her large tote and got her notebook and pen out. Might as well begin drafting my letter to the Museum of London about my internship while I'm not doing anything.  
  
As she began drafting her the letter, while nibbling on her breadstick, she heard the sound of chairs being pushed back and people leaving a table. She looked up and had the shock of her life when the blond man finally turned and faced her direction. "Malfoy?!?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco was having a blast. Mrs. Whipstaff was in the middle of one of her stories about the 1960's -- this time about the sneaking into the Beatles' dressing room during a concert on a dare to aquire a pair of boxers from each of the band's members. Helen, much to Draco's surprise, wasn't half bad. She really seemed like a nice, sweet young woman as Mrs. Whipstaff said she was. She hadn't tried any fancy moves on Draco. No footsies or crotch-grabbing under the table. Although, judging from the blush she had on her face and the smiles she kept flashing at Draco, he could tell that she would go out with him if he asked.  
  
"Oops, the time!" Mrs. Whipstaff suddenly said. "Sorry, Draco dear, but Helen and I must go. I've set her up for an appointment with my hair stylist and Ruben would be so ticked off if we didn't show up."  
  
"That's quite alright, Mrs. Whipstaff. Thanks for coming over for lunch and for the wonderful company." Draco smiled back, stood up and helped Mrs. Whipstaff to get up. Then he turned to Helen and offered his hand, "It was nice to meet you, Helen. I do hope you enjoy your time in London." She shook his hand and he was about to ask her if she wanted to have dinner with him sometime when he heard someone gasp and shout from across the cafe "Malfoy?!?"  
  
He clenched his jaw to keep it from falling to the floor and managed to croak out "Granger?"  
  
He forgot about his lunch companions and walked quickly to her table. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and her hands were covering her mouth. She looked so much like the Granger he hated and eventually respected in Hogwarts, her hair still bushy and her nose still with that prissy look about it, he just had to laugh. And so he did. Hermione looked at him for a few more seconds before laughing right along with him.  
  
There was no sound in the cafe for a few minutes except for Draco and Hermione's laughter, which was cut short when Chip, who overheard the rare sound of Draco laughing from the kitchen, stepped into the dining area to check out what was going on and said "What the hell is going on here, kid?"  
  
Hermione's hands immediately grabbed at the lower half of her face to cover her mouth and stop her laughter. She looked just like she did when one of the Hogwarts professors caught her doing something against the rules, which made Draco laugh harder.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, shut up." She said in a low, menacing voice, trying to put on her best McGonogall glare.  
  
"Make me, Granger" He tried to stop laughing and gave her his rendition of Snape Looking at Know-it-all Granger Look.  
  
"OK, you two, what's going on? Who are you and what have you done to my head waiter?" Chip interrupting the battle of the McGonogall Glare and the Snape Stare.  
  
Hermione's first thought at that was head waiter?!?! but before she could say anything, Draco spoke up. "Hermione Granger, Chip. We went to school together."  
  
"I see", Chip looked at the petite, fresh-faced, curly-haired girl who looked like she was swallowing whatever she wanted to say and it wasn't going down well. "Well nice to meet you, Ms. Granger." There was no way he could pronounce her first name after hearing it only once.  
  
"Hermione. It's nice to meet you, too, sir." She seemed to have finally collected herself and stood up to shake Chip's hand.  
  
"My name's Chip," he said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Hello, Chip. Sorry for the ruckus we caused. It's just that... um... well... I haven't seen Malfoy in over two years."  
  
"Oh no problem. It's just that I haven't heard Draco laugh that way for as long as I've known him. Feel free to make him laugh more often." Chip smiled warmly at Hermione as Mrs. Whipstaff, thinking that it was finally safe to approach, walked towards Hermione's table. She was curious about this girl.  
  
"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Whipstaff."  
  
Hermione turned to face the older woman and shook her hand "Hermione Granger, ma'am."  
  
When no one else said anything for a few seconds, mostly because Draco and Hermione kept on looking at each other with mixed expressions of shock and curiosity, and a hint of being happy to see each other, Mrs. Whipstaff cleared her throat and bade everyone goodbye, promising Draco that she'll be at the Cafe on Thursday as usual. Chip said "Well I better go finish up Hermione's lunch." Both of which were hardly noticed by the two who continued staring at each other. When they were finally alone, they spoke up.  
  
"Granger, what are you--"  
  
"Head Waiter?"  
  
"You firs--"  
  
"You firs--"  
  
Hermione sat down and Draco took the seat across her. "OK, Granger, should we start again?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Grabbing a bite to eat. Head waiter?"  
  
"Yes, I started out as the worst of the lot but after about six months of practise, I eventually caught on and got promoted."  
  
"You're deliberately missing the point, Malfoy."  
  
"I know. But can we hold off the explanations for later? I... uh..." Draco looked down and started fiddling with the table napkin.  
  
"No one here knows." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I understand. You've been here all this time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In a nutshell? I was sick of ... of that whole ... world..."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I was sick of it, too."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, I left."  
  
"Why? You were everyone's Golden Girl. I'd thought by now you'd be living happily ever after with Potter."  
  
Hermioned did not respond for a few seconds after that. "Yeah, well happily ever after did not happen as planned."  
  
"Is Potter alright? I mean... there's nothing seriously wrong with... that place... right?"  
  
"He's fine, I think... I left about a year ago. Things were fine then."  
  
"If things were fine, why did you leave?"  
  
"I thought we were holding off explanations for later."  
  
"Fine. What are you doing for the rest of the day."  
  
"Well hopefully getting an explanation as to why I ran into Draco Malfoy today. You?"  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off. I want to know why I ran into Hermione Granger, too."  
  
~~~~  
  
Chip kept his satisfied smile to himself as Draco went to the kitchen to ask if he could have the rest of the day off because he wanted to spend a bit of time with his old schoolmate. He had never seen the young man so ... quietly ecstatic. There was no other word term for it. Draco's silver eyes were bright and excited but other than that, there was no sign that Draco felt anything out of the ordinary. He was still talking in his usual droll and bored voice, leaning against the kitchen counter casually.  
  
"So, Chip, yes or no? I'd make it up to you and Alice, and you can dock my pay for the day. It's just that I haven't seen Granger in a long time and I'm curious about... well about what she's been up to." He wanted to know what Hermione has been up to, yes, but there was another reason why Draco wanted to talk to her immediately. He felt that she would be able to provide him with some clues that would lead to him answering the questions in his head about his future, his potential and his fears. He trusted Granger's well-organised and highly-rational brain enough to want her opinion and her thoughts on his dilemma. Besides, seeing her today made him realised that he did miss the Wizarding World, not enough to ever want to go back to it fully, but enough to be excited at seeing someone who shared a common history and the secret Wizarding World with him.  
  
"No problem, kid. Go have fun with your old friend. If I were as young as you are and I didn't have Mrs. Chip waiting home for be with a huge rolling pin, I'd want to spend time with that pretty little thing, too." Chip smirked.  
  
"It's not like that, Chip." Draco frowned but shrugged the comment away. If he denied it further, it would only egg Chip on.  
  
"Sure, sure, kid. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
He watched from the window as Draco headed back to Hermione's table to lead her out of the cafe. Something told Chip that this girl was just as special as Draco. Smart as a whip from the looks of her, and cute, too. Hope that boy realises that before it's too late.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Aren't you afraid that this is some Death Eater trap to get Harry Potter's girl and hold her hostage until he comes to rescue her so that the Death Eaters would have their way with him and bring Voldemort back to life?" Draco asked the question casually but deep inside, he braced himself for her answer. They had agreed to keep things quiet until they reached a more private spot. Draco led her to a small park two blocks away from Chip's, where they could talk freely.  
  
She snorted. "First off, Malfoy, you're no Death Eater. I know that underneath your snarkiness, you're on the right side. Secondly, I am not Potter's girl. Never have been. Never will be. Thirdly, I've been away from the Wizarding World for a little over a year. No one has come looking for me so if any Death Eater decides to kidnap me to get some attention, they'd have better luck with snatching some random person in the Daigon Alley."  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't afraid of him. He had no idea how much he wanted someone to tell him to his face that he was no Death Eater until she said so candidly: "Aren't you afraid that I've been sent by Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic or Harry Potter to check up on you to make sure that you're not reverting to your Death Eater ways?"  
  
Draco laughed. Trust Granger to hit the sorest spot with a candor only she was capable of. "No, for one, I believe you when you said you've been gone from the Wizarding World for more than a year. Plus, sheesh, Granger, if there was anyone in the world who would make the worst spy, it would be you. Your face is too honest and you never could lie to save yourself."  
  
"Well, true in most cases, Malfoy. But I've been known to lie on occassion." She said, recalling how she lied to the professors in her first year during the troll incident and how she lied to Umbridge in their fifth year to lead her to centaurs.  
  
"No wait, you can lie. You lied to Umbridge! Of course, you had your face covered the entire time." Draco chuckled. "So are you spying on me or not?"  
  
"I've better use of my time than to spy on the likes of you, Malfoy", she stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.  
  
"Well glad to have that covered. Anything else we need to clear up before we start with the explanations?"  
  
"None here. You?"  
  
"Nope. So why are you here? Why aren't you in the Ministry of Magic as the youngest Minister of Magic in the history of the world, fighting for house- elves rights, and living happily ever after with Boy Wonder?"  
  
Hermione's smile, which had grown steadily over the the light banter between them began to wane and she kept quiet, looking at the ground.  
  
"Did I hit a nerve?"  
  
"Yes, let me collect my thoughts for a second." She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "OK. Ready. Well, where do I start? After the war, when the whole Wizarding World was throwing parties and galas left and right, and heaping awards and citations on everyone who had anything to do with the victory, I just suddenly got sick of the whole thing. I remember thinking that you did the wisest move of all by disappearing and having your own victory in some secluded tropical island. I remember envying you for that. So I left."  
  
"What do you think I am, Granger, I reporter for Witch Weekly? Don't give me pat answers, please. Don't insult me that way."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, trying to assess if she could trust him enough to tell him the real and deepest reasons for her leaving the Wizarding World. She had gotten to know him better during seventh year. She had no choice, they were practically joined at the hip as Head Boy and Head Girl. She had learned to read Draco. She could tell when he was being secretive, when he was troubled, when he was truly angry, when he was pissed off, when he was afraid, when he was being sincere. But this Draco in front of her now was shockingly different from the Hogwarts Draco. He seemed calmer, deeper, more subdued.  
  
"If I tell you my reasons, do you promise to be just as honest as I am?"  
  
"Yes. You might not have noticed, Granger, but I am genuinely happy to see you. Shocked, yes. But happy. You showed up at a very opportune moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Answer my questions first, then I'll answer yours. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
They shook on it.  
  
Over the course of the afternoon, Draco and Hermione talked about the past two years. Hermione talked about realising that Harry Potter would never fall in love with her and the later, and more importantly, realisation that her entire Wizarding identity was wrapped up in Harry Potter. In order for her to aquire an identity of her own and to get over her pain, she felt she had to leave that world behind.  
  
"But I didn't really leave it all behind, you know. I'm studying at a Muggle university now, getting a degree in Medieval History and Sociology, but I've continued to do things for the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts."  
  
"Things like?  
  
"Well not spying on you, definitely. Things like inventing new charms, hexes and jinxes. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonogal presented a good opportunity for me to continue practising magic without having to live in the Wizarding World by bringing me differents project I can work on in secret. They're the only ones I've kept in touch with in the past year. I venture out into the Wizarding World once a month, mostly going to Hogwarts so I can discuss ideas, theories and projects with the professors."  
  
"Why do you it?"  
  
"Because I spent seven years of my life learning to become a witch and I did that 100%. There was no way in the world that I was going to give up everything I've learned, the witch I've become, and what I can be just because the boy I had given my heart to failed to see it and ended up trampling all over it. Please. I'm better than that."  
  
Draco looked at her with renewed respect. No one could do dignity and grace quite the way she could -- and it never failed to amaze him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"Because, I've never told you this before, Granger, but you've always amazed me. Even when you were slapping me for all to see when we were 13, you didn't fail to amaze me. I'll say this once and I expect you to believe it: if there was one proof that would blow away the entire dogma on not allowing Muggleborns into the Wizarding World, that proof would be you, Granger."  
  
Hermione bit her lip as her eyes watered. She reached for his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that, Malfoy." She let go of him and smiled while looking into his silver eyes "If there was one thing that would prove to the world that change is possible, that there is innate goodness in everyone, no matter where they come from and how they were raised, that would be you, Malfoy. That would be you."  
  
Right there and then, looking into Hermione's eyes and reveling in her words, Draco knew that everything would be alright. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny Weasley apparated in front of 12 Grimmauld Place and rushed to open the front door. She had to see Harry and Ron immediately. Her news couldn't wait.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
"In here, Ginny" Harry called from the sitting room. "What's up?" He said when she appeared at the sitting room entrance.  
  
"You've got to see this, Harry" she reached into her bag and took out a book. She handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry shot Ginny a confused glance and took the book. It was titled "Spell and Charms You've Yet to Try: A Guidebook".  
  
Ron, who had looked at the book from over Harry's shoulder, looked at Ginny "What's this about? Looks like a text book to me. Seventh year level."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes "Look inside and see the authors' names." She took the book from Harry and opened it "Look here, it's written by Granger and Malfoy."  
  
"What?!?" Harry and Ron reached for the book at the same time but it was Harry who was able to snatch it from Ginny's hands. Once they've confirmed that what Ginny said was true, Harry and Ron looked at each other without saying anything for a few seconds.  
  
"Hello, guys? Do you need a moment alone?" Ginny smirked and sat on a chair opposite the couch. She prepared herself for the outburst from the two men after the initial shock wore off.  
  
It had been seven years since anyone had heard from Hermione Granger. She had disappeared from the Wizarding World soon after the first year anniversary of Voldemort's Defeat, and no one knew why and where she had gone. For a few months after her disappearance, Harry and Ron were convinced that she was taken by the remaining Death Eaters as revenge for their defeat. But Dumbledore and McGonogall put a stop to those rumours and theories by announcing that Hermione's disappearance was voluntary and that she had kept in touch with the two of them. They further said that Hermione had specifically requested not to be contacted by anyone in the Wizarding World because she wanted to lead a quiet life as a Muggle. The Wizarding World mourned the loss of the young witch, knowing full well that she was the smartest witch who had ever graduated from Hogwarts since Minerva McGonogall.  
  
For Harry, Ron and their friends, the loss was more personal. They never understood why Hermione would disappear just like that, why should would leave them all behind. While they understood that the public life they all had lived in the aftermath of the war took its toll on her more than anyone else because she was, by nature, a very private and introspective person, they couldn't grasp why she would sever all ties with the Wizarding World and her friends.  
  
Ginny looked at the two men in front of her with a small smile. They had grown so much in the past seven years. At twenty-five years old, Harry and Ron were among the top Aurors in Britain, their reputations reaching beyond the country to Wizarding communities in France, Bulgaria, the United States of America, Australia, Latin America and Asia. They had managed to continue working as partners, playing to each other's strengths. They worked in all their assignments in tandem, sometimes with other Aurors, but still constantly together. They were allowed that privilege because the entire Wizarding world knew that it was this tandem that led to the end of Voldemort's Reign of Terror. Of course, what the Wizarding World had always failed to remember was that their beloved tandem was incomplete. The tandem was missing a very important piece: Hermione Granger, The Brains of the Operation.  
  
Ginny had tried to fill in the gap and in most cases, she succeeded. She had trained to be an Auror herself, joining Harry and Ron in their operations and adventures. She had been able to take over some of Hermione's roles in the trio, but never completely. There were moments when she would be working with them and one of the two, more often than not, Harry, would say something like "What would Hermione say? What would she do? How would she deal with this?". Everytime that would happen, Harry would get a sad, faraway look and all the brightness of his brilliant green eyes would dim. Everytime that would happen, a corner of Ginny Weasley's heart would crack a little bit more.  
  
When she saw the book at Flourish and Blotts, she hesitated for a moment and entertained the thought of not telling Harry and Ron about it. They had never been avid readers and the chances of them running across that book were close to nil. The implications on her place in their "trio" flashed before her mind and she almost put the book back on the shelf. Proof and reminder of Hermione's existence, the chance that she was back in the Wizarding World, could potentially undermine everything that Ginny Weasley had worked for for the past seven years: an important place in the trio and in Harry's life.  
  
A part of her had always envied Hermione Granger for who she was to Harry Potter: best friend, confidante, most trusted ally, the girl constantly by his side. But it had always been difficult to sustain that ill-feeling towards Hermione because she had become Ginny's own friend and confidante in a way that Harry and her own brother, Ron had never been. It was Hermione who sought Ginny out after her abduction to the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione who had talked to Ginny about that traumatic experience, and who had eventually convinced Ginny to forgive herself for it. Remembering that made Ginny buy the book, apparate to 12 Grimmauld place, and rush to Harry and Ron before she changed her mind.  
  
Harry finally found his voice, "Is this really her?" It was hard to miss the hopeful gleam in his eye. He looked like a child who was just told that Tooth Fairy really did exist, wanting to hope but knowing better than to expect.  
  
Ron stood up from the couch and started pacing. "What I would like to know is why Malfoy's name is attached to hers."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ron. It doesn't matter to me if her name's attached to a Blast-Ended Skrewt. What matters is if it's really her." Harry answered back.  
  
"I doubt it, Harry. Maybe it's another Granger. Maybe it's a sick joke. Why would anyone print a book with her name and Malfoy's name together? Besides, it doesn't say their first names. So maybe it's not them. Are you sure you didn't get this from Fred and George, Ginny?"  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you look, Ron," Ginny scoffed. "I got it at Flourish and Blotts. The storekeeper told me that this a new Hogwarts required and certified book for seventh years."  
  
"Hogwarts! That's it." Harry rushed to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder. "Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head Master's Room!" he shouted into the flame as he threw the Floo powder.  
  
In a few seconds, Albus Dumbledore's wise and kind face was visible from the fireplace. "Hello, Harry. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry to disturb you but Ginny just showed us a book to be used by seventh year Hogwarts students." Harry showed him the book.  
  
"Ah yes, brilliant book. Brilliant. If we had known half the spells and charms in that book a few years ago, things would have been so much easier for everyone. Simply brilliant." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Did she write it?" Harry didn't need to tell him who she was. Dumbledore was quite aware that for the longest time, she to Harry Potter always referred to Hermione Granger.  
  
"Yes, Hermione Granger co-wrote that book."  
  
"So she's back?"  
  
"Well, Harry, she never completely left. She's been working on that book for a few years now, conducting research, testing, patenting and eventually drafting the text." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Ron finally spoke up "And Malfoy? Which Malfoy is this?"  
  
"Why the only Malfoy left, Ron. Draco." Dumbledore nodded to Ron.  
  
"How could she have co-written this with him?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh from what they have told me, they managed to work on the book quite amiably, Ron. You will recall that they were two of the best Head Boys and Girls in Hogwarts history, they had managed to overcome their differences then to do a brilliant job in your seventh year. Draco has worked with Hermione from beginning to end of this book, putting in equal work."  
  
Harry had gone quiet, staring at the flame but not really seeing anything. Malfoy? She disappears from my life, from all her friends and yet Malfoy has been in touch with her enough to co-write a book with her? She refused to see any of her friends but was willing to work amiably with Malfoy?  
  
Dumbledore spoke again. This time in a gentler and kinder voice "I know this must come as shocking news to you, Harry, Ron and Ginny. And the perhaps you are disappointed with Hermione for doing this, but I urge you to widen your understanding. Hermione's reasons for leaving the Wizarding World are personal and valid as are Draco's reasons. She is not in danger with him as he has proven time and again that no matter how his father tried to raise him to be as spiteful and cruel as he is, Draco has grown up to be a disappointment to Lucius Malfoy -- much to Draco's joy."  
  
Ginny voiced what the two young men had no courage to express "Professor, are Hermione and Draco...? Well, are they together? Married? Ummm... romantically involved?"  
  
"The true nature of their relationship is no one's business other than Hermione's and Draco's, Ginny, but let me assure you that they are not married. As far as I can tell from my meetings with them, Hermione and Draco are good friends. If they become more than that remains to be seen."  
  
"Is there a way to reach her, Professor?" Harry finally spoke up again, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Harry. Ms. Granger still wishes to keep her privacy from the Wizarding World. I am sorry, Harry. I know you miss her more than anyone else can ever say but you will have to respect her wishes. I am hopeful that Ms. Granger would eventually come out of hiding and face her friends once more. But until then, I cannot tell you where she is and how to reach her."  
  
Harry had nothing else left to say. He thanked Dumbledore for his time and slouched back into the couch when Dumbledore's face disappeared from the fireplace. He remained quiet for a long time with Ron pacing to and fro in front of the fireplace and Ginny watching him with worried eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny sat beside him and touched his arm.  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny. Thank you. Don't worry about me. Just a little shocked, that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Maybe I shouldn't have showed you the book after all."  
  
"No, Ginny, you did the right thing. It's good to know that she's doing fine, that she's the same witch we all know and love. Thank you for that" Harry said. It just hurts that she doesn't seem to know and love anything about us anymore. That she doesn't want to know and love ME.  
  
Ginny wanted to say more, to confront Harry because she knew that he was giving her pat answers, not really revealing or expressing any of his real feelings and thoughts. If she were Hermione Granger, she would have forced Harry to voice out his feelings even at the risk of him shouting at her and not talking to her for a long time. If she were Hermione Granger, she would have been secure enough as his friend to risk his bursts of temper and his harsh words. But she wasn't Hermione Granger. She was Ginny Weasley. Just Ginny Weasley. So she did the best she could and stood up to make tea. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, get off your lily-ass and come to the kitchen this minute! I've got your Owl Post for you! Besides, you need to get ready for lunch at the Grangers. You know my mother's smitten with you!" Hermione yelled from Draco's kitchen. She had been to Diagon Alley and back to get her and Draco's Owl Posts and he was still snoring away. She knew she should have knocked first before invading his apartment but he gave her a copy of his keys and the passwords to his locking charms, so she took that as a sign that she could invade his space anytime she wanted. Besides, she did him a favour by picking up his Owl Posts for him while she got hers, the least he could do was to take her invasion and her shouting as gracefully as he could.  
  
Then she it ocurred to her that maybe he wasn't alone in his room, so she shouted "If there's a girl with you right now, Malfoy, tell her that I'm old maid cousin who has nothing better to do than to pick up your mail and try to command you from the kitchen! Better yet, show her to me, so she can see for herself that I'm no threat!"  
  
"You might not be a threat to my imaginary bed partner, Granger, but you sure bug the hell out of my eardrums." Draco drawled from the kitchen doorway. "Merlin, Granger, it's 9 am on a Saturday, what the hell are you doing up? Lunch isn't for three hours."  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Malfoy" she smiled cheekily at him as she handed him his post. "So, no girls in your bedroom?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, Granger, I do not sleep with anything in a skirt."  
  
"Defensive already? But it's too early! You need coffee."  
  
"If you brew a pot while I shower, Granger, I will forgive you for the headache you've caused by waking me up with that shrill voice." He smirked before heading out of the kitchen.  
  
She shook her head and smiled as she went about brewing a strong pot of coffee.  
  
Draco Malfoy was definitely back and it was good. When Hermione met him again six years ago, she was surprised at the change in him, to say the least. Not only was he living in Muggle London, he was working as a waiter in a small cafe in Cheapside -- and seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. But the biggest surprise was the change in attitude. Gone was the sneering, cruel, snide Malfoy who made her life hell during her first six years in Hogwarts. She was glad for that because she never really liked that Lucius Malfoy Wannabe of her younger years. But also gone was the smart-as-a-whip, witty, smirking, self-assured and challenging Draco on her seventh year. The same Draco who had made her term as Head Girl memorable and far from boring with his witty repartee and brilliant mind. No matter how much she abhorred his arrogance in their younger years, she appreciated the deep-seeded pride and self-confidence he had always had. Mostly because that made her feel less apologetic about her own pride and self-confidence. It felt good to banter with someone whose self-confidence was so intact -- there was no way that the littlest jibe would scar him for life. It was fun to debate with an equal -- she didn't have to pull her punches and could just let her mind and her tongue run free.  
  
She never realised how much she missed that aspect of Draco until she saw him that day in Cheapside. She had not realised it immediately, but eventually she mourned the loss of that self-assured, intelligent and articulate Head Boy. Six years ago, Draco Malfoy was whipped, doubting himself and denying his potential. He was lost and unsure. He seemed to be trying to make up for his cruelty during his childhood by being an overly gentle and humble Muggle. Oh she knew that that new aspect of Draco would never really go away. He had gone through so much to turn himself into a gentle and humble creature that he would never regress to his former cruel and arrogant past. And she appreciated it. What she didn't like was his defeated aura, and the loss of the traits that made him uniquely Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had shared with her his inner battle about who he was, his fears about becoming a carbon copy of Lucius Malfoy, and his uncertainty about his innate goodness. Over the past six years, as their friendship grew deeper, they had also been working on his fears and winning his inner battles. The Draco Malfoy six years ago was too afraid to let his true personality shine, unable to tell which aspects of his personality were worth keeping and thus resolving to be the complete opposite of what he was at Hogwarts. It took time but eventually, through endless conversations and projects together, Draco was eventually able to regain his self-confidence as a man, as a good person, as an extra-ordinary wizard. Sharing her half-Muggle / half-Wizarding life with him had certainly helped lead him back to himself. As they worked on developing new spells and charms together and eventually writing "Spell and Charms You've Yet to Try: A Guidebook", while keeping their Muggle life active and healthy, the real Draco Malfoy emerged. That Draco Malfoy was the combination of the good things in him as a wizard - the impenetrable self-confidence, the brilliant mind, the acerbic wit -- and the good things about him as a Muggle - his humility and his gentleness. That Draco Malfoy was confident enough to enthusiatically engage in the verbal sparring and intellectual debate they both thoroughly enjoyed, but was humble enough to never assume that he was better than anyone else by virtue of what he was born with and what he had become.  
  
The changes he had undergone greatly improved his Muggle and Wizarding life. In Muggle London, Draco Malfoy finished a degree in Art History in Middlesex University after earning an academic scholarship with the help of Dumbledore's recommendation and Snape's connections to the Muggle academe. He had continued working for Chip's while he was at uni to help pay his way. Upon earning his degree, he was recruited to work part-time in the Tate Britain Gallery to assist in overseeing new aquisitions and new artists, where he had been working for the past few years. He still remained close to Chip and Mrs. Whipstaff, making sure to have lunch or dinner at Chip's at least once a week. He had made sure as well to include Hermione in his patchwork Muggle "family", often taking her with him during his visits with Chip and Mrs. Whipstaff.  
  
Half of his time in the past six years was spent researching and working with Hermione to invent new spells and charms, although they both had separate projects and research work. Draco was currently working on a Potions book, coming up with new methods to create useful potions, and finding substitutes for ingredients that were becoming harder to aquire.  
  
He had regained so much of his old wizarding talent after he had dared to open the lacquered case where he kept his wand and put it to use again. He had also renewed his ties with Severus Snape, who had always been one of the wizards Draco truly admired. Draco and Snape shared a common history as Slytherins and former Death Eaters, and it helped Draco to have someone who understood the darker memories that lurked in his mind. But there were still some things he refused to confront about his Wizarding life, particularly anything that had to do with claiming his Malfoy fortune and social status. Except for the minimal amount he took when he first left the Wizarding World, he had never touched any of the considerable inheritance left to him by both the Malfoy and Black family as the last heir to the two noble families. Hermione respected that decision, trusting him to know better than anyone else just how much he was giving up and what he was gaining in return for leaving his material wealth behind.  
  
He had moved out of the flat he shared with Mike and Chris when he started attending college. Mrs. Whipstaff had offered him a good deal on one of her properties in exchange for him finding a tenant for the apartment next to it. That's where Hermione came in. Her magical experiments were becoming more and more complicated and complex so she needed a bigger and more private space that the small flat she shared with one of her cousins just did not provide. The two apartments were separated by a common garden, which, to Hermione, was a perfect spot for some of the spells she needed to test. As Draco was becoming more and more involved in her wizarding projects at that time, it made perfect sense for the two of them to live close to each other. So they both jumped at the opportunity provided by Mrs. Whipstaff's generous offer.  
  
Both their apartments were mostly Muggle households. The two of them had come to a tacit agreement that their everyday lives would be lived the Muggle way. That meant that they cooked, cleaned, washed their clothes, and entertained themselves without the use of their wands. Witchcraft and wizardry remained largely an area of study for the two of them, not as a primary lifestyle. They had agreed on which aspects of their lives they would allow magic to be used on. For one, since they both had niggling thoughts of the possible threats they faced for the parts they played in the war against Voldemort, they continued to use security charms to protect their homes and to ensure that they remained unplottable. They had both turned the spare bedrooms in their respective apartments into wizarding labs: Draco's lab was mainly the place where they tried out new potions; Hermione's was where they practiced most of their transfiguration and charm work. They had obscured their garden from prying eyes, using complex charms and spells, so that they could use it to try out spells that required a bigger space in private. When they were in the middle of their experiments, they had cast repelling spells around their homes.  
  
They had made regular trips to Diagon Alley, but never together, to get their Wizarding post, purchase materials and resources they needed in their experiments, and stock up on Sugar Quills to which they were both addicted. They had both gone back to Hogwarts a few times, mostly to consult with Dumbledore, McGonogall and Snape about their experiments, and to use the vast resources in the Hogwarts Library. But they have both made sure that their trips back to the Wizarding World were well planned and thought out so that they would never run into anyone from their past. Thus, visits to Hogwarts were done in the middle of the night, and trips to Diagon Alley, very early in the morning.  
  
So now here they were, six years of friendship and companionship hanging proudly from their belts. With Draco, Hermione never again felt the loneliness she sometimes felt even in the midst of her Hogwarts friends. True, Harry and Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were the first friends Hermione had ever had in her life, but all throughout her school years, she had recurring feeling of being an outsider in her own House. She knew that the reason why she stood apart was because of her brains and her bossy attitude. So she learned to be apologetic for those traits, often biting her tongue and stifling her thoughts so that she would fit in. She had kept her passion for studying and learning from her friends, only exhibiting the fruits of her labour when the situation called for it. She remembered the weeks she spent creating the Dumbledore Army Protean Coins, which she had done all by herself and showed only to the members of the DA after the work was accomplished. She had often wondered if she would have been better off in Ravenclaw, where she was sure she could have found other students who were just as passionate about learning as she was. She had longed for a friend like that. Someone who could sit all day debating magical theories and concepts. Someone who would not mind hours spent perfecting a spell or a charm. Someone who would not find her boring and un-fun. With Draco, she had found that someone. He had never made her feel bad for her brains, often complimenting (albeit backhanded) her for intelligence, and exhibiting the same dedication to excellence and perfection.  
  
As he walked back to the kitchen, freshly showered and with a better mood, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was proud of her friend for what he had grown up to be, and she was proud to be his friend.  
  
"Granger, it's too early for that smile." He said as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.  
  
Yes, Draco Malfoy was back and Hermione Granger couldn't be happier.  
  
~~~~  
  
When he saw Hermione's smile upon his re-entry to the kitchen, Draco resisted the urge to walk back to the bathroom and check the mirror to see if he had something weird on his face. She was smiling like she knew a secret and was never, ever going to tell. He knew her well enough to know that she sometimes had a mean streak that had kept her from telling one of the men she had dated that he had a piece of spinach stuck to his front teeth the entire evening because in the middle of dinner, the pathetic bloke made a sexist comment. So he wasn't putting anything past her. Heaven knows that he had offended her more than three dozens times in their lifetime, and while they had settled their issues and had forgiven each other for their first six years in Hogwarts, they still continued to pull practical jokes on each other in "revenge" for past trespasses. Just a few weekends ago, she transfigured all his jackets into beaver fur, claiming that each beaver fur jacket was in retribution every time he called her Beaver-Toothed in school. It wouldn't have been so bad, but that weekend, he had a date with a woman he had admired from the museum and since she time-locked the spell to last for 24 hours, he had no choice but show up for his date wearing a furry jacket.  
  
While he ranted and raved at her mean streak whenever he could, secretly he was more than happy to see this side of Hermione Granger. He doubted that this aspect of her character was something she let loose on just about everyone else. To him, it showed just how much she trusted herself with him, risking his rare temper tantrums and responding cheekily everytime she pulled a joke on him and it pissed him off. More importantly, this practical-joking Hermione allowed him a glimpse beyond her brilliant mind.  
  
Oh and what a mind it was. As a Muggle, Hermione was a professor at the London School Economics, specialising on socio-economic theories and medieval history. Her grasp of complex sociological theories and her passion for social issues continued to impress Draco. As a witch, she had proven time and again why she was dubbed the Smartest Witch Ever to Come from Hogwarts Since Minerva McGonogall. Her creative mind, coupled with her deep understanding of how magic worked, had resulted in innovative and modern charms and spells. But inasmuch as her brilliant mind was one of her defining traits, Draco was more than aware that she was more than that. She was also a gentle soul, an imp, and a beautiful woman.  
  
He knew that one of her sore spots was the fact that in the Wizarding World, she was simply known as That Know-it-all Muggleborn or The Brains in the Potter Trio. She admitted that it was that reputation that made Harry fail to see her for what she really was: an intelligent young woman who wanted nothing more than to love her best friend and be loved in return. Draco knew that the biggest damage Potter had done to her was not that he failed to reciprocate her love for him; no, it was the fact that his failure to see her as a woman, as someone he could fall in love with, confirmed all her suspicions about herself as nothing more than an undesireable Brain.  
  
If Draco needed more proof that Potter was as daft as a flobberworm, he didn't have to look further than Potter's failure to see just how beautiful Hermione Granger was. Draco had been with his share of women, while in Hogwarts and here in Muggle London, and he had always been able to attract beautiful women. He knew a beautiful woman when he saw one and Hermione is a beautiful woman. Her skin, flawless and begging to be touched. Her curly hair was naturally tousled enough to suggest the notion that she had just been to a quick tumble in bed. Her brown eyes so big and deep that a man would be crazy not to drown in them. And her lips--  
  
Draco halted further thoughts about Hermione's physical attributes. She didn't deserve that. The last thing she needed was to have a man she had trusted for the past six years as nothing more than a friend salivating over her and trying to have his way with her on the kitchen counter. Potter needs to have his eyes checked. He's as blind as a fucking bat.  
  
With that final thought, Draco turned his attention to the stack of envelopes and rolls of parchment that Hermione had gotten for him at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Thanks, Granger."  
  
"Ah, he's awake and he's got his manners back." She said distractedly as she went through her own post.  
  
"Ah, she's awake and she's still bitchy" he countered.  
  
"Ah, he's awake but he left his originality in bed."  
  
"Ah, she's awake but she left her witty pills at home."  
  
"Ah, he awake--" she stopped talking as she opened an official looking envelope, her eyes going wide and her face going a bit pale.  
  
"Granger?" Draco looked up to why she stopped. When he saw her face, he panicked a bit "What's the matter, Granger?"  
  
He stood up but Hermione shook her head and handed him the letter. She watched him as he read the letter, biting her lower lip, clearly anxious.  
  
Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Cordially requests your presence at the Retirement and Turnover Gala  
  
To be held at The Great Hall on 15 July.  
  
This event will conclude Albus Dumbledore's Fifty Years as Headmaster to  
the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
and  
  
Officially begin Minerva McGonogall's term as the New Headmistress  
  
and  
  
Severus Snape's term as the New Deputy Headmaster.  
  
The Great Hall will be opened at exactly fourteen minutes after seven that  
evening.  
  
Attire: Formal  
  
Please find the attached guide to transportation and apparition options for  
the event.  
  
Aside from the attached transportation and apparition guide, two other pieces of parchment were attached to the invitation:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
This is a personal request for your presence at the Gala. You have always been one of my most treasured students and you have been a constant reminder to me as to why teaching is such a joy. I do hope you won't miss this very special event in my teaching career. It won't be the same without the one of the best Head Girls from Gryffindor in the history of Hogwarts. As your friend, I hope with all my heart that you would stand beside me during this important event -- the way you stood by me during my recovery from The War.  
  
I will eagerly anticipate your presence.  
  
sincerely, Minerva McGonogall  
  
The other letter was from Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sure Professor McGonogall has written a personal invitation to you to attend this important event. Let me add my own. I do hope you can make it, Hermione. This is a historical Hogwarts event that happens only once in every fifty years, you deserve to be there. You have earned your place in the Wizarding World's history, and your absence will surely darken this happy event for me. So please, humour an old codger like me one more time?  
  
with much hope, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Before saying anything, Draco looked at his stack of post and saw a similar envelope. He opened it and found the same invitation addressed to him. In addition, he had personal invitations from Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I trust this message finds you well.  
  
As the one student that has made me truly proud to be the Head of Slytherin House, your presence at this occassion is important to me. Thus, I urge you to be there and stand with your fellow Slytherins in welcoming the new age of the Slytherin House, one that is more tolerant, living up to excellence without the old reputation that has defaced our noble house for so long.  
  
As your friend and mentor, not to mention the man who has saved your ass too many times to mention, I would appreciate your presence in this event. I am quite nervous about this new post and I will require you to let me know that I deserve this new title.  
  
Severus ps: If Ms. Granger reads this, please spare me the knowledge that she has indeed read this message.  
  
Draco chuckled as he read Snape's invitation and handed it to Hermione to read as he opened Dumbledore's message:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Professor Snape requires your presence during the Gala as I fear that he will faint before he is officially granted his new post without you to tell him to calm himself down. You know you're the only one who is brave enough to approach a nervous Professor Snape.  
  
As for me, Draco, you have always been one of the few students that have shown me that great men can emerge from adversity and cruelty. I have constantly drawn strength from your life when it seems that the world as we know it will never change for the better. I would be most happy if you could be at this event, taking your proper and much-earned place in the Wizarding World.  
  
It is time to come out of hiding and show our world what Draco Malfoy has become, don't you think?  
  
looking forward to seeing you there, Albus Dumbledore  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, both lost in common thoughts.  
  
Should they go? Could they really risk their mentors' disappointment at their absence? Could they live with themselves if they were not able to return their mentor's support by turning down their personal invitations? How would they explain their absence? How would they face their old friends and schoolmates? What would it mean for the well-arranged lives they've lived for the past six years if they were to show up at the Gala? Were they ready to give the Wizarding World a glimpse of what they've become?  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts sooner than Draco "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. Should we do it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Hermione stood up and opened one of his kitchen drawers, taking out a pencil and piece of paper.  
  
"It's time to make a list." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
In all their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, none of the hundred or so students gathered had ever seen it decorated the way it was tonight. As they entered the main door, they saw a glimpse of what to expect. The Entrance Hall was lit by luminous vines, leaves and flowers that crawled up the wall and the ceiling. It gave the illusion of being under the canopy of a tropical forest. Interspersed between the foliage were birds and butterflies with the most colourful wings the guests had ever seen. The warm glow of the vines and the bright colours of the birds and flowers evoked a feeling of absolute calm and beauty. As the students gathered in the Entrance Hall to await the opening of the Great Hall doors, they noticed that while the hallway appeared to be a tropical canopy, it did not feel like the tropics as the temperature was controlled by climate charms. Clearly, Neville Longbottom, the current Herbology Professor at Hogwarts had done an excellent job.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Ginny stood with the rest of the guests, they ran into old school friends -- some they've continued to see regularly in the last seven years as well as those that have left Britain and had only returned to attend this historical event.  
  
"Blimey, Harry Potter!!!" two almost identical, blond young men shouted in unison upon seeing Harry.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "Dennis and Colin Creevey", he greeted them as he shook their hands.  
  
Other Gryffindors and former members of Dumbledore's Army made their way to where Harry, Ron and Ginny stood. Justin Finch-Fletchley came over to say hi with his wife, Susan Bones, who had opted to keep her maiden name instead of being stuck with a mouthful of a surname, Bones-Finch-Fletchley. Ron and Harry nudged Ginny teasingly when Michael Corner and Dean Thomas showed up at the same time.  
  
"What's this, Ginny? Did they end up together or something?" Ron laughed the moment he spotted the two. Ginny glared at him in response but immediately schooled her expression to a friendlier one as her two ex-beaus approached them.  
  
Ginny had a chance to give as good as she got to her brother when Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil came over to greet them. Three years after Hogwarts, Ron had shared an intense relationship with Lavender that lasted for a year and ended when Ron got drunk one evening and ended up in Parvati's bed. Lavender had eventually forgiven Parvati, after all they had years of friendship to fall back on, but had never quite forgiven Ron for his transgression. Ron was visibly uncomfortable as they exchanged pleasantries with the two girls, who seemed to delight in this. Ginny took pity on her brother after a few minutes and distracted the two girls by telling them to go see for themselves just what a dish Lee Jordan had turned out to be. At the mention a good-looking man, the two girls waved a casual goodbye to the three and one last scathing look at Ron, before going off to hunt Lee Jordan.  
  
Ginny noticed that Oliver Wood, who had been talking privately to Harry for a few minutes had already moved on to join his wife, Penelope Clearwater. Harry, standing a little apart from Ron and Ginny was scanning the room and Ginny had a pretty good guess which face he was looking for in the crowd.  
  
Would she show up tonight?  
  
None of the three of them had made up their minds about the answer to that question. On one hand, the Hermione Granger they knew would not miss Professor McGonogall's big event as the torch of heading Hogwarts was passed on to her. The mutual respect and high regard for each other that Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonogall shared was no secret to Hogwarts students. The only person who had ever been able to break through McGonogall's strict facade was Hermione as she continued to impress her mentor and make her proud. More importantly, those close to Hermione and McGonogall knew that beyond their mentor-pupil relationship, they had also developed a mother-daughter relationship throughout Hermione's seven years in Hogwarts. When McGonogall was seriously injured during the war, it was Hermione who stayed with her at St. Mungos to look after the woman she respected most in her Wizarding life. Hermione had once admitted to Harry that while she knew that their fellow students thought that they were insulting or teasing her when they called her Mini-McGonogall, she was secretly proud and pleased with that title, adding that if she ever grew up to be half the witch McGonogall was, she would die a happy woman.  
  
On the other hand, they were not sure if they knew Hermione Granger anymore. Her absence and secrecy for the past seven years was very uncharacteristic for the witch they had known to be blatantly and inherently open and honest. And as none of them understood the real reasons for her absence and disappearance, they could not tell if it was strong enough for her to miss out on showing McGonogall her unwavering loyalty and support.  
  
And if she does show up? How would you feel? What would you do?  
  
Ron's was the simplest answer: he would hug her as tightly as he could and once he had hugged the stuffing out of her, he would start screaming and yelling at her for keeping herself away from her friends for so long. The loud argument that would follow would let everyone, particularly Ron and Hermione, know that nothing has changed between the two of them, and that seven years of being part will never take away what they were as friends.  
  
Ginny avoided answering those questions. She preferred to think about the odds of Hermione showing up and refused to come to a conclusion as to how she would feel if Hermione did show up. She wasn't sure. She still had the same insecurities about her place in the new trio's and Harry's life that she knew that she would not be 100% happy with Hermione's appearance. She also knew, that deep in her heart, she missed Hermione and that there were times in the past seven years that she had wished for Hermione's cool and comforting presence. So Ginny decided that if Hermione did show up, she will go with what her heart told her to feel and act based on that.  
  
Harry knew what he would do upon seeing Hermione. He would greet her calmly and without drama, then he would ask her how she was and how she has been, then he would nod politely and die trying to hide how he felt inside: betrayed, abandoned, remorseful, longing for her presence and that urge to kick himself for something he must have done. A part of him hated Hermione for leaving, for copping out on him. He didn't deserve that. He had been nothing but a true friend to her. He had saved her life several times. He had risen to her defense against anyone who threatened her. And how does she repay it? By abandoning Harry, making him feel a kind of loneliness he had never felt before.  
  
It was bad enough that she had left him, she made it worse by leaving him without an explanation. He couldn't understand why. The last conversation they had, at the first anniversary celebration of Voldemort's defeat, ended on a hopeful note, Harry thought. They were ready to embark on the rest of their lives and he was confident that the rest of his life would, no matter what he did, have Hermione, standing at his side and being the voice of reason in his head. No matter how good her explanation for her disappearing act, Harry felt that some part of him would never forgive her for it.  
  
But how he missed her. In the seven years of not having Hermione with him constantly, Harry had to content himself with memories of her, of the adventures they had shared, of the things she had told him, of the friendship that she had shown. He realised that the first hug he had ever received that he could remember was from Hermione as he left get the Philosopher's Stone during their first year. He realised that Hermione was the first person who ever made geniune and friendly physical contact with him. He had certainly never received any of those from the Dursleys and no matter how "well loved" The Boy Who Lived was, no one ever dared to touch him with the same ease and familiarity as Hermione did. And he missed that. He missed her clutching his arm when she was scared, excited, anxious, happy. He missed the hugs he got from her upon seeing each other for the first time after weeks of being in their separate Muggle homes. He missed the Hogwarts Train Goodbye Peck that had become tradition eversince she started it on their fourth year.  
  
A part of him suspected that he was one of the reasons why Hermione left, that somehow he had something to do with it. But he had never had the courage to fully confront his suspicions, hiding behind the feelings of loss and abandonment instead. He promised himself that he would face those suspicions once he had her in front of him to confirm and deny them. There was no point in beating himself over something that might not even be true.  
  
~~~~  
  
Fourteen minutes after seven o'clock, the massive doors to the Great Hall finally opened and the guests queued up to enter and be amazed at what the Hogwarts Staff and Professors had done. At first glance, it seemed like they were all under a Time-Turner spell. The real time was 7:14 in the evening but in the the Great Hall it was the middle of a beautiful spring day. Gone were the ceiling and the walls. Instead, the Great Hall had been transformed into spring garden that merged with the school grounds, separated by low, well-trimmed hedges that were planted where the Great Hall walls should have been. Above them were big, fluffy clouds against the most beautiful periwinkle blue. Beneath them was a soft and lush bed of grass with small and delicate flowers planted randomly. Instead of the raised Head Table where the professors and staff sat during meals, there was a small raised, white pavillion with a gold trellis. The long dinner tables where students had their meals were gone as well, replaced by round tables covered in matte gold cloth. Each table, which could seat 10 people, had an elaborate bouquet of flowers as centrepieces. The chairs were made with silver wicker.  
  
The Hogwarts professors and staff were standing on the front pavillion, facing the guests as they entered the Great Hall. Before anyone could gasp anymore at the transformation of the place, Hagrid did a loud finger whistle and the most amazing sight greeted everyone. From the edges of the Great Hall, a dozen or so unicorns emerged, accompanied by fairies, which immediately started spreading out.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands to draw the guests' attention away from the magical creatures. "Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming tonight. I would like to invite you all to take a seat so that dinner may be served. The ceremonies will start after dinner."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny headed for the table near the pavillion where the rest of the Weasley siblings and their spouses were. With the exception of Percy, who had died in The War saving Arthur Weasley from one of Percy's fellow Death Eaters, the whole Weasley family was in attendance. Bill was sitting next to his pregnant wife, Fleur. Next to Bill was Charlie and his wife, Serena Marsters, a witch who specialised in the 12 Uses of Dragons Blood. Fred and George were next to each other as usual, and were engaged in a discussion with Serena about how dragons blood could improve some of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Arthur and Molly Weasley had to stay at the head table in the pavillion. As Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley had a role in the ceremonies. Ron took the seat closest to Fleur. After he got over his embarassment about his massive crush on her during their 4th year, Ron and Fleur had become close siblings in-law - with Fleur offering Ron insight on how to attract women and Ron helping her understand the complex creature that was Bill Weasley better. Ginny sat next to Ron. Harry took the seat closest to George, leaving an empty seat between him and Ginny. Harry immediately joined Fred, George and Serena's discussion, having a special interest in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as its primary investor.  
  
"A spare zeat... perhaps wee are waiting for zomeone else?" Fleur said, with a small smile.  
  
Fleur's astute comment was not lost on everyone in the table, but no one said a word in response. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Severus Snape was nervous and he hated it. Eversince he began his career as a professor, there was nothing he wanted more than to be Hogwarts Headmaster. He had a feeling that he didn't have what it took to take on that venerable role and task, but that did not keep him from hoping just the same. For most of his adult life, he believed that if his life and career would be capped by being granted the same title that Dumbledore, one of the two men that Severus had ever admired, had bourn excellently and graciously, it would more than make up for all his terrible experiences as a Death Eater and his constant humilation from people like James Potter and his ilk.  
  
The implications of being granted the Deputy Headmaster position was not lost on Snape. He knew that it meant that the Wizarding World had finally forgiven him for his sins as a Death Eater. He knew that it meant that he had finally brought honour back to the Snape Clan and to the Slytherin House. He knew that it meant that finally, he, Severus Snape, was recognised as one of the most outstanding wizards in the history of their world by his peers.  
  
Tonight, Severus was going to take the first major step to reaching that goal. Everyone knew that the Deputy Headmaster post was the perfect training ground for future Hogwarts Headmasters. If he manages to stay alive and perform his deputy duties until Minerva retires, the Hogwarts Headmaster position would be his and no one else's.  
  
He had wanted very little in his life, but he wanted this.  
  
Then why was Severus Snape, Potions Master, Terror of All Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, member of the Order of the Phoenix and the most famous betrayer of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, sweating bullets, quaking in his boots and on the verge of fainting from too much nerves?  
  
Before Severus could think further, he spotted a familiar silver head in the throng of people entering the Great Hall, and all other thoughts and feelings had vanished for a few minutes, replaced by fatherly pride at the young man's courage, and gratitude at the thought of how highly regarded he must have been as a friend and mentor for the young man to have come out of hiding to stand by his side tonight.  
  
Draco Malfoy had come.  
  
~~~~  
  
Minerva McGonagall was out of her seat and rushing to the Great Hall doorway as soon as she spotted the silver blond hair that towered over the small crowd waiting to get into the room. If he was here, then she was here. And while Minerva had developed a deep respect and high regard for Draco over the past few years, it did not compare to the genuine admiration and motherly love she felt for Hermione Granger. With that thought in mind, Minerva made her way through the crowd, which parted at the determined and excited look in her eye.  
  
"You made it! You made it!" she exclaimed, ignoring the shocked expressions on her former students' faces at the sight of their haughty Transfiguration Professor losing her composure. She rushed to where Hermione and Draco were standing and immediately grabbed the younger woman in a hug. Minerva distractedly noted that Hermione looked absolutely beautiful in her deep blue, matte-silk formal robes with her curly hair artfully twisted and piled on the top of her head.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Professor McGonogall." Hermione whispered as she smiled at her favourite teacher and only mentor, sparing the older woman the fact that she almost did miss the event out of the paralysing fear that accompanied the thought of seeing her old friends and schoolmates.  
  
"There are no words to describe just how happy I am that you are here, Hermione. I am quite aware of what it must have took for you show up tonight." Minerva smiled sincerely at Hermione. "Thank you."  
  
Minerva turned to Draco to give him a warm hug in greeting as well, briefly admiring the young man's sedate and well-tailored black dress robes. "And Draco. So very glad to see you as well."  
  
"Thank you and congratulations, Professor McGonogall." Draco said when she released him. "I trust that Professor Snape has yet to faint from nerves?" He tried to keep a big smile off his face at the thought of a nervous Severus Snape.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself, Draco?" Minerva said, smiling at him. She then took both Draco and Hermione's arms to lead them to the Head Table.  
  
As they made their way to the front of the Great Hall, they became aware of the attention the had begun to get when people realised just who had shown up -- and together!  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, tilting her chin forward, putting on what she hoped was a friendly smile, and trying to ignore the shocked looks and whispers that followed them as they walked. You knew this was going to happen. You braced yourself for it. Now grin and bear it.  
  
Draco heard Hermione's deep breath and knew exactly what it meant. A quick glance at her confirmed that she had already put on what he called her Gryffindor Face: scared / nervous / confused / hurt as shit but still going to do it anyway. She'll be fine and if she's not, I'll be here for her.  
  
For three days after they had received the invitations to the Gala, she and Draco worked on the list of pros and cons of attending tonight's event as well as the implications of finally leaving the safety of their perfect Half-Wizarding / Half-Muggle lives. They had quickly listed down how much it would mean for their respective mentors for the two of them to show up. That was the one thing that made them consider going at first. If the personal invitations they received from their former professors had not struck a chord in them, the invitation would probably have gone straight to the rubbish along with the marketting mail they got. Once they had opened their minds to the idea of attending, there was no stopping them from fully engaging the idea.  
  
The decision was easier for Draco. All he needed to confront were his own fears about being a Malfoy and in the past six years, he had learned to come to terms with who he was and that while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy may have sired him, he was not them. A part of him had begun looking forward to the event. He had taken Dumbledore's words to heart "It is time to come out of hiding and show our world what Draco Malfoy has become, don't you think?". Yes, was his answer. He welcomed the opportunity to prove to everyone, once and for all, that he was not a replica of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
But then again, whenever he thought of Hermione, trepidation began growing in his heart. He was quite sure that her old friends would take her back with minimal explanation from her. Once she had her old friends back, once she had Harry Bloody Potter back, where would Draco Malfoy fit in?He highly doubted that they would accept his presence in her life with open arms, and while normally he wouldn't have cared about that, the thought of losing Hermione, of losing the lives they've carved out for themselves together, shook Draco to the core.  
  
He was no fool. He knew that if Potter attempted to get Hermione back, she would welcome him with open arms. Although she had told him countless times that the girl who was in love with Harry Potter was long gone, he wasn't too sure about that. True, she had changed so much in the past six years, but how could her current life, her current self, the current Draco Malfoy, compare with the promise of happily ever after with Harry Potter?  
  
But it was his fault anyway. He was the one who finally convinced her to come. On the second night of debate about this event, Hermione had listed down most of the pros and cons in two neat columns on a single piece of paper. One look at it and Draco knew she wasn't entirely being truthful to herself, to him and to list. So he took the pen and paper from her, and wrote HARRY POTTER in the middle of the line separating the columns. She spilled all her fears about meeting all her old friends again, pretty sure that they would never forgive her for her disappearance and that she had no guts to tell them, tell Harry Potter, the reasons why she left. Then she confessed that she had come to realise just how unfair she had been to her friends. Harry Potter's failure to be in love with her did not warrant her absence and her silence for the past seven years. He never deserved that. None of her friends did. So Draco, who was almost as good as she was at distilling complex thoughts into one sentence, said "Then isn't it high time for you to face your friends again, offer them an explanation, and ask for forgiveness?"  
  
In response, she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, tilted her chin and tried to smile as she looked him in the eye. "Malfoy, you are absolutely right."  
  
~~~~  
  
The whispers and the speculations travelled from the Great Hall entrance to the front tables in a relatively short amount of time.  
  
"Hermione Granger is back? But where has she been? " "It is Hermione Granger, there's no mistaking that bushy hair!" "I heard she's been teaching at Durmstrang eversince she left Hogwarts." "Did you know that she wrote a book on new spells?" "She co-wrote that book with Malfoy. My brother has a copy of it." "Draco Malfoy is alive? I thought for sure that his fathers' friends murdered him for betraying You Know Who." "I heard he went off to live in some tropical island that the Malfoys own." "Wow, he looks really good. Whereever he's been, it's been good to him. He looks better now that when he did in school -- and he was beautiful even then." "Yeah, look at those shoulders! I wonder what he does for a living to get a body like that." "They arrived together? Together together? Or did they just happen to arrive at the same time?" "I heard they've been secretly in love since school and that they eloped after You Know Who was killed." "Oh please, how could a beautiful man like that be in love with her? She's so plain!" "Maybe Dumbledore forced them to come together." "I heard McGonogall threatened to turn Malfoy into a ferret again if he didn't agree to be Granger's date tonight." "Oh no, I heard she's under the Imperius Curse. That's why she's with him." "Are they married? Must be for his money." "Or his looks. I'd have him for that body alone." "Maybe for her brains." "Maybe she's a Death Eater hostage." "No way. A Death Eater hostage would not look that good. She's practically glowing!" "Maybe she used special charms. Remember the Yule Ball?" "Maybe she's using charms to get Malfoy."  
  
The whispers and the speculations followed Hermione and Draco as they made their way to the front. The words "Hermione Granger is back with Draco Malfoy" reached Harry's ears at the same time he looked up from his dinner plate to see Hermione stepping up to the pavillon to be engulfed in a big hug by Dumbledore.  
  
She's here.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Severus, that nervous twitch does not become you."  
  
Everyone at the Head Table fell into a shocked silence at Draco's greeting words. They were quite sure that the Potions Master would hex the young man until kingdom come for daring to speak to him that way.  
  
Severus Snape laughed out loud instead before standing up to shake Draco's hand.  
  
That was enough to make Professor Flitwick fall down from his chair.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hermione!" Neville Longbottom yelled when he saw her.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione responded. "Oh, Neville, what you did to the Entrance Hall... amazing!" she said in greeting.  
  
Neville blushed and looked down for a few seconds, "Thank you, Hermione. How have you been? Where have you been? Everyone's missed you, you know."  
  
Hagrid grabbed her from behind to pull her into a bear hug that literally swept her off her feet before she could answer Neville's question.  
  
"'Ermione! Tis so good to see yeh. Don' yeh dare go d'sappearing ag'n. I've missed yeh. Grawp, too. E's always going GRAWP WANT HERMY!"  
  
Hermione laughed at out loud at the thought of Grawp. Then her smile faltered when she realised the feelings behind Hagrid's words. "Oh, Hagrid, I'm sorry. I just... well... I just thought it was for the best. I'm sorry" she whispered fervently to her old friend.  
  
"Tis alrigh, 'Ermione. Tis alrigh. Jus' don' do it again, yeh hear?"  
  
"I promise, Hagrid. I promise."  
  
She meant it. She was never going to disappear from her friends' lives again, if they allowed her back in. She only hoped that they could forgive her as easily as Hagrid did.  
  
When Hagrid finally released her and put her back on her feet, she turned and approached the couple who had remained seated and were looking at her unsurely: Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
Let the grovelling begin, Hermione.  
  
"Hello." Hermione said quietly and smiled shyly. That was enough to break the ice with Molly Weasely, who immediately got up, burst into tears and hugged the young woman who had meant and done so much for the Weasley family. She didn't say anything else, too relieved and happy to finally see Hermione again after all these years. Molly eventually calmed down and let go of Hermione, giving Arthur the chance to replace his wife's spot in Hermione's hands.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Hermione. We've missed you" he said.  
  
"Thank you... and I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be gone for so long... I..." Words failed her.  
  
Molly reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed. "It's ok, dear. It's ok. You don't owe us an explanation. And if you feel like you do, maybe this isn't the right moment just yet." And then her Mother Hen instincts kicked in. "No one will badger you for explanations in front of everyone tonight, Hermione. Take my word for it."  
  
She let go of Hermione's hand and headed straight for where her children and Harry were.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. You know how convincing she can be." Arthur smiled at her. His eyes glanced up behind Hermione and his smile faltered for a second before he extended his hand "Mr. Malfoy, so good you can make it."  
  
Draco shook Arthur's hand and smiled "Thank you, Minister Weasley, and congratulations on getting the laws negating the unfair treatment of half- creatures passed. Hermione told me the good news last week."  
  
Arthur seemed taken aback by the sincerity of Draco's words but he smiled just the same. "Thank you, Draco. It was a tedious effort getting those laws passed but it's well worth it, yes?  
  
"Oh yes, definitely." Hermione chipped in. "Though I wonder how the implementation of those laws will go. I've always thought that the discrimination against non-wizards were more apparent culturally although hopefully the new ministry policies for their protection would aid in changing the culture of non-tolerance."  
  
"I agree, Hermione. The laws might be in place now, but I don't doubt for a minute that the prejudice and fear regarding half-breeds would go away so easily. Like you said, it is largely cultural and change in that area doesn't happen overnight." Arthur said.  
  
"Yes, but the laws the ministry has just passed would aid in speeding up that process, wouldn't it. While the effects perhaps won't be evident in a long time, I do believe those laws may just be the impetus that would lead to change in relations between the different creatures in the Wizarding World." Draco added.  
  
As their discussion on the new ministry laws continued, Arthur couldn't help but be amazed at the younger wizard and witch he was conversing with. Seven years ago, he would never have imagined that he would find himself in the middle of a conversation with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy without the two of them threatening to hex each other to oblivion. Funny how things change. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
As personal guests of Professor Snape and Professor McGonogall, seats were reserved for Draco and Hermione at the Head Table. A privilege that the two of them welcomed. It was a reprieve as was Molly Weasley's intervention. For Hermione, in particular, it meant that it would temporarily stall that moment when she would find herself face to face with her old friends, with Harry. She had quickly glanced at one of the tables in front of the pavillon and saw the familiar messy black hair in the sea of equally familiar red heads. She knew they were all there. So near. While she had prepared herself for it, she was grateful for the chance to gather up more courage for the eventual confrontation, and enjoy her dinner in peace with Draco.  
  
Once the last morsel of food was cleared, Arthur Weasley stood up and headed for the podium in front of the pavillion. He took out his wand, pointed it to his throat and said "Sonorous" before addressing everyone.  
  
"Good evening, everyone. Or should I say good afternoon? It is a lovely spring afternoon, isn't it. And it's all thanks to the brilliant Hogwarts Professors and Staff. Professor Dumbledore requested me to specifically thank Professor Neville Longbottom, and Professor Rubeus Hagrid for taking the lead in the transforming the Entrance and the Great Hall. Also, the Hogwarts House-elves for preparing that sumptious dinner with the leadership of Dobby."  
  
Arthur's acknowledgements were greeted with loud applause. He continued after the applause had died down.  
  
"Tonight, as you all know, we are celebrating three things, three people. First, we are celebrating Albus Dumbledore and his 50 years of leadership in Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World. As he steps down from his post as Hogwarts Headmaster, let us remember his brilliance, his kindness and the excellence in which he had gone over and above fulfilling his duties as a beloved and well-respected Headmaster. While I'm sure a lot of us are saddened by his retirement -- it is hard to imagine Hogwarts without him, isn't it -- let us all celebrate the new era of Hogwarts under the leadership of one of the wisest, kindest and most talented witches our world has ever known: Professor Minerva McGonogall. She has served alongside Professor Dumbledore as Deputy Headmistress for the past 49 years, showing the same excellence and exemplary work as Professor Dumbledore. Let us all welcome her as the new Hogwarts Headmistress and wish her wisdom, grace and honor as she takes on this daunting task. And finally, tonight we will be witnesses to the newest addition to Hogwart's leadership: Professor Severus Snape. He has awed us with his skill as a Potions Master and wizard, yes, but more importantly, Professor Snape has showed us bravery, courage, strength, honour and wisdom. Let us extend our support for this great man as he takes on the reigns of Hogwarts Deputy Headmaster."  
  
"Now, Professors Dumbledore, McGonogall, and Snape have told me that they would rather celebrate this event by actually celebrating, by dancing, by having their fill of butterbeer, and by catching up with their former students, instead of sitting at the Head Table and listening to long and boring speeches. Besides, if any of you would like to know more about the accomplishments of these three esteemed wizards, you can always read Hogwarts, A History and other wizarding history books--"  
  
"Or ask Hermione Granger" Draco whispered to her with a smirk.  
  
"Shush, ferret-boy" she elbowed his ribs with a smile.  
  
He reached behind her until his fingers touched her waist and pinched it, causing her to sit up straight as a ticklish sensation ran up her spine. She glanced around her to check if anyone had seen her reaction, and then glared at him when she confirmed that no one was looking at them "Behave yourself, Malfoy" she said, but was secretly glad when his hand remained where it was with his forearm pressing against her back.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione was wrong.  
  
Her interaction with Draco did not go completely unnoticed. Harry had spent most of the evening staring at her, so there was no way he could have missed what was going on between those two at the Head Table. He hardly missed anything about her tonight. The moment he saw her going up the pavillon, his eyes were stuck. He had wanted to run up after her but his initial shock at seeing her prevented him. He couldn't move for a few minutes. When he was just about ready to go up there and confront her, Molly Weasley had approached their table and told everyone that if anyone of them put Hermione on the spot that evening to badger her with questions, she would see to it that they would not be able to sit comfortably for rest of the year. And then she looked directly at him and said in a quiet voice "There's a time and place for everything. Tonight, and in full view of everyone, is not the best time to ask her for explanations. Please don't ruin tonight's celebration by being impatient. You have waited for seven years, I'm sure you can wait another few hours."  
  
It was out of respect for Molly, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonogall that Harry resolved to remain in his seat. That resolution weakened as he contented himself with simply watching her. She looked so much like the Hermione Granger he knew and loved that it was hard for him to not grab her and hug her until she promised never to go away again. But the real test to his resolution was in watching her and Malfoy. He saw them talking to Mr. Weasley -- how each of them listened attentively to the other when the other one was speaking. He saw them eat -- how Malfoy automatically and casually removed the cucumbers from her plate when her salad appeared, and how she picked from his plate to taste whatever it was that Malfoy was having. He saw them occassionally whispering to each other what he suspected were snide comments, which were always responded to with a smirk and then a small, warm smile. He saw them and fought the urge to race up to the pavillon and grab her away from Malfoy. He saw them and almost grabbed his wand to yell "Accio Hermione" followed by a stunning spell against Malfoy to keep him from coming after her.  
  
Now he watched as she settled comfortably against Malfoy's arm wrapped from behind her. He watched as she gave him another one of those small, warm smiles before turning her attention back to Arthur Weasley. He watched and clenched his fists to keep himself from reaching for his wand.  
  
~~~~ "-- so without further ado, I would like to share with you how the ceremonies would go this evening. First, we will have Professor Dumbledore give us all what he promises will be a very short speech before he formally turns over his position as Hogwarts Headmaster to Professor McGonogall by presenting her his painting that will be put up in the Headmistress' Room. That will be followed by Professor McGonogall's acceptance speech, which she also assures me will be short, then by the formal turning over of her Deputy Headmistress position to Professor Snape by handing him the Sorting Hat. Then finally, the acceptance speech from Professor Snape, who has not given me any clue as to how long it will be. Once this is over, we will formally close the ceremonies and let the dancing begin."  
  
The crowd clapped loudly when the Minister of Magic had stopped speaking to give way to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~  
  
By the time Dumbledore finished his short speech, there was hardly a dry eye in the room. It was amazing how the man could pack so much emotion in a three-minute-forty-three-second speech, where he talked about the never- ending amazement and wonder that he encountered every day and every year for fifty years as Hogwarts Headmaster.  
  
He spoke about the bravery of the students and staff in facing up to Voldemort, specifically mentioning Harry Potter's courage, Ronald Weasley's loyalty, Hermione Granger's brilliance, Draco Malfoy's transformation, Professor Snape's cunning skill, Professor McGonogall's steadfast determination, and the members of Dumbledore's Army.  
  
Then he talked about other memorable moments: how Hannah Abbot stood up against Professor Snape during her sixth year because he made Justin Finch- Fletchley cry, how George and Fred Weasley made the entire faculty and staff laugh for an entire day when they turned Professor McGonogall's hair pink during their second year; how Hagrid found Oliver Wood sleeping underneath the Quidditch goal post after his final game in Hogwarts, and other moments in Hogwarts' everyday history that made his term as Hogwarts Headmaster the best fifty years of his life.  
  
He then thanked all the Hogwarts graduates, including those who had perished and died, for teaching an old codger like him new things everyday. Then he turned to Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape and told them that he didn't need to wish them luck in their new positions in Hogwarts because he knew that they would exceed everyone's expectations and that with them at the helm, Hogwarts would do greater things and produce exemplary human beings.  
  
When he finished, the entire room was quiet except for the sniffing sounds that could be heard from all the tables. Then Hagrid jumped down from the pavillon and grabbed Dumbledore into a hug that brought the older man's feet off the ground. The sight of Hagrid carrying Dumbledore like a small child had everyone laughing. The laughter and applause lasted longer than Dumbledore's speech.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Granger, everyone's stopped crying now, when are you going to?" Draco said, masking his worry with a snide smile. She was giggling and crying at the same time, her face buried in her hands and the hankerchief he had handed her as soon as Dumbledore began his speech. Knowing that Hermione was feeling a lot of pressure from this evening, he was a bit worried that she would never stop crying tonight. Or ever.  
  
He brought her closer to him, stroking her arm to get her to calm down.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, how can I stop when you're being so nice?" she said with gritted teeth, finally looking up from her hands. She smiled shakily at him, "Sorry. Nostalgia, you know."  
  
"I know. You miss it -- your life in Hogwarts. You were happiest here." He said as trepidation reared its ugly head once more. There was no way she was going to choose her current life over the chance to re-create the old life she loves so much with her Hogwarts friends.  
  
She shook her head. "Yes, I miss it. Yes, I was happy here. But I've been happy not being here, too, Malfoy."  
  
"You sure, Granger?"  
  
"If you're fishing for compliments, Malfoy, go fish somewhere else." With that, she smiled at him, wiped the last of her tears and turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore, who was turning over his painting and the Hogwarts Keys to Professor McGonogall.  
  
"Bitch" was all he could say as he took the hankerchief from her hand to cast cleaning and drying spells on it before handing it back to her.  
  
Waterworks Granger would need a fresh one at least three more times before this night is over.  
  
~~~~  
  
If Harry clenches his jaw harder, he's liable to break all of his teeth, Ginny thought as she watched him watch Hermione and Draco.  
  
She felt bad for her him, imagining how hurt he must be to witness his closest friend whom he had not seen for such a long time getting along so well with the bane of his Hogwarts' life. It was apparent to anyone observing the two that they were very close, judging from the casual touches and smiles those two had been exchanging all night. They didn't need to hear what was being said between those two to know that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were true friends. Clearly, Dumbledore's statement that Hermione and Draco had worked "amiably" on their book was the understatement of the year. Amiable was a paltry term to describe what Ginny suspected as a genuine friendship and companionship that bordered on being romantic.  
  
Ron wasn't faring any better. All night, whenever he would glance up at the pavillon to see Hermione and Draco together, he would let lose a string of swear words that would had their mother soaping his mouth for at least one week. But at least Ron was venting, expressing his disgust. Ginny was more concerned about the quietly seething young man sitting a chair away from her. She was half afraid that if this went on longer, Harry would eventually explode and further damage an already-tattered friendship.  
  
Ginny was genuinely happy to see Hermione, and she was relieved that she felt that way. Her ambiguity about how she would feel about Hermione's re- appearance was beginning to worry her. Am I really that insecure and pathetic about Harry Potter and The Trio that I would not feel any joy at seeing Hermione again? The first thought in Ginny's mind upon seeing Hermione was to run to her and hug the friend she's missed all these years. As the night progressed, and Ginny observed Hermione and Draco, all she felt was genuine happiness for Hermione. All night, she had checked her heart and her mind for traces of her insecurities as Hermione's replacement in The Trio and in Harry's life, but she never found enough of those doubts to overcome the joy she felt at seeing Hermione.  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco was right.  
  
He had had to clean and dry the hankerchief three more times for Waterworks Granger after Dumbledore's speech. She cried when Dumbledore presented Fawkes the Phoenix offspring as a personal gift to McGonogall to commemorate her new position and in thanks for her friendship and loyalty. She cried at McGonogall's speech. She cried when McGonogall turned over the Sorting Hat to Snape, and it announced to everyone that Hogwarts and the Wizarding World can expect wonderful things from Snape as the Deputy Headmaster. Now she was crying at Snape's speech.  
  
"I can't understand why you're crying, Granger, he's only talking about restoring Slytherin's old glory. You're a Gryffindor, for crying out loud," he said quietly so only she could hear.  
  
"But I'm so happy for him" she sniffed and wiped her cheeks.  
  
"That man made your life a living hell in Hogwarts, you know", he said, wishing that Snape would wrap it up so Waterworks would stop crying already.  
  
"I know, but... that still doesn't make me any less happy for him. After all he's done against Voldemort, and for all his true brilliance as a wizard, he deserves this honour... and for a long time, I thought his reputation and lack of social skills would keep him from getting what he truly deserved."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Granger, there is no end to your capacity to view things in a really weird way", he said with genuine respect.  
  
She rolled her eyes but smiled just the same. "I'll take that as a compliment, Malfoy."  
  
After a few minutes, Snape concluded his speech and the crowd applauded. Then Arthur took the podium again.  
  
"That concludes the formal ceremonies. Thank you all for sitting through that and bearing witness to this auspicious event. And now, everyone, let's get to the real celebration!"  
  
With a quick flick of his wand, the Minister of Magic revealed the final surprise for the evening: the area to the left of the pavillon opened up to reveal a dance area underneath a canopy of flowers as the area to the right of the pavillon revealed a buffet table and a bar.  
  
As everyone gaped and eventually grinned in joy, Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a few seconds before standing up. Their reprieve was over, and it was time the face the rest of their old lives. From the corner of his eye, he could see a blur of red with a spot of black get up from a table and head towards the pavillon. Draco took the hankerchief from Hermione's hand again, cleaned and dried it, and then handed it back to her.  
  
She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, smiled bravely at Draco, and turned towards her old friends. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"Hermione." He nodded at her then turned his head towards Draco. "Malfoy."  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry stared at her as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Draco's eyes went from Harry to Hermione.  
  
They stayed like that until Ron, whom Ginny had pulled back to allow Harry and Hermione a few minutes to get their bearings, finally made it to where they were standing and pulled Hermione in a tight hug.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he squeezed her tighter. Harry continued to stare, not even realising that Ginny had joined the group.  
  
Tears had begun falling from Hermione's eyes again "Oh, Ron!"  
  
Draco bit his tongue to stop himself from telling Weasley to release Hermione and quit squeezing the life out of her. He knew Weasley would not take kindly to anything he had to say, and not wanting to make matters worse, he opted shut up. For now.  
  
Finally, Hermione spoke up. "Um... Ron... I need to breathe..." she squeaked.  
  
Ron released her but continued holding on to her shoulders. He started shaking her. "Dammit, Hermione! Where the hell have you been?!? How could you do this to us?!? We're your friends! And... and... we've missed you! Where have you been?!? How could you do this to us?!?! We're your friends! And... and... you're with HIM!!! Why are you with HIM?!? How can you--"  
  
"Weasley, that's enough." Draco interrupted the ranting Weasley and calmly pulled Hermione away from him, stopping the urge to check her for bruises. Damn the Weasel's temper.  
  
"Why you--" Ron made a move towards Draco and Hermione but Harry and Ginny pulled him back.  
  
"Ron, calm down." Harry and Ginny said in unison as Draco checked Hermione "You ok, Granger?"  
  
"I'm fine, Malfoy." She gave him a brave half-smile before addressing her old friends. "I owe you all an explanation."  
  
"Damn right you do!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Dammit, Ron, calm down!" Ginny kept her hold on him tight. "Hello, Hermione. Sorry about this."  
  
"No, it's ok, Ginny. I'm sorry." Hermione's eyes began watering up again.  
  
"Look, why don't we find a nice, private spot for this conversation? People are staring." Draco interjected.  
  
"How dare you think you're going to be part of this conversation?!? How dare you think what you think counts?!?" Ron burst out again.  
  
"Ron, he's right." Harry finally spoke up. "We do need a more privacy and I don't appreciate being tonight's main attraction. But if you think you're going to be part of this conversation, Malfoy, think again."  
  
"Right. Like I'm going to leave Hermione with the Raving Weasley", Draco said.  
  
"No, Malfoy. It's ok. I can handle this. I promise." Hermione turned to Draco, tugging at his arm to pull him slightly away from her old friends.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm sure you can handle this fine on your own, Granger, but you don't have to. Not when I'm here. I promise to shut up."  
  
"Malfoy, the idea of you shutting up is as hopeless as the idea of Snape wearing pink robes." Hermione shook her head and chuckled quietly, forgetting for a few seconds that they were in the middle of a tense situation. Then she remembered, "I'm serious, Malfoy. I think I need to do this on my own. I appreciate your concern more than you can ever imagine, but in order to move forward with this... this... facing up to what I've done... I will need you to back off."  
  
"And if they hurt you?"  
  
"They won't hurt me physically, I'm sure of that. But, yes, they can and probably will hurt me in other ways. I think I owe them the chance to do that."  
  
"Like I'm going to allow that to happen, Granger."  
  
"You have no choice in the matter, Malfoy. This is my decision. I need to do this on my own and I need you to understand that."  
  
Draco glared at her for a few seconds, but her pleading eyes tore at his annoyance. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "OK, Granger. I'll do as you wish. You know where to find me." With that, he made an about face and left for the bar.  
  
She watched his retreating back for a few seconds, well aware of just what it took for Draco to leave her behind to face her old friends alone. She will have to remember to thank him for that later. Later. After this confrontation was over. She turned her old friends who had been watching her and Draco. Now the real grovelling begins. "Where do we go?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why, Hermione?"  
  
Harry asked the question as soon as they had reached the Great Hall antechamber and sat down on the armchairs. Professor McGonogall had approached them soon after Draco left and offered them the use of the antechamber to keep them away from prying eyes and ears. She knew that they needed to sort out a lot of things, and while she had hoped that they could have waited until after the Gala to settle things, she understood that Hermione's friends had waited seven years for an explanation and they could not wait anymore. Not when Hermione was finally available to them again.  
  
Hermione looked up and stared at the face she had loved for all of her adolescent life. Words suddenly failed her. How can she begin to explain to them why she left? It was so long ago, and the reasons she had then, which seemed so valid and justified, were suddenly paltry and flimsy with age.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny spoke up quietly.  
  
Hermione looked at her and gave her a small smile. Then looked down. This was going to be easier if she didn't have to look at them. She sat down on an armchair opposite the three of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I... I was organising my thoughts... I had listed down my reasons seven years ago and back then... you have to believe me... back then I felt like I had no choice but to leave... for good...I...That first year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat... No, I have to go back further than that... I guess the reasons would start with me... with how I've been perceived in the Wizarding World... in Hogwarts... in Gryffindor... by everyone... by my friends... Deep down inside, I've always minded being the Know-it-All... that eventually turned into being The Brains behind the Potter Trio... I know that in our younger years, I had done little to change that perception... But as we grew up, I thought that I had begun showing other aspects of myself... and was continually disappointed that I was still nothing more than The Brainy Girl... Merlin, it sounds to juvenile hearing those words!"  
  
"It's ok, Hermione, were a little more than kids then." Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
Hermione smiled at her before looking down again and continuing.  
  
"When Voldemort was defeated... I thought things would change... I had accepted my role in the struggle to defeat Voldemort... I knew that for as long as he was terrorising our world, we would have do keep to our roles in order to fight him... Harry as the Boy Who Lived... Ron as the Loyal Friend... Me as The Brains... So even if it hurt me to be nothing more than that, I accepted it... I accepted my place and the identity that was given to me... Then, when Voldemort was gone, I began to hope for change... I wanted to you to see ME, not just my books and cleverness and loyalty as a friend...Oh how I wanted you to see me... But during the first year anniversary of the defeat... I came to realise that I was stuck with my old identity and reputation... and I hated it... I couldn't stand it... so I left... I thought that if I left this world, I would be able to be more than what this world had defined me to be... I went back to a Muggle life..."  
  
"With no explanations, Hermione? Didn't we deserve an explanation for your decision as your friends?" Harry said.  
  
"I was angry, Harry... so angry and hurt... angry at myself for not doing anything about it sooner... angry for hoping too much... and hurt... because ... just hurt... and scared that I would never be anything else than what everyone said I was... I wanted to be more... and I was scared to stay where I was because if I did, then I'd be stuck there forever... I was angry, hurt and scared for a really long time... and I knew I was being unfair to all of you... but between that and protecting myself... my selfishness prevailed... I'm sorry."  
  
"That's it? That's it? You left us without any explanation for seven years because you hated being known as The Brain?" Ron burst out.  
  
"Please don't belittle my reasons, Ron." Hermione answered back quietly but firmly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You belittled our friendship! And for what? So you can prove to everyone you're more than a Brainy Girl by shagging Malfoy?!?" He yelled back.  
  
She stood up and glared at him. "I am not shagging Malfoy! How dare you say that to me? Keep Draco out of this. He had nothing to do with my decision to leave. If anything, he was the one who convinced me to come here tonight and finally face all of you. Don't you dare cheapen my friendship with Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley. Don't you dare. I know I more than deserve your anger for leaving and staying away all these years without any explanation, but I don't deserve that kind of accusation. I don't."  
  
She walked to the door and prepared to leave. "This was a mistake. I am sorry for what I've done. I am sorry for hurting all of you. But I refuse to stay here and be maligned. Goodbye."  
  
She opened the door just as Harry yelled "Hermione, wait!"  
  
He rushed to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait. Please."  
  
He closed the door and led her back to the middle of the room, where Ron was standing, looking guilty and very sorry for his outburst. "I'm sorry, Hermione... I was just so... angry, you know... Malfoy... well I've always hated him... and seeing you with him after seven years of not seeing you... I'm sorry."  
  
Seeing that Hermione's stoney expression did not soften, Harry spoke up. "I think what he's trying to say is that it hurts that you could keep yourself from us for seven years, but manage to be friends with Malfoy, who has done nothing but hurt us, hurt you, when we were younger. You do understand how painful that must be for us, right, Hermione?"  
  
"I understand, Harry. And I'm sorry for the extra pain that causes all of you, but Draco has been my only friend in the past six years and I will not give that up just because you can't see past his past."  
  
"It's not our fault that Malfoy was the only friend you've had for a long time, Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"I know... I don't expect you to understand or to forgive me for what I've done... But I am hoping that you would understand one thing... that I didn't mean to hurt you... all I meant to do was to protect myself... and to get over...I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Get over what, Hermione?" Harry prodded.  
  
She was quiet for a few seconds. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
"To get over you, Harry."  
  
He could hear Ron's and Ginny's gasps from the side, but he ignored them. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was hoping that... that once you had defeated Voldemort... that you would be ready for other things... and that would include me... I waited, Harry... I waited for you to see me... to see ME... and to love me... really love ME... not as a friend... not as The Voice of Reason... but as me... all of me... and I thought... I thought you felt the same way... that I had a chance... I was stupid to think that... You're Harry Potter and you could have anyone you wanted... why would you want me?... when I realised that... that was the final straw... I couldn't stay... I couldn't stay and continue to be The Brain... and I couldn't stay and watch you fall in love with someone else... I couldn't stay because I ... I knew that if I did, things would go on as they've gone like when we we in school... about everything... about my identity... and how I felt for you ... and how you felt for me... and I couldn't stay... if I did... there would have been nothing left of me but my brains... and I was more than that... I wanted to be more than that... so I left... I am so sorry."  
  
There was a stunned silence for more than a few minutes after Hermione's confession. Each on lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Finally, Harry spoke up. "And now, Hermione?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are those feelings still true?"  
  
"No, Harry... I'm not entirely the same Hermione Granger who left the Wizarding World seven years ago... I'm different now... I've accepted who I am...and... and I've learned to love who am... who I've become... I don't need the rest of the world to define who I am... and not you, Harry, not you anymore... I am sorry... back then, it hurt too much that you didn't feel the same way... people in love always assume that the person they love owes them something... owes them enough to reciprocate that love... and I was like that, Harry... I hated you for a while for not loving me back... but I hated myself more for being so... unlovable... but not anymore... I know who I am and what I've become... and I appreciate myself enough to not require anyone to love me back... Don't worry, Harry, I'm not harbouring any romantic notions or feelings about you anymore. I'm quite sure of that."  
  
When no one said anything in response to that, Hermione stood up and headed for the door once more.  
  
"Thank you for listening and giving me the chance to explain even if I didn't deserve it. And I wish I could make you all see and feel just how sorry I am for leaving you all just like that... It was not an easy decision, but a part of me doesn't regret that decision because I wouldn't have grown up if I had not left... But a part of me will always regret the fact that I had hurt all of you in order to discover who I really am. Someday, I hope you will forgive for that. And I promise I won't disappear again."  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco's former housemates gathered around him as soon as they saw him alone at the bar. Draco was genuinely pleased to see Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and Vincent Crabbe – the few Slytherins who followed his lead in turning against Voldemort and betraying their Death Eater parents. He felt a momentary sadness for the loss of Gregory Goyle, one of the students who perished during the War. But Draco pushed that aside to give his former housemates his full attention.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, leaning up to give him air-kisses on his cheeks. Millicent soon took Pansy's place, greeting him in the same way. Draco shook hands with Zabini and Crabbe.  
  
"Still looking as good as ever, Draco." Crabbe said.  
  
"Why, Crabbe, you still have those old feelings for me? I'm flattered." Draco laughed, letting Crabbe know that he was just teasing.  
  
They invited Draco to join them at a table to catch up, and thinking that Hermione's confession session with her Gryffindors would take quite some time, Draco agreed to join them.  
  
"What have you been up to, Malfoy?" Zabini asked as soon as they were seated.  
  
"Yes, Draco, where have you been all these years?" Millicent added.  
  
"One at a time, folks. One at a time." Draco said. "Well, I've been in London for the past eight years, you know, living a Muggle life."  
  
"So the rumours are true then? You've gone mad and moved to London to be a Muggle?" Crabbe blurted out. Reformed Death Eater or not, Draco was the last person they would have expected to live as a Muggle -- and talk so casually about it.  
  
Draco grinned. "Well, I haven't gone mad."  
  
"But, why, Draco?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because I felt a change of scenery was in order." Draco replied. He didn't want to get into the very personal reasons why he had left the Wizarding World with his former housemates. He had never been the type to be open about his feelings and his emotions, and the only people he trusted enough to share his real reasons for leaving his past behind were Hermione and Snape. But he didn't want to lie and mislead his former housemates either, he felt he owed them more than that.  
  
"But living with Muggles? Being a Muggle?" Millicent insisted.  
  
"Well not completely a Muggle, Millicent. I can't change who and what I am completely. I don't expect any of you have been to Flourish and Blotts lately?" Draco said.  
  
"I heard you and that Granger co-authored a book." Zabini said.  
  
Draco nodded then added. "I've been doing a bit of research work on charms, spells and potions. I've been asked to do a book on Potions, in fact. But enough about me. What about all of you? What have you been up to?"  
  
The four then proceeded to update Draco on their careers and their lives, providing him with enough distraction to worry too much about what was going on in the antechamber: Zabini was working as an Auror together with Crabbe; Pansy was happily living her dream socialite life as the wife of Viktor Krum, who was away at a Quidditch match in Ireland; and Millicent was a Chaser for the Chudley Canons. Draco was pleased to know that his former housemates had done very well for themselves and had continued to live away from the Dark Arts their parents had been obsessed about.  
  
As Draco listened to the four talk about their current lives, he briefly wondered how he would have turned out to be had he not left the Wizarding World eight years ago. Probably squandering my inheritance, married to a Pure Blood witch, working at the Ministry of Magic with some long and grand title, lording over the Malfoy estate, and being generally miserable, Draco concluded.  
  
"So, Malfoy, what's with you and Granger?" Zabini had finally asked the question they had been dying to ask, but were to afraid to in fear of the infamous Malfoy temper and sharp tongue.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Draco laughed out loud and said, "I was wondering how long before one of you popped that question."  
  
"So what's the answer, Draco?" Pansy prompted, confident that since Draco had only laughed when Blaise asked the first time, Draco wouldn't bite her head off for asking a second time.  
  
"Hermione Granger and I are good friends. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Are you sure, Draco? You two looked pretty cozy up there at the Head Table." Millicent piped in.  
  
Draco smirked at everyone and refused to respond to any more prompting from his former Housemates. He enjoyed seeing his old schoolmates and was genuinely glad that a lot of his Slytherin batchmates were leading successful lives. But the showing-off that was so natural to any Slytherin gathering was getting rather tedious. And now they've all decided to bug him with questions about him and Hermione. He wished she would finish her Confession Session with her old friends so they could go home. He was still smarting about her telling him to let her handle her friends alone, but a part of him understood why she did that. But the other part wanted to burst into the antechamber to make sure that she was OK. If she doesn't show up in the next twenty minutes, I'm going to that antechamber. Damn the consequences.  
  
Someone must have taken his threat seriously because less than ten minutes after Zabini popped the question, Hermione appeared at their table. Her eyes and the tip of her nose were red from crying, but her cheeks were dry and she looked calm and relieved. "Hey."  
  
"Everything ok, Granger?" Draco asked, standing up to peer at her face closely.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine, Malfoy. Thank you" she smiled at him, and then turned to the rest of the people at the table. "Hello, everyone."  
  
Everyone greeted her politely and invited her to join them but Draco said "No, I need to talk to Granger in private. It was good catching up with all of you. The next time there's a Slytherin Reunion, count me in."  
  
He reached for Hermione's arm and led her away from the table towards the bar. "You look like you could use a drink, Granger."  
  
"I could, Malfoy, but I'd much prefer it if I could have said drink in the comfort of my couch."  
  
"You sure? You want to go home?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I've done what I've come here to do. I've granted Professor McGonogall's request. I've shown everyone that I'm alive and ok. I've offered my old friends an explanation for my absence and asked them for forgiveness. I've played nice all night and now I just want to go home."  
  
"Thank Merlin." 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Ginny hesitated from ringing the doorbell. She was not sure if she got the address and the instructions right. The apartment looked just like the typical Muggle homes that she had seen in her Muggle Studies classes at Hogwarts. There was no way that a witch lives in this place. There's not enough magic here. Maybe I took a wrong turn somewhere.  
  
She fished the piece of paper that contained the address and instructions from her pocket, intending to confirm if she was in the right place, when a voice behind her said "Lost, Weasley?"  
  
She could recognise that cold baritone anywhere. There was the only person who could pronounce "Weasley" in that way: well ennunciated, half-amused, half-mocking. She turned to face Draco Malfoy. He looked like he had just been running. He was wearing a pair of gray jogging pants and a form- fitting red t-shirt that made his flushed and sweaty face redder.  
  
To her surprise, he was smiling at her. "If you're thinking you've got the wrong place, you're wrong. Hermione's been waiting for you all day."  
  
As she breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him, Draco headed for the door and opened it for her. He followed her into the small hallway and relieved her overcoat and bag from her to place it in the hallway closet. "Hey, Granger, get your butt down here. Weasley's here."  
  
Ginny heard the sound of running feet above her before seeing a smiling Hermione emerge from the top of the staircase at the end of the hallway. Hermione continued rushing down, her unfettered, curly hair flying in all directions, to give Ginny a warm hug. "You're here! Thank you for coming."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, Hermione." Ginny replied, glad to see her friend again.  
  
"She has a name, you know." Hermione smirked at Draco upon releasing Ginny.  
  
"I know", he smirked back. He appreciatively noticed that she was dressed extra-nice today in a red summer dress that showed off her creamy skin.  
  
"So use it." She commanded before turning her attention to Ginny again. "Come into the living room, Ginny. I've prepared afternoon tea and sandwiches."  
  
"Are you staying, Malfoy?" Hermione said as the three of them reached the living area.  
  
"Are you going to make me leave again, Granger?" Draco stood with his legs braced slightly apart and his arms folded across his chest. She was not going to send him away as easily as she did at the Gala.  
  
"Not yet. Later after tea. But sooner if you don't behave yourself, Malfoy." She flashed him an overly-sweet fake smile before addressing Ginny again. "Will you be alright if I leave you with him for a bit while I get tea?"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded at Hermione. "Of course. If he does anything offensive, I can always use a the Bat-Bogey Hex on him again."  
  
"I can hear you two, you know." Draco said.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "Have a seat and make yourself at home, Ginny. Malfoy, play nice."  
  
Ginny sat down on the blue and green chintz couch and looked around Hermione's living area, admiring its tasteful and well-coordinated decor. Hermione had always liked the colour blue and it was apparent in the way she had decorated her apartment. The chintz couch and armchairs were accompanied by darkwood coffee and side tables. The long, narrow windows were covered with translucent blue curtains that matched the couch and contrasted well with the light yellow walls. Dark green and deep blue vases were placed all over the room.  
  
Draco sat in on the armchair across Ginny. "You're not here as Potter's messenger, right?"  
  
Ginny stiffened up and responded, "No, I'm here as Hermione's friend."  
  
"Good. Just making sure." He said.  
  
"Making sure of what?"  
  
"That you're not here on some mission from Potter to cause Hermione anymore grief."  
  
Ginny chuckled. "If anyone told me seven years ago that I would be sitting in a Muggle apartment with Draco Malfoy telling me that he didn't want anyone to hurt Hermione Granger, I would have laughed my head off."  
  
"Seven years ago, I would have laughed right along with you." Draco smiled. "Or not. Seven years ago, I would have killed myself before laughing with a Weasley."  
  
Ginny smiled at him. Draco had unknowingly given her the final proof she needed to believe that she had made the right decision to connect with Hermione again. If Draco Malfoy, the meanest, cruelest, more prejudiced wizard she had ever encountered next to Snape, could turn out to be a charming, well-intentioned and good man, then there was no need to fret. Everything can and will work out for the best.  
  
"So what have you been up to, Draco?" Ginny asked, finally allowing the last of the ice between them to break.  
  
"In which life, Ginny? The wizarding one or the Muggle one?  
  
"Well, I know a bit about what you've been doing as a wizard. I've read the book you and Hermione co-authored. It was impressive, by the way."  
  
"Thanks. It's hard not to do an excellent job with Hermione as a task- master."  
  
"I know, she used to bug all of us about homework and being responsible and doing things the right way." Ginny grinned at the memory of the overacheiving Hermione Granger and her colour-coded charts. "But what I'm really curious about is your Muggle life, Draco. How did you manage to adjust here?"  
  
"Well... it wasn't easy. It took me a while to get the hang of it. Not to mention about a hundred burned pots, a thousand broken plates, and a million calls to the police for assistance." He said.  
  
"I can only imagine. But what do you do for a living here, Draco?"  
  
"I work part-time for the Tate Gallery here in London. Mostly in assessing and spotting new artists and organising exhibits for them."  
  
"How did you manage to do that?"  
  
"With a Muggle degree in Art History."  
  
"Is he already bragging to you about how he breezed through college, leaving lesser mortals behind?" Hermione smirked at Draco as she re-entered the living room, bearing a tray of tea and sandwiches.  
  
"Spare me, Granger. You know damn well that I never state the obvious." He said with a bored tone, watching her as she placed the tray on the table.  
  
"Oh, really... Then why have I heard you tell countless girlfriends that they deserved better than a prat like you?" She replied, standing right next to him with her a smirk.  
  
"You know, Granger, you really should stop listening in on other people's conversations. It's considered rude in most cultures."  
  
"And you really should stop breaking up with your girlfriends in front of me, Malfoy." Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"True, that." He stood up and tucked a curl behind her ear, his hand remaining on the side of her face. "Well, I'm off for now. It was good to see you again, Ginny. Do come by more often." He had turned his gaze back to Ginny, who was watching their exchange with rapt eyes.  
  
"I thought you were staying for tea?" Hermione said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Nah, I'd better go so you two can have more time catching up. I'm sure you ladies have things to talk about that would offend my poor, innocent ears. Besides, I need a shower." He smiled at her then moved his hand to her nape to pull her face closer as he leaned down to drop a quick, soft kiss on her forehead. "See you later, Granger."  
  
He gave a final nod to Ginny before leaving the room.  
  
Hermione took the chair he had just vacated and began serving tea. When she saw Ginny's amused expression, she asked "What, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Hermione. It's just fun to watch you and Draco together." Ginny smiled. It was true, Ginny enjoyed the exchange she had witnessed thoroughly. While she believed Hermione's claim that there was nothing but friendship between her and Draco, Ginny was not as sure about what the future held for the two "friends".  
  
"Well, I'm glad we've managed to provide ample entertainment for you, Ginny Weasley." Hermione rolled her eyes as she handed Ginny a cup of tea. "Help yourself to the sandwiches."  
  
The two old friends shared a few minutes of comfortable silence as they enjoyed their first meal together in seven years.  
  
It had been two weeks since the Gala and Hermione's re-appearance. It took a Ginny several days to fully comprehend and accept Hermione's confessions. It took two more days for her to ponder about seeing her old friend and renewing their ties. Ginny was genuinely curious about Hermione's current life, and sincerely concerned enough to want to see how her old friend was faring. When Dumbledore sent her, Harry and Ron a message containing details on how to reach Hermione, saying that Hermione had requested him to provide her old friends the information, Ginny took that as a sign that it was time to let the past rest and re-connect with Hermione. So she sent Hermione a letter to express her interest in seeing Hermione, who had immediately responded with an invitation and directions to her Muggle home.  
  
"You look happy, Hermione." Ginny finally said.  
  
"I guess it's because I am, Ginny." Hermione smiled for a few seconds before turning serious. "How is everyone recovering from that scene at the Gala?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. When you left the room, we all sat there in stunned silence for a long time. Then Harry walked out, followed by Ron. I haven't seen them since. They're currently on a mission in Spain, helping out the Spanish Ministry of Magic on some case involving a series of strange murders."  
  
"I see. I can only imagine what a shock it had been for all of you. I'm really sorry, Ginny. Do you think I should just have kept quiet and remained gone?"  
  
"No, Hermione! I can't speak for those two and I don't want to, but as far as I'm concerned, I am so very happy that you had finally decided to see us and talk to us again. I've missed my good and brilliant friend, you know." Ginny's eyes were beginning to water. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your defense when my idiot brother started attacking you--"  
  
"Say no more, Ginny." Hermione interrupted her. "You don't owe me any apologies for that night. Scratch that. You don't owe me any apologies. Period. I was the one who left without explanation. I was the one who couldn't see past my broken heart and my identity crisis. And in a way, Ron was right. I did belittle our friendship -- but not in the way that he accused me of. But for the past seven years, I have not valued our friendship enough to see beyond myself and my needs. And I am truly sorry for that."  
  
"But not completely, right, Hermione?" Ginny said without judgment. "You said that a part of you was not sorry and that you wouldn't be what you are now, you wouldn't have this life now, if you had stayed."  
  
"Yes, Ginny. A part of me does feel that way. A part of me, that intelligent and calculating part of me that I've always resented, feels that leaving our world seven years ago was necessary for me to finally learn to accept and love who I really am. I needed to have a life outside of what we all had together. I needed to have a life that did not include Harry Potter. Because my unreciprocated feelings for him would have eventually ruined me."  
  
"I understand that, Hermione. I really do. More than anyone else... But, did you have to leave all of us behind?"  
  
"At that time, I felt I had to, Ginny. Because all of us were wrapped around him, Ginny. We had no choice and I certainly don't blame anyone for it. It was simply a fact of our old lives, that all we were as wizards and witches were focused on supporting Harry and lightening the heavy burden that had been placed on his young shoulders. That was what defined all of us in our world. That was what defined me."  
  
Ginny didn't respond for a moment, needing to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She knew exactly what Hermione meant as she herself had continued to live in Harry's shadow, hoping that he would one day see her in the light.  
  
"Would you have stayed if he loved you back, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh yes, Ginny. That night before I decided to leave for good, I was so sure that my happily ever after was finally going to happen and I wanted nothing more. I was so sure he felt the same way. Then... well then we talked and as we talked, I realised that the happily ever after I wanted was not meant for me, and it was devastating. Do you know how it feels to dream of something for so long and then realise that it would never happen?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "But how can you be sure, Hermione? How can you be sure that the dream was never meant to be yours? Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had decided to stay?"  
  
"For the first two years, I had wondered and obsessed about the possibilities that I've left behind. Believe me, I had almost convinced myself so many times that during my absence, Harry had eventually realised that he loved me, and I had often found myself with my bags packed and ready to head back to our world... but then whenever I would reach that point, I would remember how it felt to be in the sidelines of his life, how it felt whenever he would look at another girl with interest, how it felt to have had to put on a brave smile and pretend everything was ok as he continued to fail to see the love I had for him... The thought of that, the possibility that I would feel like that again when I returned, always snapped me back to my senses."  
  
"He missed you, you know. For the past seven years, he never got rid of that lost look in his eyes that been there since you left. He never talked about it, of course, but I could see it as clear as day. No one could ever replace you in his life and in his heart, Hermione. Everyone knew that."  
  
Hermione looked Ginny in the eye for a few seconds before saying "And how do you feel about that, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gasped, her eyes widening. "You know?"  
  
"Now I do, but I've always suspected it, Ginny. Takes one to know one and all that." Hermione said gently. "It must have hurt you tremendously."  
  
"Yes" Ginny sobbed and began pouring out all her pent up and secreted emotions, all her insecurities about Hermione, all her self-doubts, all her love for Harry Potter, and all her pain for knowing that he would never return her love. By the time she had finished speaking and her tears had fully taken over her, Hermione had left her chair to engulf Ginny in a long, comforting embrace.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, locked in each other's arms, crying for their common pain.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. You need to get over him -- for him and more importantly, for yourself." Hermione said as their tears had finally abated. She grabbed the table napkins from the coffee table and handed some to Ginny while she wiped her own face.  
  
"I know, Hermione. But I'm not strong like you."  
  
"Ginny Weasley! Don't you dare say that about yourself. You are just as strong, even stronger than I am. You have been able to sustain your love for Harry for all these years, you have been able to bear all that pain. That is something that I was never brave or strong enough to do, Ginny. I might have brute force and strength, but you have an enduring kind of strength. The kind that lasts."  
  
"Yes, but you had the strength to get over him, Hermione. I've never had that."  
  
"Out of fear and selfishness, Ginny, and at the expense of my friends' feelings. I got over him out of fear. Out of desperation."  
  
They remained quiet after that again. Hermione, out of concern for Ginny, who clearly needed a few minutes to compose herself and gather herself.  
  
"What now, Hermione?" Ginny finally spoke up.  
  
"Harry asked me that question, too, Ginny."  
  
"Yes, I know, but that time, I was still reeling from your confession to fully understand what you were saying."  
  
"I am no longer the eighteen-year old girl who was blindly in love with her bestfriend, Ginny. And nor do I want to be that person again. That Hermione Granger was too caught up in how others defined her. That Hermione Granger allowed her entire identity to be wrapped up in Harry Potter. I'm not like that anymore. As for my feelings about him, to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was really over him until the Gala. That uncertainty almost made me miss that event, but Draco kind of forced the issue on me and made me realise that I was being cowardly and unfair to all of you these past seven years. So I had to go. I had to face up to what I had done. And I had to face Harry Potter. And you know what? I realised then that I don't know him anymore, and while a part of me will always mourn the fact that I never had my happily ever after with him, a bigger part of me has outgrown that."  
  
"Even if he has finally come to his senses and realises that he loves you?"  
  
"How can he love me when he doesn't know me, Ginny? If Harry harbours any love for me, it's for the eighteen year old girl he knew, not for who I am now. As for myself, the Harry Potter I know is the eighteen-year old hero I left behind so cruelly all these years. I don't know Harry Potter anymore, how I can love him?"  
  
"He hasn't changed all that much, Hermione. He's still the same Harry Potter that defeated You Know Who."  
  
"I'm glad if that's the case, Ginny, because the Harry Potter I knew was an exemplary man and wizard, but the fact still remains that I am no longer the same Hermione Granger."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny had to confirm one last time.  
  
"Are you trying to pair me up with Harry or are you making sure that I'm no longer competition, Weasley?" Hermione teased, smiling at Ginny.  
  
Ginny had to laugh at that. "Obviously, that hunky, blond Slytherin has rubbed off on you way too much, Granger."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes, indeed he has."  
  
"Although, you've always had a wicked wit yourself, Hermione. I remember you telling my idiot brother that he had the emotional depth of a teaspoon when you were fifteen." Ginny and Hermione laughed at the reminder of Hermione and Ron's legendary antagonistic relationship.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, Ginny?" Hermione asked once their laughter had died down.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Thank you." Ginny gave Hermione another brief hug and a smile. "I've really missed you, Hermione. And even though you tell me that you're not the same Hermione Granger I knew, I can still see glimpses of her now. The best parts of her... and if you'd allow me, I'd like to get to know the new and improved Hermione Granger, and call her my friend."  
  
Hermione smiled back as her eyes watered with happy tears. "I would like to get to know the new and improved Ginny Weasley as well -- and I would be honoured to be your friend."  
  
~~~~  
  
"I gather things went well with Ginny today. You look positively radiant, Granger." Draco when he saw her enter his kitchen. He was in the middle of preparing his dinner.  
  
"It went very well, Malfoy. Better than I had hoped for." She had gone straight to his place after Ginny left, wanting to share her good vibes with him.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"Got a better idea, Malfoy. Go put on your pretty frock and let's go out for dinner. My treat."  
  
"Hmm. If this is what I get everytime one of your old friends shows up at your place, I'm going to have to send a few owls tomorrow to get them to come -- in droves and often."  
  
It took less than ten minutes for Draco to get ready for dinner. He had already showered and was wearing a clean pair of denims so all he needed to change was his ratty old t-shirt. When he re-appeared in the kitchen, ready to go, Hermione had to look away for a second to control the warm and ticklish feeling that had run up her spine at the sight of him. He was wearing the crisp, white long-sleeved button-down shirt that she had given him for his birthday last year. She had always liked Draco in white as it accentuated his angelic features and made his grey eyes more silver-y.  
  
Sometimes, he's just too beautiful for words. Those eyes... and that jawline you could cut things with... and those shoulders... that chest...Oh stop it, Granger. He's your friend. Only your friend. Stop salivating.  
  
"I was thinking we could go to Traffalgar Square for dinner. There's a new Mediterranean restaurant that's supposed to be good there. I read it in the newspaper the other day." Hermione said loudly to cover up her guilty thoughts.  
  
Over dinner, she told Draco about her afternoon with Ginny, and how they made plans to meet up at Diagon Alley next week for lunch. The familiar trepidation that almost always stopped his heart grew as he realised what her renewed friendship with Ginny might mean. How long until Ginny Weasley was able to convince her stupid brother to see Hermione again and re- connect with her? How long until Weasley convinced Potter to do the same thing? And how long after they were all back together will it take for Hermione to move fully back into the Wizarding World? And then after that, how long until she gets her happily ever after with Potter?  
  
Draco figured he had at most one more year with Hermione, and his trepidation continued to grow.  
  
"Malfoy? You ok? You've been awfully quiet. Are you not happy about Ginny?"  
  
"Of course, I'm happy for you, Granger. Don't be silly. I'm a bit distracted tonight, I guess. Must be the exhibition I have to organise in two weeks." Draco said, smiling apologetically at her for his behaviour.  
  
As Hermione assured him that he had nothing to worry about and that the exhibit would as brilliant as all the other exhibits he had organised in the past, Draco admitted to himself that he was indeed happy for her renewed friendship with Ginny Weasley. A part of him was genuinely happy that she had re-connected with her old friends. He knew that she needed to do that in order to make her life a little bit more perfect. She needed to face her old friends in order to finally complete her transformation as a brilliant and wonderful woman and witch. She would never shine fully if she kept herself hidden from the people she cared about. So, really, a huge part of him was very happy for the latest developments in her life. It was just that sometimes that part of him was overshadowed by the hollow feeling in his heart and the cold, shooting pain in his heart at the thought of losing her.  
  
He vowed to not ruin her happy mood tonight and silence whatever fears he had for now.  
  
"You will be there for the opening of the exhibit, right? I need a date." He said.  
  
"Sheesh, Malfoy, if that's the way you ask all women out on a date, it's a wonder you get laid as much as you do." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What do you want, Granger? A formal invitation? Or me on bended knees?"  
  
"Hmm. I wouldn't mind seeing you on bended knees in front of me, Malfoy" she countered.  
  
"Why, Granger, I didn't know you thought of me that way, you brazen hussy." He raised an eyebrow at her and fought a huge grin as he watched as she realised the double entendre of her words. Her eyes widened and a major blush spread from the base of her neck to the tips of her ears. She could be so adorable sometimes, Draco thought.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Malfoy!" she sputtered, blushing deeper when a very graphic picture of Draco on bended knees in front of her doing wicked things flashed through her mind and excited her. Oh, Merlin!  
  
Draco decided to take pity on her by not commenting on her sputtered response and her blush. "So, will you be at the opening or not?"  
  
"August 15, right?" She confirmed, grateful that he didn't tease her further and that the image was temporarily gone from her mind.  
  
"Yes. Seven-thirty in the evening. Formal. Oh and tell your mum and dad that I'll reserve invitations for them. I'm pretty sure Katherine would be delighted with this new artist." Hermione's parents were avid art collectors and patrons, and Draco was always happy to invite them to Tate Gallery exhibitions and events, knowing that they derived so much pleasure from discovering new artists. A pleasure that Draco shared with the Granger couple, who had accepted him into the Granger family as a trusted friend.  
  
"OK, I'll be there. But next time, Malfoy, do try to ask me nicely."  
  
"Next time, I'll be on bended knees in front of you, Granger." He said with a teasing grin and waggling eyebrows.  
  
She threatened to pour water on his head if he didn't quit it to cover up her mortification and excitement. The graphic image was back and this time, it was stuck in her mind. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The Once a Month Sunday dinners at The Burrow were one of the constants in Harry's life that he continued to be excited about. Who would not be excited at the thought of Molly Weasley's mouth-watering beef pot roast and strawberry shortcake? Besides, Harry had always looked forward to seeing the Weasleys and catch up with them. After all, the Weasleys were the only true family he had ever known and kept. They had never failed to make him feel like the seventh Weasley sibling, providing him with a sense of belongingness and closeness that he had craved in his childhood.  
  
Tonight was different, however. If Harry had a choice, he wouldn't have joined his adopted family tonight. But Molly had sent him a message to tell him that everyone was expecting him, and that they knew that he was back in Britain since Ron was back as well. If he didn't love and respect the Weasley Clan so much, he would have been able to make up an excuse to skip the dinner and avoid the discussion that he was sure would rule the dinner table.  
  
It was the first time they were all gathering after the Gala, and he was sure that the main topic of conversation tonight would be Hermione Granger's re-appearance in the Wizarding World. A topic he had been so successful in avoiding during the weeks that followed the Gala. He and Ron had not even discussed it, each of them lost in their own thoughts and feelings about seeing their bestfriend again. Harry had a feeling that Ron somehow resented him for Hermione's disappearance. After all, she admitted to them that one of the main reasons she left all of them was because Harry Potter broke her heart. A voice in his mind argued that he was simply projecting his own guilt at Ron, and that Ron really didn't feel that way about him. But another voice countered that it was possible that Ron blamed him, after all, Ron had always had the penchant for making the harshest judgments on his friends. He had believed Harry to have been guilty of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire in their 4th year, and just a few weeks ago, Ron had accused Hermione of shagging Draco Malfoy just so she could prove to everyone that there was more to her than her brains. Harry still couldn't quite believe that Ron had yelled that at her, that he could be that judgmental, petty and insensitive towards someone he had shared so much with. Harry, as hurt as he was to see Hermione all friendly and nice with Malfoy, had had to fight the urge to deck Ron for his accusations.  
  
Harry and Ron had just come back from a successful mission in Spain, where they had spent more than two weeks constantly in each other's company. At first, Harry had dreaded Ron bringing up Hermione and badgering Harry for answers and explanations. But it seemed that Ron was just as reluctant to discuss things with him, and so while they had worked and lived together in Spain everyday, they had both carefully avoided that sore topic.  
  
Ginny, surprisingly, was also keeping mum about it. He and Ron had left for Spain the morning after the Gala so she had not had the chance to confront him or Ron about Hermione. But he knew Ginny, and she had never let geographical distance keep her from discussing things with him when she wanted to in the past. Besides, he had been back in Britain for a few days now and he had yet to see a glimpse of her. Harry suspected that she wanted to avoid the topic as much as he and Ron did, so he did not seek her out.  
  
His two closest friends, however, were the least of his concerns. The bulk of his conflicting thoughts had to do with his other bestfriend, the one who disappeared on him. Harry may have successfully avoided talking about her with anyone after the Gala, true, but he had not been able to keep his thoughts away from her and her confession. To say that he was stunned by the final piece in her confession would be a huge understatement. He had no idea that she felt that way about him way back then. He had always known that he was special to Hermione, just as she had always been special to her. He accepted that knowledge because he believed that they were special to each other because of the roles they played in the battle against Voldemort. She had no choice but to treat him special because he was The Boy Who Lived, and he, in turn, had to distinguish her from the rest of his peers and comrades in arms because she was The Brains Behind the Operation. Never, in all their years together, had he imagined that his specialness to her had romantic dimensions.  
  
She was right. To him, she had always just been his loyal bestfriend and the Voice of Reason. He had failed to see beyond the role she had played in the war, and in doing so, he broke her heart and made her question her worth as a woman worthy of being loved. He wanted so much to rush after her when she finally left the antechamber and apologise from the bottom of his stupid, clueless heart for the pain he had caused her. Right there and then, he had forgiven her for leaving without explanation. All his anger and feelings of betrayal could not compare to the overwhelming guilt he felt for hurting her so much that she believed she had no choice but to leave their world.  
  
What kept him from running after her, and from contacting her after Dumbledore sent him information on how to reach her, was his uncertainty about what her confession implied: Had she forgiven him for his callousness and insensitivity? Or did she still harbour bitter feelings towards him for failing to love her the way she wanted to be loved by him? Did she still harbour the same feelings for him? If she did, then would she expect him to finally reciprocate those feelings? If he failed to reciprocate again, would she hate him for good?  
  
All those questions had been running across his mind for the past few weeks with no answers. But the main question that stuck and refused to budge was: How did he feel about her right now?  
  
Hermione had always told them in school that bringing out the crux of the matter by unearthing the real questions was the key to figuring things out. She had once tried to show him and Ron how she was able to figure things out by making lists of questions, answers and other factors, eagerly launching into an impromptu lecture on what she swore was an effective way of organising one's thoughts. Instead of listening, he and Ron had continued their Exploding Snap game and laughingly told her that they didn't need to learn how to do it because she could always do it for them and just give them the answers. He had seen a fleeting hurt look on her face when they rejected her eager offer, but she covered it up by huffily walking out on them. He realised now that that was one of many instances in their school life that they had hurt her feelings with their insensitivity and their confidence that she would always be there for them. Little hurts that had confirmed her worst fears about her identity and chipped away at her self-esteem. He would always be sorry for that.  
  
He was doubly sorry now because had he paid attention to her that night, he would now have had the skill to organise his thoughts to arrive at answers to the questions that were threatening to make his head burst.  
  
~~~~  
  
One bite of Molly Weasley's beef pot roast and Harry almost kicked himself for entertaining the idea of skipping the Weasley's Once a Month Sunday dinner. Besides, no one had brought up the topic he was hell-bent on avoiding. He suspected that Molly and Arthur had something to do with the Weasley children's uncharacteristic tact on the matter of Hermione. The Weasley couple were wise enough to know, even without any confirmation, that Hermione Granger's re-appearance was not something that Harry, Ron and Ginny had taken lightly. Just as Molly was wise enough to warn all of them against confronting Hermione publicly and immediately after seeing her in the Gala.  
  
His gratitude for the Weasleys' consideration and sensitivity was dashed when the youngest Weasley, who was probably the only one of the siblings who had enough backbone and gall to go against their parents, decided that enough was enough and opened her mouth.  
  
"I went shopping with Hermione yesterday at Diagon Alley. She bought the most beautiful dress at Madame Malkins. I think she's going to wear it for some art exhibit opening that she has to attend next week. Did you know that Madame Malkine's latest collection is Muggle-inspired? I wonder if it will be a hit with wizards and witches." Ginny said casually, with her chin tilted as if to dare anyone to challenge her for mentioning the one name they had avoided all night. She glanced quickly at her parents, signalling them to stay out of it. Molly and Arthur nodded.  
  
Only Fleur had enough grace and panache to respond to Ginny as the rest of the members of the family widened their eyes and dropped their jaws.  
  
"Oui, Geeeny. I have zeen zat Madame Malkin's new dresses. Zey are tres magnifique! What did 'Ermione buy?"  
  
"Oh she got this beautiful black evening gown that was enchanted to be warm when the weather was cold and to be cool when the weather was too hot. It's floor-length and finely detailed, and made from Chinese silk. It came with a deep red shawl that has temperature charms as well. Oh you should have seen Hermione in it, Fleur, she looked quite stunning. Much better than the way she looked at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, do you remember, Fleur?" Ginny said enthusiastically, ignoring the other people in the table who were either glaring at her or looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Oh oui, I remember zat. Zat Veeektor Krum was a bit ... how do you say... enamored? weez 'Ermione zat night, yes?"  
  
Ginny laughed and Serena, who had never met Hermione and so was finding the reaction of most of the Weasley Clan quite silly, finally joined the conversation. "Oh I remember that time. There were a few articles on her in several newspapers and magazines. I was living in Bulgaria at that time and talk about Hermione Granger was everywhere. After all, she was dating THE Viktor Krum."  
  
After a few more tense minutes, which the three ignored as they continued talking about the new collection at Madam Malkins, Ginny's shopping trip with Hermione, and rumours about Hermione and Krum's relationship years ago, Harry finally spoke up. "What do you mean you went shopping with her, Ginny?"  
  
"I went shopping with her. I went to her house a week before that for afternoon tea, and then we made plans to go shopping the following Saturday. We're going out again next week, if our schedules allow it." Ginny responded.  
  
"You went to her house?" Ron asked quietly, looking at his sister with something akin to awe. "But she lives with Muggles!"  
  
"No, not really, Ron. She lives in this nice apartment all by herself."  
  
"But her neighbours must be Muggles!" Ron said.  
  
"Need I remind you, Ron, that Hermione is Muggleborn? She's used to living around Muggles. She had a Muggle childhood--"  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant... you went out into a Muggle area? On your own?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a big girl, Ron. Besides, I was curious about Hermione's current life to brave going out into Muggle London. But I must admit that for a while, I was bit daunted and thought that I had gotten lost because Hermione's apartment looked just like the pictures they showed us in Muggle Studies class. I thought that I was in the wrong house, because I couldn't imagine a witch like Hermione living in such... a normal place. But luckily, Draco showed up before I lost my nerve." Ginny said as off-handly as possible, bracing herself for the outbursts at the mention of Draco's name. Oh well, they all had to accept sooner or later that Draco was not budging from Hermione's life, nor did Hermione want him to.  
  
"Malfoy?!?!" That was George.  
  
"What was tin Merlin's name was he doing there?!?!" That was Fred.  
  
"Are they bloody living together?" George again.  
  
"Were the rumours at the Gala true? They're married?" Fred this time.  
  
Ginny sighed to keep from grinning at the predictability of her brothers before answering calmly.  
  
"Well, I think that afternoon I ran into Draco outside of Hermione's house, he had just come home from a jog. He was all sweaty and stuff--"  
  
"Probably all yummy, too, eh, Ginny? I saw him at the Gala. Delish." Serena giggled, thoroughly enjoying the looks on the other Weasleys' faces.  
  
"Hey! I'm here? Remember?" Charlie protested good-naturedly. He had decided to sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
"Delish indeed" Ginny continued. "So anyway, he told me that I was in the right place and led me inside the apartment."  
  
"So they're living together?!?" This time, it was Ron.  
  
"No, no. I told you, she lives by herself. Draco lives next door."  
  
"What?!?!?" That was George, Fred, Ron, Harry all together. Bill and Charlie had burst out laughing at their younger brothers.  
  
"That prat is her neighbour?!?" George again.  
  
"That Pure Blood git is living with Muggles?" Fred this time.  
  
"Yes, he's been living in the Muggle world for the past eight years." Ginny said.  
  
"Why?" Bill asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't ask him. But he did say that he has a Muggle job with some art gallery or something like that. Oh, and Muggle college degree, too."  
  
Her brothers stared at her in shock for a few seconds before Arthur finally spoke up. "People can change, you know. I spoke to Malfoy at the Gala and he didn't seem at all like the spoiled boy he was when you lot were in school."  
  
"Sure, dad, but prats are prats." George answered back.  
  
"I would like to hear more about Hermione though." Molly, taking her husband's cue, decided to finally join the discussion. "I didn't get the chance to talk to for long during the Gala. I am curious about her life now, Ginny."  
  
"Well, she's a professor in a Muggle university, teaching sociology and medieval history. But you all know she also does wizarding work. The book, remember? And she seems happy, mother. Quite happy." Ginny said with a smile, her pride at her friend evident in her face.  
  
"What is she like now, Ginny? Is she the same Hermione Granger we knew long ago?" Bill asked.  
  
"Well... in some ways, yes. In some ways, no. She's still as intelligent as ever. But you know what? She's funnier now. It's like she's more relaxed and laidback. I've never considered Hermione as a funny person, but now, she makes me laugh. Still as warm as she has always been though. But she's also more confident now... I mean, she was confident when we were in school... but it was more like bravado than real confidence, you know... Now she seems very self-assured. But she's still as kind. Still a good girl." Ginny said.  
  
The people at the table smiled at that, relieved that the witch they had loved and respect all these years had managed to retain traits that were uniquely Hermione while aquiring new ones that improved her.  
  
"Do you think she'll welcome other wizarding people back in her life?" Ron said shyly, looking down and refusing to meet anyone's eye.  
  
"You did receive Professor Dumbledore's message, right, Ron? I think that means that she would be happy to see anyone of her old friends who wanted to see her." Ginny smiled at her brother. "But, Ron, before you go rushing to Hermione's place, please be aware that there might be some aspects to her life that you would not like. I hope you don't expect her to give those things up just because you yelled at her to give them up."  
  
"You're talking about Malfoy, aren't you." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, mainly, I am talking about Draco. They are not romantically together BUT they are good friends, Ron. Very good friends. I've seen the two of them together and everything I've witnessed tells me that they are genuine friends. I know that Hermione does not expect any of you to be friends with Draco or to believe that he truly has changed, but I think she has the right to expect you to respect her friendship with him." Ginny looked at everyone at the table, trying to make sure that everyone completely understood what she said.  
  
"Hell, if the last Malfoy in the face of our world can live as a Muggle for the past eight years, I'd definitely believe that that same Malfoy could be friends with Hermione." Bill said, firmly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry had kept quiet for most of the dinner conversation, letting the other Weasleys interrogate Ginny on news about Hermione. He had thought Ginny crazy and tactless for bringing up Hermione's name so casually over dinner, but he soon realised that Ginny knew exactly what she was doing. She was breaking the ice that had surrounded Hermione's name for the past seven years. She was assuring everyone that Hermione was fine and that her absence for the past seven years had not turned her into a monster. She had calmly and rationally confronted the Malfoy issue by focusing on the common respect and love everyone had for Hermione and using those to let them open their minds about Hermione and Malfoy's friendship.  
  
Harry had gotten more than an eyeful of Hermione and Malfoy's closeness at the Gala, watching them as he did that night. And if that wasn't enough to convince him, Hermione's passionate response to Ron for "cheapening my friendship with Draco Malfoy" was glaring proof that those two were indeed friends. Yet, he was still surprised when Ginny announced that the two were neighbours, implying that they were practically living together. He had not missed that detail in Ginny's story of Malfoy opening Hermione's apartment to let Ginny in. It meant that Malfoy had access to Hermione's home. It implied that Hermione trusted Malfoy completely.  
  
There were still remnants of his hurt at Hermione's willingness to be friends with Malfoy, who had done nothing but hurt and insult her for most of their adolescent years, and her seven-year rejection of her friendship with Harry, who had been nothing but a true friend and companion to her. Yet, Ginny's words reverberated in Harry's head and heart. He didn't have to be friends with Malfoy. He only needed to accept that Malfoy was Hermione's friend, and respect her enough to respect that friendship.  
  
He still had so many questions though. Not only about his relationship with Hermione, but about Hermione's current life. He wanted to know how she ended up friends with Malfoy. He wanted to know how she ended up teaching sociology and Medieval history, he was so sure she would be a doctor or a lawyer in the Muggle world. He wanted to know how she had managed to live both in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. He wanted to know about her seven years away from him. He wanted to know everything about the Hermione Granger that emerged from his bookish, bossy, bushy-haired childhood friend.  
  
And he knew that that only way he would know all that was by seeing her again. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Darling, you look absolutely smashing." Katherine Granger said as she approached Hermione for a quick kiss and hug. When she and Evan arrived at the opening of the latest Tate Gallery exhibition, Katherine had immediately scanned the room for her daughter. She had not seen Hermione from the entrance but she spotted Draco's white-blond head towering over most of the guests from afar. She and Evan headed straight to where he was standing, confident that they would find their daughter beside the young man.  
  
"Thank you, mother." Hermione smiled and then turned to her father to give him a quick kiss and hug, too. She had worn the black evening gown that Ginny convinced her to buy from Madame Malkin's at Diagon Alley. She had wanted to buy a new dress for this event and had been thinking that she would find the perfect dress at Harrod's. She wasn't really planning to buy anything from Madame Malkin's, thinking that she had enough Wizarding clothes in her closet for her rare trips to the Wizarding World. But when she saw this dress, she knew she had to have it. The dress was black and was made with the softest and finest Chinese silk. The design was simple, which suited Hermione's tastes. The form-fitting upper bodice had a simple tube-type design that ended just below her waistline before flaring into a floor-length skirt. The only unique detail to the main dress was the thin black strap that started from the left side of her upper chest, stretching across her bare upper chest and curving along her right shoulder to end at the right side of her back. The asymetrical effect of that strap provided a tasteful and elegant quirk to the dress, which Hermione loved. Accented with a deep red Chinese silk shawl that came with the dress and a pair of pointed black satin mules, the overall effect of Hermione's outfit was sophisticated and posh. She topped her elegant attire with a sleek chignon and a pair of diamond and platinum earrings.  
  
She convinced herself that the main reason she bought the outfit was because of the temperature-regulating charms on the dress and the shawl. The charms were supposed to make her dress and the shawl respond to the wearer's body temperature and the climate around her by warming up or cooling down to make sure that the wearer would always be comfortable. This was one of the charms that she and Draco had worked on for their book, and she was quite pleased to know that it was being used by Madame Malkin. Professional pride and practicality, combined with the sedate beauty of the dress, made Hermione purchase the dress, turning a blind eye to its price tag. But tonight, when Draco showed up to pick her up for the event, the pleased look that flared in his eyes and his slightly gaping mouth followed by a blushing smile at her and his whipered "Nice", Hermione realised what really made the dress worth the galleons she paid for it.  
  
"Brilliant job on tonight's opening, Draco. From the looks of it, the event's a success." Evan shook the younger man's hand, smiling. Both men looked good in their tuxedos.  
  
"Oh yes, Draco, congratulations." Katherine chipped in, giving Draco a quick hug. She was wearing an emerald green Armani gown that showed off her trim body.  
  
"Thanks. Have you had the chance to see the exhibit yet? Katherine, I think you would particularly enjoy Ian Miles' work." Draco smiled back at Hermione's parents. He genuinely liked the Granger couple, who were both as kind-hearted, warm and brilliant as their only daughter. Katherine and Evan had a highly-successful joint dental practice, which included clients like the current Prime Minister and his family, other members of Parliament and some members of the British Royal Family. Yet, they had remained down-to- earth, often volunteering for medical missions in poorer countries and shunning the snobbery that was so prevalent among their peers and social circles. The only luxuries the Granger couple had were travelling and collecting art. But for Draco, the one thing that showed Katherine and Evan's quality as people was Hermione Granger. The fact that Hermione managed to keep a close relationship with her parents, despite growing up a celebrated witch in the Wizarding World, only proved to Draco that Katherine and Evan Granger were loving parents, who had been able to raise a daughter who valued the same things they did - fairness, respect for others, social awareness, and excellence in all of their undertakings.  
  
Draco offered to give the Grangers a tour of the exhibit when they told them that they had not had the chance to see it. When Katherine and Evan said yes to his offer, he led them to the main exhibit area, keeping Hermione close to him with a hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Are you giving the welcome speech tonight, Draco?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Fortunately, no, Katherine. Mr. Reilly, the head of Tate Gallery, is stuck with that task." Draco answered.  
  
"But surely, they should give you your chance in the spotlight, Draco. After all, you're the person responsible for organising this event. Give credit where credit is due, I say." Evan said, shaking his head at the thought of someone else upstaging the young man who had worked so hard for the exhibit.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright, Evan. Public speaking has never been my forte, and I'm quite pleased that I won't have to get up on stage and deliver a speech." Draco replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it, dad. Malfoy really is horrid at public speaking. Remember how he was when he delivered his Head Boy speech at our graduation? He was all green and pasty before, during and after that speech." Hermione laughed, earning her a glare and a quick pinch at the waste from Draco.  
  
"Stop teasing him, Hermione. You get nervous at delivering speeches too." Katherine admonished.  
  
"Yes, Granger, listen to your mother. Besides, have you forgotten how nervous you were weeks before your Head Girl speech? You almost tore your hair out and drove me insane with your incessant mumbling and panic attacks." He smiled, recalling the moments where he had caught her pacing and mumbling to herself in the office they were required to share as Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Katherine and Evan laughed. They both knew how panicky their daughter got at the thought of public speaking and can imagine the scene Draco had just described.  
  
"When are the two of you ever going to stop teasing each other anyway?" Evan asked, shaking his head at the wizard and witch who seemed to derive so much pleasure from being mean to each other. When he had first witnessed their interaction, he found the exchange of smirks and snide comments a bit disconcerting. But he had long since realised and accepted that underneath the verbal battles those two young people loved engaging in was genuine respect and fondness for each other.  
  
Hermione and Draco smiled at Evan in response. "Never." They said at the same time.  
  
Katherine and Evan had turned away to admire one of the paintings. Draco leaned down and whispered to Hermione in a low voice, "Yes, Granger, when are we ever going to stop teasing each other?"  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip at the rush of warmth that coursed through her body at the sound and feel of Draco's whisper. She gave him a small smile and leaned up to whisper back, "Do you really want to stop, Malfoy?"  
  
In response, Draco leaned back down and brushed a soft kiss in the area below her right earlobe, "I don't ever want to stop, Granger."  
  
Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist to pull herself closer to him and to keep herself from turning into a shaking puddle on the floor. Her knees were threatening to give out from the sensations that were short-circuiting her entire body. "Good. I don't want to stop either."  
  
Katherine and Evan turned back to them to ask Draco a question, unwittingly interrupting the thrilling exchange between Hermione and Draco. With a final whispered "We'll continue this later", Draco faced Hermione's parents to answer their question as he stepped away from Hermione. Before she could be properly disappointed at the loss of his physical closeness, he took her hand in his and held on to it for the rest of the evening.  
  
~~~~  
  
The rest of the exhibit opening was a hazy blur for both Hermione and Draco. They had smiled their way through the evening, showing no signs that the two of them had retreated to their own little world, where nothing else existed but the blossoming thrill and excitement over the thought of that time when they would finally be alone. They had nodded and responded politely to the people around them, hiding their growing impatience for the event to end so that they could finally get to the event they both knew would start as soon as they got home. They had kept their hands clasped as a reminder of what the rest of the night held in store for them, but also to tide them over until they can touch each other freely.  
  
And now, after three of the longest hours in their lives, here they were, finally alone after an agonising night of small touches and whispered hints, standing in the hallway of Hermione's apartment, avoiding each other's eye in the middle of the first uncomfortable silence they had shared in over six years.  
  
"So... uh.." Draco cleared his throat. Draco thought that, as soon as they were alone, they would immediately start devouring each other and not stop until the middle of next week. He had certainly felt that way during the exhibit opening and he was sure Hermione felt the same way. Her dress had steadily gotten cooler as the evening progressed, and he knew enough about temperature charms to know that that meant that underneath that exquisite dress, her body was slowly heating up. So what the hell are we doing here acting like teenagers on their first date? Has she changed her mind?  
  
"Umm..." Hermione blushed and bit her lower lip. What's going on? Why won't he look at me? Why won't I look at him? Has he finally come to his senses? Maybe he really doesn't want me anymore. Maybe it was just this silly dress. Maybe now he's remembered who I am and... and... he doesn't want me anymore. Well then, better get it over and done with now. She inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly, preparing to wish Draco good night and lead him out the door.  
  
He heard that familiar deep breath. She's going to kick me out. NO WAY!  
  
As Hermione finally looked up to give him her brave smile and a quick good night, she heard Draco mumble "Bugger this" before he strode to where she was standing, put his hands on her nape to bring her closer as he leaned down and devoured her lips. She had a milli-second of shock before she closed her eyes and gave in to his kiss.  
  
It was not a gentle kiss. Draco descended on her with his mouth open and took that small space she had unintentionally given him when she gasped in surprise to plunge his tongue into her mouth as deeply as he could. She opened her mouth wider to give him more room, her tongue coming alive and playing with his. He moaned. Merlin, she tastes good.  
  
Hermione's arms reached up to hold to his wrist which were resting on her shoulders as she stood on her toes to press her body closer to him. She gave a long slow moan at the pleasure of having her front pressed to his. He feels sooooooo good.  
  
The kiss slowed down gradually, their mouths moving from each others lips to place tiny kisses on each other's faces.  
  
"Granger, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself." Draco dragged his lips to her right ear.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to stop, Malfoy." She whispered back, gently nipping his right earlobe and dragging a low groan from Draco.  
  
"You sure?" He raised his face from her neck to look into her eyes. "I need you to be sure, Granger. I don't want you to have any regrets about this. Tell me to stop and I'll stop. It won't be easy, but I will stop. You mean too much to me and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
She met his eyes and looked deeply, seeing the honesty in those beautiful silver eyes. And she smiled at him. "I'm sure, Malfoy. Never been surer of anything. I won't regret this, I promise."  
  
Draco looked at her for one more second before commanding, "Put your arms around my neck" as he reached down and grab her bottom. He squeezed and then pushed her pelvis up towards him, "Wrap your legs around me."  
  
She opened her mouth over his as she followed his command, swirling her tongue against his. She felt him move and gasped when his hardness made contact with that part of her that was all heated up and wet. If this was how he could make her feel with their clothes on, she could only imagine how could it would feel when they were finally naked.  
  
"I don't think I can make it upstairs," He said, gently biting the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He walked to her living room, carrying her, and trying not to faint at the pleasure of being pressed so tightly against her core. When they reached the couch, he sat down with her astride him, lifting his hands to touch her chest. "This strap has been driving me crazy all night."  
  
"The strap?" She moaned when his lips grazed the bare skin of her upper chest.  
  
"I've been thinking about how to get it off." He whispered, licking her skin. His hands roaming around the covered area of her torso. She let go of his shoulders and guided his right hand to the small clasp on the left side of her chest that held the strap in place.  
  
"The dress is super cold now, you know." He said before releasing the clasp and pulling her dress down to bare more of her to him. He leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, as his other hand reached up to caress its twin. Hermione made a soft gasp of pleasure as she buried her fingers in his soft blond hair. After what felt like a lifetime of pleasure to the two of them, Draco finally lifted his lips from her breasts and moved to place her on the couch as his body covered her.  
  
"Damn, you're beautiful, Hermione." He said reverently as he bared the rest of her body.  
  
She reached up to kiss him as she started peeling his tuxedo coat from his shoulders. She worked on his shirt buttons, kissing the skin that was bared as she went along. When his shirt was finally off of him, she wrapped her arms around his back to pull him tight against her sensitive breasts. "Love me now, Draco" she whispered urgently.  
  
"I already do", he whispered back before dipping his head downwards to give her a searing kiss, his tongue plunging in and out of her mouth, giving her a taste of things to come.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across Draco's forehead as she watched him sleep. He looks like an angel. A beautiful angel who could do the most devilish things with his mouth, hands and body. She blushed when images and sensations of the previous night came flashing back into her mind and her body. There were no words to fully describe the previous night as far as she was concerned. It was more thrilling than taking a night-time ride on the back of a Hippogrif. It was more exciting than getting her first Hogwarts letter and finding out that she was a witch. It was more delightful than receiving the letter saying she was the latest Hogwarts Head Girl. It was more exhilarating than all of her childhood and adolescent adventures put together.  
  
"You are aware, Granger, that if you don't wipe that satisfied smile of your face soon, I won't be responsible for what I'll do to you, right?" Draco, who had opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him with heavy- lidded eyes and a small private smile, drawled. She jerked her head to re- focus on him, startled that he was awake. She had been so lost in the remembrance of making love with Draco that she had not been aware that he had woken up. She blushed as she met his blurry eyes, her smile growing bigger.  
  
"Have pity on me, Granger. Do you have any idea what that smile of yours does to me?" He groaned as he reached out to bring her closer to him.  
  
"I didn't, but I think I have a pretty good idea now, Malfoy." She continued smiling at him, feeling the growing hardness below his waist as she pressed herself to him.  
  
"You know that only sixteen year olds can do this more than four times in less than twelve-four hours, right?" He smiled back at her, tightening his hold, and nibbling on her neck.  
  
"So you're saying you're only sixteen?" She said, laughing silently before burying her face in the curve of his neck. Merlin, he smells so good.  
  
"That's it, you brazen hussy, you asked for it." He chuckled as he pulled her underneath him and pushed her thighs apart. "Good morning, Hermione." He said before gently pushing himself inside her.  
  
She gasped, bringing her legs up to wrap them around his waist. "Oh I think the morning's about to get better, Draco."  
  
~~~~  
  
They eventually got out of bed after a few hours of cuddling which always led to more passionate touches which always led to them groaning and calling out each other's first names. But their descent to the kitchen for a late breakfast was delayed when they decided to save water by taking a shower together which led to another round of pleasure and fulfillment. Finally, their stomachs grumbled loud enough to get them out of Hermione's bathroom and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Granger, I'm going to take a quick trip to my apartment to get fresh clothes." Draco had retrieved his clothes from the living room, and came back into the kitchen wearing only his trousers.  
  
"Sure, Malfoy." Hermione was standing by the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables for an omelette. "But be quick, I'm starving."  
  
"How romantic, Granger. Can't you even pretend that you want me to be quick because you can't bear to be away from me and my body for very long?" Draco teased as he hugged her from behind and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.  
  
Hermione giggled. "OK, Malfoy, get your butt back here as soon as possible because I need to have my way with you again. Will that do?"  
  
"Love the sentiment, but you need to work on your delivery. Next time, punctuate that bossy tone with a black leather corsette and a whip, and it just might work." He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"You are seriously depraved, Draco Malfoy." She turned and pushed him away. She stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Now go. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you'll get back."  
  
Draco headed for his apartment, using the backdoor of Hermione's place to get there quicker. He was amazed at the ease with which the two of them were handling the major change in their relationship. He knew about Hermione's minimal sexual experience, so he knew that she wasn't the type to get physically intimate with anyone lightly. The only time she had been involved with a man sexually was three years ago, with some bloke from the university she had dated for a few months. When she realised that the only reason why she had slept with that guy was because she didn't want to be the last living virgin in Britain, she quickly broke things up with the sap, claiming that she didn't want to be intimate with a man for the wrong reasons. So Draco was pretty sure that this was a big deal for Hermione. It was a big deal for him, too. Last night, they took a huge gamble on their deep friendship. When Hermione finally went to sleep lastnight, he had watched her and agonised about how they would face the morning after. He had been in the middle of debating between pledging his undying love as soon as she woke up and putting on a casual act before he, too, succumbed to the fatigue that always followed a few hours of pleasure and multiple orgasms.  
  
So why were they acting like they had been doing this for a long time? Why were they acting like old lovers? Why was everything going smoothly and pleasurably this morning?  
  
Their relationship had been building up over the past six years towards this, towards lastnight, towards this morning. Their physical intimacy had grown over the years, starting with quick hugs and pecks on the cheek, growing into softer and fonder caresses like the way she would brush his hair off his forehead or the way he would casually wrap his arm behind her back. Their feelings for each other had developed parallel to their deepening physical bond. They started off as enemies at Hogwarts, yes, but by the time they had met each other again that day at Chip's, the two of them had developed a tacit camaraderie and respect for each other based on their shared experiences as Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl and as warriors against Voldemort. From that, they had grown into real friends, and as they had begun to live their lives together, they had become more and more important to each other.  
  
Draco concluded that the reason why everything seemed so natural this morning was because what happened last night was a result of the natural progression of their relationship. It was the next step to their ever- growing bond, so they fell into it as easy as they fell into a friendship six years ago.  
  
Draco's romantic heart added that the reason for their actions this morning was because he and Hermione had been lovers for a long time. Unconsummated lovers, yes, but lovers just the same. Over the years, he had found her to be more and more beautiful in much the same way that his respect and loved for her had grown and evolved the more he got to know her. There was no mistaking it. He, Draco Malfoy, was completely and utterly in love with Hermione Granger -- a feeling that had been building up for the past six years.  
  
With that happy thought and feeling, Draco headed back to Hermione's kitchen for their long-delayed breakfast. He would talk to her today about his feelings and her feelings. He would tell her that he loved her over and over again, and then command her to say the words back. They would settle everything between them and then they could plan out the rest of their lives together. Maybe after another lovemaking session. Hmm. Maybe on the kitchen counter. Or the dining table. I'll let Granger decide.  
  
Hermione was standing, leaning against the counter with a letter in her hand and a strange expression on her face when Draco re-entered the kitchen. She looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Granger?" He approached her tentatively, dreading the news. I hope there's nothing wrong with Katherine and Evan.  
  
She didn't say anything, she just handed him the letter. Her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello. I've been staring at this parchment for an entire day and all I've written down until this moment was "Hello". I don't know where or how to begin. My thoughts are a jumbled mess right now with only one clear thing in my mind: I want see you again.  
  
When you left us in the antechamber during the Gala, I wanted to run after you. I wanted to run after you to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you. I wanted to run after you to tell you that I've forgiven you for your disappearance in my life. I wanted to run after you to grab you and never let you disappear from my side again. But I was too shocked to do that.  
  
Since then, I've been thinking a lot about you, Hermione. I have so many questions about you and about myself. When you told me how you felt for me and how my failure to return your feelings had led you to leave us behind, I didn't know how to feel. There were just too many emotions running through me. Too many questions. I still don't have answers to those questions. But I've come to realise that I will never get the answers to those questions if I don't see you.  
  
So please, Hermione, please agree to see me soon. Tell me when and where and I will be there.  
  
your friend, Harry  
  
"Will you see him?" Draco spoke up, but continued looking down.  
  
"I have to, you know that." Hermione answered, hoping that he would look at her.  
  
"I see. Yes, I understand." Draco nodded, and handed the letter back to her, still not looking at her.  
  
"Draco, please look at me." She said as she took the letter back from him.  
  
He straightened up and met her eyes, and for the first time in six years, Hermione couldn't read what was in them. His face was impassive.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, Hermione, I'm sure things will go well with Potter."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about, Draco." She stepped forward to get closer to him, hoping that maybe up-close, she would be able to read his eyes.  
  
But he turned to the side and headed for the kitchen table where she had placed their breakfast. "Don't worry about anything, Hermione. Everything will be fine. Let's have some breakfast, I'm famished." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Go straight and then turn right at the first corner and keep on going until you get to a huge red house. You can't miss it. Granger's apartment is right across that house." Harry looked up from the map and directions Hermione had sent him to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the side of a brick building. Harry had just apparated to an alley next that building, as per Hermione's instructions, and was preparing to follow the rest of her directions.  
  
"Uh... thanks, Malfoy." Harry said, unsure about how to react to the unexpected presence of and help from his former school nemesis. He nodded to Draco and started to walk away. Better not start things on the wrong foot by questioning why Malfoy is here.  
  
"Potter." Draco said to Harry's retreating back.  
  
Harry turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"Be gentle. Granger's tough, but she gets hurt easily." Draco said softly, looking straight ahead, his face impassive.  
  
"Or what, Malfoy? You'll curse me to death? Beat me to a pulp?" Harry challenged, affronted that Malfoy would dare tell him to be careful with Hermione. Of course he would be careful. He didn't need a Malfoy to tell him that.  
  
"Spare me the macho posturing, Potter." Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "This is not about you or me or which one of us is the better man or wizard. This about Granger and what will make her happy."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? You think I don't know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure that you did. You've been known to be so unbelievably daft in the past, Potter." Draco drawled before walking away.  
  
He knew that Potter was following his exit with confused eyes and he didn't care. He was not going to explain himself to Potter, and he was well aware of his own reasons for waiting for Potter to arrive at his appointed apparition spot and giving that unsolicited advice. He wanted, needed, to formally and concretely step aside for Potter to re-enter Hermione's life. He needed the illusion that this was his choice. That the reason why Potter and Hermione would finally live happily ever after was because he, Draco Malfoy, had fought the urge to grab Hermione and run as far away from Potter as possible, and stepped aside. Perhaps he was lying when he told Potter that it was not about macho posturing. Perhaps it was just all about his own conceit and need to be in control. Perhaps this show of generosity and maturity was nothing more than that -- a show. Because deep down inside, Draco knew that he had lost. Again. To Potter. And this time, he lost not because Potter was a better man, a better wizard, and a better Seeker than he was. He lost because Hermione's happiness meant more to him than winning against Potter.  
  
Sure, Malfoy, keep telling yourself that. Tell yourself that when Hermione tells you what a great guy Potter is, when you watch them walk down the aisle, when you see her grow big with his baby, when -- Oh shut up!  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry followed Draco's instructions and soon found himself ringing Hermione's doorbell with a sweaty hand.  
  
"Harry! I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione exclaimed when she opened the door. She gave him a big hug. "Thank you for being here, Harry."  
  
Harry held her tightly, enjoying the familiar feeling of his face trapped against her bushy hair. "Thank you for letting me be here, Hermione."  
  
Hermione let go of him and led him inside her flat. "I hope you didn't have a hard time finding my place. I tried to make the instructions as clear as I could."  
  
"The instructions were pretty clear, Hermione. Plus, Malfoy helped." Harry said as he looked around her place as he walked behind her.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione suddenly stopped walking, causing Harry to walk right into her back. "You... you saw him?"  
  
"Yeah, he was standing near the building beside the alley, and he gave me instructions just as I was trying to find my way here. Looked to me like he was waiting for me to arrive." Harry said, looking at her confusedly. She seemed so sad all of a sudden.  
  
Then she forced a chuckle and smiled. "That's Draco Malfoy for you. Could never resist showing off his vast knowledge of Muggle London to wizards."  
  
Harry didn't buy that for a minute but he let it slide. He wanted to focus on Hermione instead.  
  
"How have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked when they were finally seated on her couch.  
  
"Been pretty good, Harry. Better, really, since ... you know... you guys have started showing up again." She said, smiling wistfully. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry about what I've done. I-"  
  
"No, Hermione. Don't-"  
  
"Harry, let me finish. I need to say this once and for all and then we can move on, ok?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"I was selfish, really selfish and I was so wrapped up in finding my identity and getting over that I didn't even think about just how I hurt you and everyone when I left without any explanation. Dumbledore had tried to tell me that I've been missed and he's been trying to convince me to show myself to you again, but I didn't really believe him, you know. I mean, I honestly had not realised just how much pain I've caused everyone until recently. And I'm sorry for that. I hope someday you will all be able to forgive me. And about that other thing, about ... well... about my feelings for you, Harry. I don't feel that way anymore. Honest. I'm not going to lie and try to be casual about it tell you that it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush, because it wasn't. I really was so in love with you. At that time, I didn't want anything else but for you to love me back that way... Well maybe I wanted to defeat Voldemort first... but... well when you finally did that, then there was nothing else I wanted more. I tell you, I would have given up my Head Girl badge in exchange for being with you, Harry. That's how much I wanted it."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"No, wait, there's more, Harry, I'm not yet done. I also need to tell you two more things. I need to tell you these two things first and then you can ask me your questions, ok?"  
  
"OK, Hermione." Harry knew better than to get in the way of Hermione when she wanted to explain something.  
  
"OK. Well the other I wanted to tell you was that it wasn't your fault that I left. True, when I left, I was so angry at you. I was so... disappointed, you know? I couldn't quite get why you wouldn't, couldn't return my feelings. Then, eventually, I realised that there was no reason why. You just didn't feel the same way about me. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine. It was just the way things were. Besides, I never really took the chance with you, you know. I never told you how I felt. Maybe things would have turned out differently if I had been brave enough to tell you, but I'm not going to beat myself up about it. It's just how everything happened. That's all. It took me a while to arrive at that conclusion, took me a while to accept it. You don't ever need to feel like you have to explain to me why you never returned my feelings. And please, don't ever feel bad about that again. People can't force people to love them back. And people can't expect to be loved back just because they love a person. Especially people who are not brave enough to declare their love in the first place. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione."  
  
"Good. Also, I want to tell you is that whatever feelings I had for you then, they're not there anymore. At the Gala, you asked me what now?, remember? And I think what you wanted to know then was what was I expecting from you now that I've confessed my old feelings for you. Well let me answer that more coherently this time, Harry. I was a bit messy that night... What do I expect from you? Nothing, Harry. I am hoping that you want to renew our friendship and get to know each other again. But if you don't want that, then I will understand and know that I brought that on myself for what I did to all of you. I don't expect you to suddenly feel anything for me, or to belatedly realise that you have romantic feelings for me. Because I don't have those feelings anymore for you, Harry. And it's such relief, don't you think?"  
  
Harry observed Hermione as she talked, marvelling at the changes in his old friend. She still looked like the old Hermione, with her bushy brown hair, her expressive brown eyes, the peaches and cream complexion, and the same petite frame. There were hardly any physical changes except for the sharpening of the features that comes with maturity, perhaps due the loss of baby fat that most teenagers have. What changed was how she carried herself, how she moved. As a teenager, Hermione was a bit awkward and self- conscious, unlike the other girls in their year like Lavender Brown or the Patil twins, who had developed female grace early on in Hogwarts. It seemed to Harry that Hermione had finally caught up with the rest of the girls her age, for now she moved and behaved in a way that was very feminine -- but in a subdued and subtle way. There was still that slight stiffness to her movement, a kind of formality to the way she carried herself, but she had certainly developed a casual gracefulness as well. Ginny was right, Hermione is a bit more relaxed now. I was too busy watching her during the Gala that I failed to see the changes in her.  
  
"So, that's all I needed to say, Harry. Do you have any questions?" Hermione said.  
  
Before he could respond, the doorbell rang. Hermione excused herself to see who it was. "Mum! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, honey. Sorry to barge in on you without calling ahead but I was in the area and decided to see if you were home." Katherine said as she kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"No, no, not at all, Mum. And it's completely ok for you to barge in on me. Goodness knows I've been going out my mind with nothing to do since school's out for the summer. Come, come. See who's here." Hermione said excitedly, leading her mother to the living room.  
  
"Harry! Oh my! It's so good to see you!" Katherine rushed to where Harry was and hugged him.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Granger. It's good to see you, too." Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh, does this mean...?" She turned to Hermione hopefully. "Does this mean that you're friends again?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her mother and then smiled at Harry. "As far as I know, Mum, we're friends again. Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger. We're friends again." Harry smiled solemnly.  
  
"Oh wonderful! Your dad will be so pleased, Hermione. We both know that you've missed your Hogwarts friends so much, even if you tried to hide it." Katherine said tearfully. She knew about the reasons why Hermione had run away from the Wizarding World and her heart at broken right along with her daughter's. Over the years, she had watched her daughter grow up and get over her young broken heart, and was glad to see that her daughter had learned to be happy again. But she also sensed that Hermione had missed her old friends more than she had expressed.  
  
"Mum, would like to stay for tea? I'm sure Harry won't mind." Hermione offered.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your reunion." Katherine said.  
  
"I'm sure, Mum. Besides, now that Harry and I are friends again, I'm pretty sure this won't be the last I'll be seeing of him. Right, Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh for sure, Hermione." Harry said, unbelievably happy at just how comfortable Hermione was with him again.  
  
"Which reminds me, I've brought some of those Russian Tea cookies you and Draco love so much, dear. They're in the car." Katherine said.  
  
At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione's smile waned and her eyes saddened for a bit before she forced a bigger smile and what she hoped was a happy expression on her face. "Thanks, Mum."  
  
Katherine, who, like most mothers, knew how to read their children's moods, asked gently "Honey, is everything OK?"  
  
"Yes, Mum, everything's fine." Hermione said firmly.  
  
Katherine knew a lie when she saw one so she decided to push some more. "OK, honey. Where's Draco, by the way? Is he at his apartment? Why don't you tell him about the Russian Tea Cookies I've brought for him, you know you'll never hear the end of it if you didn't tell him about them right away. That boy's crazy over those cookies."  
  
Hermione's smile faltered again. "He's... uh... I don't think he's home right now, Mum. He's been really busy with work lately... I've hardly seen him these past few days... Why don't you go get the cookies while I make us some tea? Harry, would like to join me in the kitchen?"  
  
She didn't wait for their response. She headed straight for the kitchen. Harry and Katherine shared a brief glance before Katherine sighed and shrugged and went to get the cookies.  
  
Hermione was preparing tea when Harry entered the kitchen. "What's the matter, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry. Everything's fine." Hermione responded, reaching for the teapot and cups.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I may not have seen you for seven years, but I still know when you're not telling the truth." Harry said, smiling. It was true. When Hermione was not being honest, she tilted her chin and nose up, as if daring people to contradict her. He saw that familiar look on her face now.  
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped and she bit her lip. "It's no big deal, really, Harry. Don't worry about it. Draco's been acting weird lately, that's all. And... well... I'm not really used to him doing that. But I'll deal with it later. Let's just enjoy the afternoon, ok?"  
  
Harry wanted to push for the truth about what was going on between her and Draco, but their renewed friendship was still too fresh to afford him the right to pry into her life. "OK, Hermione. How's the tea coming along?"  
  
~~~~  
  
During tea, Harry and Hermione talked about their current lives, with Katherine chipping in questions and comments. Harry had told them about his work as an Auror and the renovations he had been doing at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione, with her mother proudly providing more detail, told Harry about what she had been up to in the past seven years -- her career as a Professor at LSE and as well as the work she has been doing as a witch. She told him about the recent offer for her to write the latest edition of Hogwarts, A History, which got Harry laughing and teasing her that she was the best person for the job since she had practically memorised the book when they were in school.  
  
Katherine left immediately after tea, saying that she had intruded on their reunion enough and that she had to go back home before Evan started to worry. Hermione invited Harry to stay for dinner and he accepted, both knowing that they had to talk about more things in private.  
  
When they were alone again, Hermione spoke up. "Harry, how's Ron?"  
  
"He's doing fine, Hermione. I'm sure Ginny has filled you in on what's been going on in his life."  
  
"Yes, she has. But I was wondering... do you think he'll ever forgive me?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"He already has, Hermione. He feels really bad about the things he said to you at the Gala, but you know him. He's got a nasty temper and then he feels too embarassed to apologise after one of his tantrums." Harry explained.  
  
"I know, Harry. Do you think I should contact him? You know, invite him or ask him to meet up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've got a better idea, why don't I arrange for the three of us to get together sometime next week? How about Hogsmeade for old time's sake?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me, Harry. Don't forget Ginny. It would be fun if she was there, too." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and I will need all the help I can get to hold Ron back if he suddenly flies off the handle again which I'm sure he will." Harry chuckled.  
  
Hermione laughed. "He wouldn't be Ron if he didn't."  
  
They made plans for their next get-together as they prepared their dinner. It was a welcome surprise for the two of them that they had fallen into a comfortable interaction so quickly. It was as if the past seven years had not happened. Hermione had a feeling that the reason for it was because she had alleviated Harry's concerns about her feelings for him, which made him comfortable towards her. As for herself, she meant every word she told Harry, and that if she needed further proof that she was fully over whatever feelings she had for Harry Potter, it was the ease with which she had accepted him back into her life. If she had still been harbouring feelings for him, she would be caught up in hiding her true feelings while desperately expecting to hear his declaration of love that she would be so tense and defensive with him. But she wasn't. She knew that was never going to happen, and more importantly, she was perfectly fine with it.  
  
She looked at Harry and smiled, grateful that she had her friend back, and happy that now, she was sure of her real feelings for him. She could get on with the rest of her life.  
  
She had expected to be relieved at that thought, and a part of her was, but another part of her remembered Draco at the thought of the rest of her life. With the way he had been acting eversince that morning, she doubted he'd want to be a part of her life anymore. He had left so abruptly after breakfast that day, claiming that he just had a major idea about the potion he was working on and that he had to test it. Oh sure, he had showed up a few times after that, mostly on an errand or with a question about one of their experiments, but he had been as impassive, as distant as he had gotten after Harry's letter arrived. Why would he be upset about Harry's letter? He knows I'm over Harry. Right?  
  
Hermione had tried talking to Draco about Harry's visit, she really did. But he kept brushing the matter aside, and then coming up with excuses to leave immediately. It was as if he couldn't stand to be near me for more than a few minutes. Maybe he has changed his mind about the two of us? Maybe he knows how I feel about him and he doesn't feel the same way. Maybe he thinks I'm going to pull the same thing I pulled on Harry years ago and go all mental if he doesn't return my feelings for him.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry looked at her. She had gotten very quiet in the last few minutes and had begun wringing her hands. She looked up at him, startled. "Are you ok, Hermione?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... I'm fine. Sorry, I was just... thinking about work and stuff." She explained weakly.  
  
"Hermione, what's really wrong?" Harry asked firmly. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry." Hermione tilted her chin and nose up.  
  
"I'm sure you do, Hermione. Besides, all day, you've gotten that certain sad and panicked look on you face at the mention of Malfoy's name. I've been trained to pay attention to details, Hermione, and that's one detail that was pretty hard to miss. So fess up. What's the matter?" Harry grabbed her shoulders to make sure she had no choice but to look at him.  
  
Hermione's eyes started to water. "It's just... well... Draco's been so weird lately!" She wailed.  
  
"Weird? Has he done anything to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No! No, not like that! He would never do anything to harm me, Harry. No. It's just that ... I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been so... polite lately... and he calls me Hermione! He never does that... Well he did when we... uh... well never mind about that... I think he's angry at me."  
  
"Why would be angry at you?" Harry asked, telling himself to jump to conclusions just yet. Kind of hard when you have a good feeling what she meant about that other time Malfoy called her by her first name.  
  
"I don't know! I really don't. I think he's upset about you coming over."  
  
"You know what he told me when I saw him this afternoon?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I thought he only gave you directions."  
  
"Well, basically he told me not to hurt you, and that all that should matter is your happiness." Harry said.  
  
"Why would he say something like that? And to you, of all people?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe he thinks you still have feelings for me." Harry suggested.  
  
"But he knows I don't. I've told him that so many times."  
  
"Hermione, just because you've told him doesn't mean he believed you." Harry said patiently.  
  
"How... how could he think that I was still in love with you... after... we...uh... after everthing that..." Hermione stopped talking and blushed, realising what she almost admitted to Harry. Renewed friends or not, what happened between her and Draco was not something she was ready to talk about with Harry.  
  
"After what?" Harry asked, dreading the response. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Hermione but he that didn't mean he wouldn't be upset at the confirmation that she and Malfoy had something more than friendship.  
  
"Nevermind, Harry." Hermione said. "Maybe I should just deal with it on my own. Thanks for trying to help."  
  
"OK, Hermione." Harry said, relieved that Hermione seemed to have finally composed herself and that he wasn't going to have that confirmation about her and Malfoy today. "Just one more thing though. The best way to answer a question, especially if it involves another person, is to confront that person. I know you're good at figuring things out, Hermione, and that you have that thing you do with lists that helps you organise your thoughts. But sometimes, no matter how many lists you make, you won't find the answer until you confront the person in the centre of your questions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's like this. After the Gala, I had a tonne of questions about what you had said and all that. And I really did obsess about them, and I had wished that I had listened you that time when you wanted to tell me and Ron about the lists you make to figure it things out. I thought having that skill would help me answer the questions. But then I realised that the only way I would really answer my questions was to go and see you. And you know what? One look at you was all I needed to answer all my doubts and my questions about you. And then you re-confirmed the answers with your explanations, and now we can move beyond the past."  
  
"What answers? What questions?"  
  
"I'll focus on the answers as there were to many questions. The first answer is, I hold no grudges about you for leaving seven years ago. Second answer, you are still the Hermione Granger I have loved as a friend all my life -- with improvements as I can see that you've grown more confident and self-assured. Third answer, I want to renew my friendship with you. Fourth answer, I can accept the changes in your life -- including your relationship with Malfoy. Fifth answer, I know you don't have feelings for me anymore and I can see that. And I'm relieved because I don't think I can handle having that kind of ... of power to hurt you again. That's it. That's all I needed to know and I wouldn't have been able to know these things if I had not seen you today." Harry explained.  
  
"I'm glad you did, Harry, I'm so glad you did." Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Now about Malfoy and his weirdness," Harry said when she let go of him. "When I leave tonight, instead of holing up in your room to make a list of theories and plausible answers, why don't you just head on next door and demand that he answers your questions?"  
  
"What if he avoids me again? What if he's not home? What if he doesn't want to talk?" Hermione asked, panicking at the thought of confronting Draco.  
  
Harry laughed. "Are you or are you not Hermione Granger? You know, that same girl who blackmailed Rita Skeeter when we were only 14 years old? The only person who has been able to cuff me upside the head when I was being such a moody git when we were young? The girl who gave Malfoy that amazing slap when we were 13? The same girl who told Voldemort to 'Go stuff it, you ugly son of a bitch' just when he was about to curse said girl to death? Should I go on?"  
  
"Yeah, but historically, I've never been the type to be brave enough to tell the man I love just how I feel about him, remember?" Hermione said, chuckling. It felt good to be reminded of who she was, of what she had been. It was coming to a full circle now. She had to go back to her old self to find the courage to make her new self happy.  
  
"Spare me, Hermione." Harry groaned, laughing. "In a million years, I would probably never get over the fact that you've gone and fallen in love with The Ferret." 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14  
  
"Draco, I know I serve the best damned food in the world but having dinner here three nights in a row is insane!" Chip said when he saw Draco enter Chip's kitchen. He had not felt like eating in public so he had been having his dinners in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, well. I didn't feel like cooking tonight." Draco answered back, sitting on one of the stools by the counter. When he got home that evening and went to his kitchen to prepare dinner, he saw Potter and Hermione through her kitchen window which was directly across his kitchen window. They looked cozy and comfortable as they prepared their dinner. He left his apartment before he started throwing things.  
  
"Sure, and I'm the Queen Mother."  
  
"Whatever you say, Your Highness." Draco smirked.  
  
"Stop evading the issue, boy. What's the matter?" Chip said, standing right in front of Draco.  
  
"Nothing's the matter. Can't a man have dinner with an old friend three successive nights?"  
  
"Sure he can, if he's been kicked out by his woman. And that's it, isn't it. Your woman's kicked you out."  
  
"I don't have a woman and she can't kick me out because she doesn't live with me, remember?"  
  
Chip smiled at Draco's slip. So it was about Hermione. Time to take the big guns out and get the boy to spill his guts.  
  
"So what did you do to Hermione?" Chip asked.  
  
"What?!? I didn't do anything to her. Why would you say something like that?" Draco exclaimed, blocking the images in his mind of the things he did do to Hermione four nights ago. Merlin, and the things she did to me!  
  
"Then why aren't you with her right now? Fess up, kid. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"From the look on your face, it sure seems like something did happen. Something major. What happened? You finally bed her and now you're afraid of emotional involvement?"  
  
"I will not tolerate you talking about Hermione that way, Chip." Draco said coldly. "I don't care for your insinuations."  
  
"I wouldn't be insinuating anything if you would just tell me, you know. C'mon, Draco. Who knows, I might be able to help you sort things out."  
  
"No one can help." Draco mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Maybe, but I will try my best to help. And maybe it might work?"  
  
Draco sighed. There's no arguing with Chip, and he knew that the older man would eventually badger him anyway and a part of him wanted to talk to someone. He was getting desperate. Three days of hardly seeing Hermione and he was still in as much pain as he was when he left her that morning. He thought that a little distance would help and that eventually, he would be able to talk to her again without wanting to either take her to the nearest bed or the nearest church. He told himself that he needed to distance himself from her for a while so he could fully accept losing her to Potter, and that eventually he would be able to accept his place in her life.  
  
But it wasn't working. He had tried working himself to death. He had tried drinking himself into oblivion. He had tried picking some woman up the other night and then backed out of it because the thought of touching someone else made him want to retch. He thought that his actions this afternoon were enough. That the symbolic bowing out he did when he gave Potter unsolicited advice was enough to convince himself that he was had accepted his loss. But the sight of them preparing dinner in her kitchen tonight -- That should have been ME! I should have been the one with her, cooking dinner. The smiles she flashed at Potter should have been MINE! She should have been mine.  
  
"She's cooking dinner with the man she's in love with right now." Draco blurted out.  
  
"Impossible. You're here." Chip replied, clearly confused.  
  
"I'm not the man she's in love with." Draco frowned. Why was Chip being deliberately daft?  
  
"Could of fooled me."  
  
"What?" Draco looked at Chip.  
  
"Jesus, Draco, are you blind? That girl is so in love with you, she glows so much that it hurts my eyes whenever she looks at you."  
  
"No, she's in love with Harry Bloody Potter. She says she's not but she is."  
  
"Who's Harry Bloody Potter?"  
  
"The idiot git she was in love with at Hog- when we were in school. He was too stupid to see what he had right under his nose that he didn't realise her feelings for him until about a month ago. Now he's back in her life, in her kitchen, cooking dinner!"  
  
"So what? You've been in her life all this time."  
  
"You don't get it... Back then, the two of them were really close, bestfriends you know... And I... well I was the bloody prat who made their lives a living hell... Oh I know Hermione's forgiven me for it and we're friends now and all... But he's fucking Harry Bloody Potter, how can I compete with that?"  
  
"Who's Harry Bloody Potter and how come I've never heard of him?"  
  
Draco was stunned for a bit. Sometimes it still surprised him that in the world where he lived in now, Harry Potter did not mean anything.  
  
"He's ... in school... he was the greatest wiz... whiz kid, you know. Think Beckham and what he is here in Britain. That's what Potter was like in school."  
  
"Couldn't be all that great if he could let a girl like Hermione slip through his fingers." Chip shrugged. "I don't care who that Potter bloke is, all I know is that your Granger lights up like a Christmas tree everytime she sees you, and that's enough for me to know that no matter how great that Potter is, you're the one she loves."  
  
Draco laughed to keep from crying. How he wished Chip was right. "It's no use, Chip. Thanks for the effort, but I know when I've lost."  
  
"How can lose at a game you've not even bothered entering, Draco?" Chip asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco looked up, temporarily jolted out of his depression.  
  
"You're obviously head over heels in love with your Granger, right? No keep your snide comments to yourself and listen up. And you obviously haven't bothered to check with her about her own feelings for you. You just assumed that she couldn't possibly return your feelings and that she obviously loves this Potter chap. I never knew you to be so stupid, kid." Chip said.  
  
"So what are you saying? I should go there and admit to her what I feel? I can't do that! I know she doesn't feel the same way and my admission would only make her feel bad and sorry for me and that would ... that would ruin our relationship. I can still be her friend and her neighbour -- and I can only remain that way by not telling her how I feel... Besides, she deserves to be happy and ... and Potter can make her happy... I mean, he's the one she's always loved. How can I stand in the way of that?" Draco said desperately.  
  
"How can you be so sure that she doesn't return your feelings, Draco? I know what I've seen between the two of you and I will bet my secret Beef Pot Pie recipe that that girl is as much in love with you as you are with her." Chip stated.  
  
"I'm not sure... I know that she might have feelings for me ... we... uh... well I just know that she might have feelings for me... but I'm not sure. And with Potter back, I'm pretty sure that whatever feelings she might have had for me would be easily forgotten... And I can't risk it." Draco said dejectedly.  
  
"Then you're a coward, Draco." Chip shook his head. "Get one thing straight, you lost your Granger not because you're thinking about her happiness. You lost her because you're too chicken shit to do anything about it."  
  
"No! I really want her to be happy. Happily ever after with Potter was what she has always wanted. She deserves to have that. Merlin knows she's waited long enough for it." Draco argued.  
  
"Bull. You're hiding behind that. You don't want her to be happy. You just want to keep yourself safe. Get the illusion that you're some self- sacrificing martyr out of your head, kid. Because you're not. All you are right now is a man with his tail tucked in between his legs, cowering at the thought of rejection." Chip said candidly.  
  
"Dammit! I'm not a bloody Gryffindor!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What's a Gryffindor?" Chip asked.  
  
Draco paused as he realised his slip. "Uh... they're this really annoying bunch of people in school... known for being brave and adventurous... Hermione's one of them." He explained weakly.  
  
"Then maybe it's time you became a Gryffindor." Chip suggested.  
  
"I can't, I'm a Slytherin, for crying out loud!" Draco exclaimed, forgetting to check himself again.  
  
"OK... what's a Slytherin?"  
  
"It's... uh... it's the ... uh... group I belonged to in school... we were the dark and brooding and disturbed ones." Draco said.  
  
"Ah. That explains your knack for self-pity." Chip nodded. "Well, isn't it high time you got over school, kid?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the way I see it, the reason why you're here right now instead of Hermione's kitchen, cooking dinner with her, is that you're too caught up in what you were in school. All this Gryffindor - Slytherin crap may have been what defined you when you were in school, but you don't have to buy into that crap anymore. You're not in school anymore. You don't always have to be the dark and brooding and disturbed one who loses to the highschool star." Chip said.  
  
Draco thought about Chip's words and remained silent. "What do you think I should do?" He whispered tentatively.  
  
"Go be a Gryffindor."  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting on his front porch when he arrived home from Chip's.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly at him.  
  
"Hi." Draco answered, still trying to recover from the sight of her on his doorstep. Dammit, I was supposed to have time to prepare a grovelling speech before seeing her again.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time before Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She stood up and said, "I have something to tell you, Draco. Will you listen?"  
  
Draco's throat refused to work, perhaps because his heart was stuck in the middle of it, so he just nodded.  
  
She cleared her throat. "I... I don't know what's going on with us right now. I don't know why you've been so... distant. But I have an idea why. Actually, two theories. The first theory is that you're upset because of Harry's visit. But I don't know why you'd be upset about that because you know how I feel about him. I'm not in love with him anymore. I haven't been in a really long time. I hope you believe me when I say that. Or maybe you're upset because you don't like Harry. Well there's no maybe about that. You don't like Harry and the feeling is mutual, I'm sure. But you don't have to like him and he doesn't have to like you. I'd still be your friend even if you don't like Harry. And I'll still be Harry's friend even if you don't like him. And I wish you'd both just grow up about that whole thing and get over Hogwarts... No, don't say anything yet. I need to get this all out before I lose my nerve... Well, my second theory is that you changed your mind about... well about what happened... with us... you know... and that's ok. I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to be with me like that. We can still be friends, right? Because I've missed you these past three days. So even if it means that we... we won't be together that way anymore, I want you to know that I won't disappear the way I disappeared from our world years ago. I'll still be here. I promise. So that's it, I think... My point is that whatever the reason is for your distance these past three days, I'll understand. And I won't disappear."  
  
Draco's heart twinged as he watched and listened to her. He was awed by the courage that it took for her to speak to him that way. Just as he felt guilty for the self-doubt he had inflicted on her. How could she even think that I don't want to be with her? That I don't love her? Then he realised that the remnants of the old Hermione, the one who didn't think any man would fall in love with her, had resurfaced when he distanced himself from her. And he wanted to kick himself.  
  
"Dammit, Granger. I was all set to be a bloody Gryffindor and you go and ruin it!" Draco said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked up at him, confused. Whatever it was she was expecting from Draco after what she said, this wasn't it.  
  
Then the words started rushing from his mouth, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry I was so bloody daft. I was afraid, you see. I've been afraid eversince the Gala... I knew your friends couldn't stay away from you that long and that if they came back into your life... well, I was afraid that it would take you away from me... and you're right about the Potter theory. I know you've told me that you don't feel that way about him anymore. But I wasn't sure. I mean, he's Harry Bloody Potter and I knew how you loved him then... So that morning, when his letter arrived, I thought for sure that it meant there was no hope for us to be together. And it hurt, Hermione. It hurt like you wouldn't believe. So I told myself a little distance would help, you know. It would get me out of you hair and at the same time, it would give me space to get over you so I won't hex Potter when you and him finally get together. I thought that was what you wanted... So I was stepping aside so you could have your happily ever after... It's stupid, I know, and I'm sorry. And then Chip... he made me realise that I was being a bloody coward and that I should be a Gryffindor and just tell you how I feel...Your second theory's wrong, by the way."  
  
They both went quiet after that, digesting the words they had exchanged. Finally, Hermione sniffed and that spurred Draco into action. He strode to stand right in front of her to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry for making you cry, Granger. I was a bloody idiot. And I know I don't deserve it but will you let me make it up to you for the rest of our lives?"  
  
"Yes. And just so you never have any doubts about my feelings again, Malfoy: I love you." She reached up and pulled his lips to hers. Merlin, is it possible to be this happy?  
  
"I love you, too, Granger." He said before claiming her lips and carrying her inside.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So how did it go with Potter?" Draco drawled, brushing a stray curl off Hermione's forehead. They were laying on their side in his bed, facing each other.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled, clearly not yet fully recovered from their activities during the last hour or so. How could he expect me to talk about my day with Harry after what he had just done to me? Merlin, I am never going to be able to watch him eat without having a heart attack.  
  
"Granger, focus." He chuckled, thoroughly pleased that he had pleased her so much she couldn't even answer a simple question. He traced her lips with his finger, loving the satisfied half-smile she had on, knowing that it was all because of him.  
  
"Hmm?" She snuggled closer to him, burying her face on his chest and inhaling. She didn't think she'd ever tire of the way Draco smelled.  
  
"You said that already," He smirked, but held her close to him, running his hand down her back to her hips to press her against him. Damn, she feels good. "Granger, don't fall asleep yet, I want to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" She murmured, looking up at him, catching the expression of extreme male satisfaction on his face. We'll see about that.  
  
"Ah, she speaks." He smiled at her, trailing his hand back up to her nape to push her face closer to him. He captured her lips in a soft, wet kiss, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. She straddled his hips as she pushed him on his back, taking control of the kiss by nibbling and sucking on his tongue until he groaned in pleasure.  
  
"I love you," she whispered when the kiss ended.  
  
"I love you, too." He said, pulling her back down for another kiss, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "I thought you wanted to talk, Malfoy. So talk." She smirked at him.  
  
"You expect me to talk now?" He groaned, arching his hips towards hers to let her know that he had other things in mind aside from talking.  
  
"No, you said you wanted to talk." She said, pushing herself up so she was sitting astride on top of him, giving him a good view of her front. When his hands moved up to cup her breasts, she grabbed them and placed them on her waist, her hands holding his in place. "C'mon, Malfoy. What did you want to talk about? My day with Harry?"  
  
"I changed my mind." He said, trying to move his hands from under hers.  
  
She ignored him. She wanted to tease him a bit more, reveling in the feeling of intense female power. She deliberately used the same tone that she did when she was spouting off facts from Hogwarts, A History, when she said: "Well my day with Harry went very well. We had tea. Oh, Mum dropped by, she brought your favourite Russian Tea Cookies. I'll give them to you tomorrow. Anyway, he stayed for dinner and then he left. We made plans to have dinner with Ron and Ginny sometime next week at Hogsmeade. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Dammit, Granger. Can we talk about that tomorrow? When we're dressed? When we're not in bed? When you're not naked on top of me?" He whined.  
  
"But you were the one who wanted to talk, Malfoy..." She said, putting on an expression of wide-eyed confusion. He gritted his teeth and groaned in frustration, and she decided to take pity on him. She released his hands so she could bend forward, bracing herself on the bed with her hands, her face a few inches away from his. She leaned down to kiss his softly, moaning when his hands found her bottom and squeezed.  
  
"No one can prove a point like you can, Granger." He said, when she had finished kissing him, moving his hands up to cup her face gently.  
  
"And what point would that be, Malfoy?" She said, her mouth finding his left ear and nibbling on it.  
  
"That any illusions I might have about me being in control are nothing but that." He chuckled, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently.  
  
"I do love an intelligent man," she smirked, then smiled genuinely at him. "But if it makes you feel better, Malfoy, I'm not in control either."  
  
"Could of fooled me," He said, before pulling her face back down to kiss her deeply. "It's OK, Granger, we'll take turns."  
  
"So whose turn is it now?" She asked, planting soft kisses on his jawline.  
  
"Well you started this round, so I guess it's yours." He smiled, arching his neck to give her more access.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled back before kissing her way down his body.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Did you say you were having dinner with the Weasel next week? Are you sure that's safe?" Draco asked from out of the blue, lifting his head up from the pillow to look at her. They were settling down for the night, thoroughly satisfied but exhausted and more than ready to sleep, when he remembered what Hermione told him when she was so sexily straddling him.  
  
"Mmm. Yes, I did. And yes, I think it's safe." She answered, sinking deeper against Draco, who was spooned from behind her. "And please stop calling him that."  
  
"I don't know, Granger. That one's got a nasty temper." He said, tightening his arms around her.  
  
"I know more hexes than he does, and Harry and Ginny would be there to stop him from doing anything." She assured him.  
  
"But what if they can't. He's taller than Potter and Ginny put together." He argued.  
  
"Malfoy, I doubt Ron's going to physically harm me. Yes, he has a nasty temper and yes, he yells a lot. But that's all just steam. Once he slows down, and realises how awful he sounds, he goes back to being laidback. It's really just a matter of riding out his tantrums." She said.  
  
"But when he accuses you of shagging Malfoy just to prove you're more than a Brainy Girl, what would you do then?" He countered. "And you know he will accuse of that once again before that night ends."  
  
"Well if he accuses me of shagging Malfoy, I'll tell him yes, I am and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She giggled. "And then I'll tell him that he got my motivations wrong because I'm shagging Malfoy because I love Malfoy and I'll hex anyone who tries to convince me otherwise."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." He said.  
  
"Why? You don't want me to tell them to truth?" She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I want you to tell the truth. I want you to shout out the truth from the top of the Astronomy Tower so everyone would know that I am completely and utterly yours and vice versa. What I don't want is for the Weasel to attack you for telling him the truth. His temper worries me, to be honest. So I think you should take me to that dinner to make sure that the Weasel doesn't harm one hair on your body." He stated.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Malfoy, if you want to be invited to that dinner, just say so." She smirked. "But seriously, what is this about? Are you having doubts again about my old friends taking me away from you? Or about Harry? What?"  
  
"Well, no... not really. It's just that all of a sudden your entire life is opening up to places that I know I'll never be welcome." He replied. "And for the past few years, it's just been the two of us, mostly. And I guess I'm a bit worried about that you'll eventually realise that you want to go back fully into the Wizarding World and then leave me behind... does that make sense?"  
  
"Oh, Draco." She said, hugging him. "I love the life we have. I love how we're able to balance our Muggle lives with our wizarding lives. I do, and while renewing my old ties to the wizarding world would mean that I would probably be spending more time in that world, you are more than welcome to join me. I mean it. Even if I have to face glares from every Gryffindor who would be aghast at my involvement with a Slytherin, or from every witch who would be green with envy at my pure luck to have the sexy Draco Malfoy, I will always be happy to stand beside you. Never doubt that. You are welcome to both and all aspects of my life. It's your call which parts of my life you want to be more involved in."  
  
"Are you sure? You're not worried about sullying your reputation by being associated with a Malfoy? We're a bad breed in the Wizarding World, you know." He asked tentatively and shyly.  
  
"Merlin, Malfoy. Didn't I co-author a book with you? I've already associated myself with you. Of course, I'm sure." Hermione assured him.  
  
"Really, really sure?" He asked one last time.  
  
"Yes!" She nodded.  
  
"Prove it." He smiled.  
  
"How?" She looked at him tentatively.  
  
"Attach your name to mine. Marry me." He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She said tentatively, not daring to believe what she thought she just heard.  
  
"Attach your name to mine. Marry me." He repeated.  
  
"I thought that's what I heard the first time. When?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Your call. Tomorrow, if you want."  
  
"No, I'm only doing this once so I'm going to do it right. I'll let you know when." She leaned over to kiss him tenderly. Then she realised how this proposal started. "You sly, calculating Slytherin! You weren't worried at all about Ron!"  
  
"Merlin, of course not." He laughed. "I've had the honour of being slapped by you, Granger. If anything, I should be worried about the Weasel. My face was numb for weeks after you slapped me."  
  
"You do know that I would have responded the same had you proposed more conventionally, right?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to give you a nice story to tell our grandchildren about how their super cool grandfather proposed in a really super cool way." He smiled smugly.  
  
"You want me to tell our grandchildren that you proposed to me while we were naked in bed? And without a proper ring?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her slowly, and then said: "Sure, that way they would know that a true Slytherin and Malfoy does not need props to pull off a successful marriage proposal."  
  
"Ah yes," she smiled smugly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. "But only a true Gryffindor and Granger would be able to get said Slytherin and Malfoy to propose in the first place." 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It was time to go.  
  
The party was in full-swing, the make-shift dance floor was packed, the wine and food were overflowing, the room was filled with people she loved, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to leave. She pasted a smile on her face to hide her impatience as she sat next to her mother who was having a nice chat with Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape. She didn't think it would be acceptable for the Woman of the Hour to look like she wanted to be anywhere but at her own wedding reception. But if she heard one more speech on how love conquers all, one more toast to the future, and one more well-wish for plenty of children, she was going to take out her wand from the secret pocket in her gown and hex them all to oblivion.  
  
It's not that she hated the gathering or resented the people in it, on the contrary, she had been having a good time until the blasted groom started groping her from under the table, sneaking his hand beneath her wedding gown to caress her thigh. Now all she wanted to do right now was to go home to be in the comfort of her newly-refurbished home with her new husband, doing things that newly-weds do, and get on with her happily ever after. And worse still, that conniving groom of hers had just left to discuss something with Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Hermione! Come dance with me!" That was Ron, who had just recently discovered that Muggle beer was so much better than butterbeer, and had made it his personal goal to drink as much of it tonight. Hermione stood up from the table and allowed her friend to drag her to the dance floor that had taken over most of the right area of Chip's at Cheapside Cafe. There wasn't supposed to be a dance floor as there was no space for it, but after a few bottles of wine, her father, Chip, Mrs. Whipstaff and the Weasley Twins had begun moving tables aside to create an impromptu dance floor. Once the tables had been pushed aside, and Chip had started playing cheesy dance tunes, Mrs. Whipstaff grabbed Draco for a fast number that Hermione's poor husband had no choice but to follow out of respect for the older woman. After everyone's shock had worn off at the sight of Draco Malfoy dancing the macarena (albeit poorly) with an elderly Muggle woman in a lime green dress, everyone had joined them in the dancefloor – led by Arthur and Molly Weasley who wanted to learn how to do the macarena. Mrs. Whipstaff was more than happy to provide impromptu dance lessons.  
  
"Hermione, I still can't believe you're a Malfoy now." Ron slurred a bit as he pulled her in his arms and started doing a kind of modern Wizarding Waltz to Abba's "Dancing Queen".  
  
Hermione laughed. "Actually, Ron, it's Granger-Malfoy." She gave her friend an impulsive hug and said, "Thank you for being here tonight, Ron. I know it took a lot for you to finally accept Draco's presence in my life more so our engagement, so I just want you to know that I appreciate your being here, happy for me."  
  
Ron blushed at Hermione's heartfelt words. "It's not you that I'm happy for really, because I still think you can do so much better. I'm happy for Malfoy because he got the best and brightest and most brilliant witch in th whole wide world. And he better not forget that – which reminds me, I came here tonight to warn him about what I'll do to him if he ever ever hurts you. See you later, Hermione." He let her go and walked away a bit unsteadily to look for Draco, leaving her chuckling and shaking her head in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"OK, my turn to dance with the bride now." A voice announced from her left. Chip took her in his arms and spun her around until she giggled. "Awesome party, eh, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh yes! I can't thank you enough for letting us have the reception here." Hermione pecked the beloved man who had been such a good friend to Draco and her all these years.  
  
He laughed. "Sheesh, Hermione, I was pretty stunned when you asked to hold your reception here. Not to mention pretty honoured. You and that man of yours could have held it somewhere fancier, you know.  
  
"Well I know we could have, Chip. But this place has been Draco's second home for the past eight years, not to mention the place where we found each other again seven years ago. It holds so much more value to the two of us than any fancy hotel ballroom. Besides, we wanted to have a relaxed wedding reception, not some stiff formal event." Hermione explained.  
  
"I'm glad about that, you know." Chip smiled at her. "I have a question though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That bloke who officiated your wedding vows. Dumbledore, is it? Is he for real?" Chip asked. All throughout the wedding ceremony held at the Granger's garden and the reception at Chip's that followed, Chip had been stunned at some of the wedding guests. There was one bloke, called Hagrid, who was taller and wider than a shack, that elderly woman who looked like some 16th century schoolmarm, and the dwarf with grizzly white hair whom Draco had introduced as Professor Flitwick. But none of them compared to the tall, skinny man with the pointiest nose, and the longest white beard and hair that Chip had ever seen before.  
  
Hermione laughed out loud. "Yes, Chip. Professor Dumbledore is for real. He's also probably the most respected men in some circles."  
  
Chip looked at her in askance. "He looks like a geriatric hippie, Hermione. I think Mrs. Whipstaff fancies him."  
  
Hermione laughed harder at the thought of Dumbledore and Mrs. Whipstaff together. "Poor Professor Dumbledore, he'll never know what hit him."  
  
~~~~  
  
Her exuberant laughter rang right across the room to the two men standing side by side near the kitchen doors.  
  
"I honestly don't think I've ever seen Hermione laugh quite that hard in her life. You must be good for her, Malfoy." Harry said before taking a sip of the ale in his hand.  
  
Draco smirked. "I'm more than good for her, Potter. I'm the best for her."  
  
"And here I was on the verge of thanking you for making Hermione happy before you so perfectly ruined the moment by reminding me what a conceited prat you are." Harry smirked back, shaking his head.  
  
"I had to, Potter. Imagine this scenario: you go all mushy on me and thank me for making Hermione happy, then, being the man that I am, I would have to return the favour by saying something equally mushy about how Granger makes me just as happy, and then we'd be caught up in the moment and would probably have to do something horrible like give each other manly pats on the back." Draco gave an exagerated shudder at the thought. "Now do you really want to have that moment etched in your memory forever, Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head at Malfoy. Damn Malfoy was still as much as a prat as he was in Hogwarts, but now he was a funny prat instead of a cruel prat.  
  
"Malfoy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I need to talk to you!" Ron walked clumsily to where Draco and Harry were standing.  
  
"Weasley, you are aware that it's quite rude to come on to a man who had just married one of your childhood friends?" Draco drawled at the obviously tipsy red-head.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed. "Quit your snide remarks! I have to warn you!"  
  
"If you've come to warn me about that famous Granger Wallop, it's too late, she gave me a dose of when we were 13, remember?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Of course I remember, you git. One of the best memories of my life... But it's not like that! I have to warn you about what I'll do to you if you do anything to Hermione." Ron said, advancing on Draco in what could have been a threatening way except for the fact that Ron's feet looked dangerously close to being tangled up around each other.  
  
"Ah. Take a number, Weasley. I've received the same warning from, let's see, all four of your brothers, your sister, Potter, your mother, your father, Hagrid, McGonogall, Chip, and last but not the least, my lovely bride." Draco smirked. "Take a wild guess at which one of those warnings was the only one I took seriously."  
  
"Oh." Ron mumbled, running out of steam and losing his train of thought.  
  
"Potter, when Weasley here sobers up, can you tell him for me that dire threats are more... well.. threatening if they're delivered by a person who can stand upright?" Draco chuckled. "I think he needs a cup of coffee though. Granger will never forgive me if I let one of her bestfriends fall flat on his face at our wedding reception. Why don't you stay here and keep him upright while I go see to that pot of coffee?"  
  
As Draco headed inside the kitchen to get Weasley some coffee, Ginny, looking stunningly elegant in her blue Maid of Honour gown, walked over to Harry. "Where's he off to?"  
  
"Getting coffee for you brother." Harry said, a little surprised at Draco's gesture.  
  
"Surprised that Malfoy is capable of doing something so... nice?" Ginny grinned at his expression.  
  
"Yeah, to be honest. Yeah." Harry nodded.  
  
"One of these days, I hope you and Ron will learn to see past his snarkiness to the man that Hermione married today." Ginny said quietly. "He can really be quite charming, you know."  
  
"Are you telling me, Ginny, that you're harbouring feelings for Malfoy?" Harry tried to keep his voice sarcastic, but there was enough panic in it to make the question serious.  
  
Ginny smiled. "No, Harry. You're the only man I've been harbouring feelings for, you daft git."  
  
Before Harry could confirm just what she meant by that, Draco came back with a cup of coffee for Ron. At the same time, Arthur joined them, carrying a rather large portfolio.  
  
"There you are, Draco. Here are the files we were talking about earlier. I must apologise for the delay, there was a mix up at the Ministry. Thankfully, they managed to get things organised and send this by owl before the reception ended." Arthur smiled at Draco, who had handed the cup of coffee to Ginny so she could help her brother drink it.  
  
"Thank you, Arthur." Draco said solemnly as he took the portfolio from the Minister of Magic. "Thank you for all your help in expiditing matters."  
  
"No, thank you, Draco. On behalf of the Ministry, and as one of Hermione's surrogate fathers." Arthur shook his hand.  
  
"What's this all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Potter." Draco responded. "My wedding present to Hermione."  
  
"Really, Draco? What is it?" Ginny interjected.  
  
"I'll let Hermione tell you once she knows. I don't want to be accused of being a conceited prick again." He smirked. "Now I must go find my wife and show her her gift. Thanks again for your help, Arthur."  
  
Draco walked away to claim his wife from the dancefloor where she was twirling around with George, Fred, Bill and Charlie.  
  
"What was that about, Dad?" Ginny turned to her father.  
  
"Well... let's just say that Draco had found the perfect gift for Hermione. Not to mention the perfect use for his inheritance as well as a great help to our world." Arthur answered cryptically.  
  
Draco came back smiling excitedly with Hermione in tow, heading straight for the kitchen. "Ginny, do me a great favour and make sure no one enters the kitchen. Please?" Ginny looked at him with a huge knowing smile and nodded.  
  
"Malfoy! It's pretty tacky of you to have your way with your wife at your wedding reception." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Do try to get your mind out of the gutter, Granger. Besides, after I show you my wedding present, you'll probably be wanting to have your way with me." He said smugly at her, opening the door to the kitchen and then closing it firmly once they were in. He led her to the kitchen counter where he pulled out a stool for her to sit on. Hermione immediately placed her arm around his neck as soon as she was seated on the stool.  
  
"I don't need to see what's inside that to want to have my way with you, Malfoy." She whispered seductively, lifting her face up to kiss him. He leaned down to kiss her back, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him so she had no choice but to open her legs so he can stand in between them. Thank Merlin for the full skirt of her wedding dress.  
  
As the kiss intensified, he began dragging her skirt up legs to run his hands beneath it, groaning at the feel of her silk stockings and satin garter belt. He placed his hands behind her knees to pull her closer to him and make her feel just how much he wanted her. She moaned at the feel of his hardness pressed against her.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, if you don't stop now, I'm walking out of my own wedding reception so I can go home with you and have my way with you." She murmured when they ended the kiss to catch their breath.  
  
"Why leave when you can do naughty things with your husband right here, right now?" He whispered before swirling his tongue in her right ear as he pulled her thighs higher up the side of his hips.  
  
She let go of his neck to unfasten his trousers, caressing him once she had pulled him out of it. Draco groaned and reached for the apex of her thighs, intending to rip her knickers apart before she whispered, "There are snaps down there."  
  
"Snaps?" He asked distractedly. It was hard to concentrate with her hands doing what they were doing to him.  
  
"Yes, snaps. It's this Muggle lingerie thing... Go feel for yourself." She moaned as his fingers went to investigate. She smiled when he groaned as he discovered just what she meant. "Granger, you need to buy more stuff like this." He murmured appreciatively.  
  
"I already have." She said, opening her legs wider to accommodate him. "I can't believe we're doing this. At our wedding reception! With everyone outside there!"  
  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked, pausing his entry into her.  
  
"No! If you stop, Malfoy, I'll never forgive you." She moaned at the feel of him so close but not close enough. "Now, Draco, please."  
  
He captured her lips in a searing open mouthed kiss as he thrust gently but surely into her. Just before he completely lost his mind at the feel of being inside her again, he briefly remembered the portfolio he had dropped when she started having her way with him. "Dammit, Granger, your wedding present! I forgot--" She tightened her legs around his hips. "Hermione, ohmygod, Hermione!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione giggled uncontrollably as they straightened their clothing. "I can't believe we just did that!"  
  
"I know, I will never be able to have a meal with you in this kitchen without asking Chip to leave us alone for a few minutes." He drawled, picking up the portfolio he had dropped on the floor. "Here's the reason why I brought you here, by the way." He handed her the packet.  
  
"What's this?" She asked as she took it from him.  
  
"Go see for yourself. I hope you like it." He said shyly.  
  
Hermione smiled at him before opening the rather hefty leather envelope to take out the documents inside. As she scanned the papers, her smile grew wider and her face looked more and more excited. She read random phrases and terms out loud. "Granger – Malfoy Foundation...MC APPLE: Magical Creatures Association for Promoting Policies and Laws for Equality... SPAH: Stop Prejudice Against Half-Creatures...HOME: Home for Other Magical Entities... Remulus Lupin, Director...Malfoy, does this mean what I think it means? How did you...?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her smile wider.  
  
Draco stopped himself from grabbing her just because her expression was too adorable for words. "Shall I explain?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Well, remember the vast amount of wealth I've left behind? Not mention the Malfoy Estate and other properties I'm supposed to inherit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you know I never wanted to have anything to do with any of that anymore. But when we started making plans about our future together, I realised two things. One, that it was immature of me to avoid all of that, and since I was getting married, it was time to grow up fully. And then two, I began thinking about out future children and the legacy that I want them to grow up with. So I began to think that maybe it was irresponsible of me to leave my inheritance behind and just let them go to waste without doing anything good with it. So I thought about it, and I wanted to ask you for your opinion, but just as I was about to, I remembered that whole S.P.E.W. Business you were trying to promote years ago, and then I realised what I wanted to do with the Malfoy and Black wealth. I wanted to use it for good, because for so long, that wealth has been used for evil agendas. So I set up the Granger – Malfoy Foundation to manage our funds so we can decide how to use the money aside from MCAPPLE, HOME and the SPAH campaign. I decided to surprise you with it. Are you angry? I know that I should have consulted with you about our wealth but I felt that you wouldn't mind this surprise. Am I completely off the mark?"  
  
"No! Oh, Draco, this is the best thing ever. I don't care about your money and your inheritance. I didn't even care that you were leaving it all behind. That's your business, and even as your wife, I have no right to tell you how to use it... But this! This is the best possible way to use your wealth." She said excitedly, hugging him.  
  
"So you don't mind that since I've given it all away for this new project, we won't be living in the lap of luxury as most Malfoys and Blacks have in the past?"  
  
"No, I don't care about living in luxury and all that. The two of us have enough to live and build a family on anyway." Hermione assured him. "Now tell me how you went about organising this."  
  
Draco explained to her how he approached Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonogall, Snape and Remulus Lupin about his idea, and how they had brainstormed about it for weeks. He told her about contacting Gringotts to organise his inheritance and find out exactly how much he was receiving. Then he told her about the plans to renovate the Malfoy Manor to then H.O.M.E, and how he had sold off all the other properties to set up MC APPLE and to begin the SPAH campaign. By the end of his explanation, Hermione was practically jumping up and down the stool, alternatively hugging Draco and crying in happiness.  
  
"This is the best wedding gift you could have given me, Malfoy." She cried. "And you're right, this is the best legacy you could have left for our children and the future generations of Granger-Malfoys. Oh, Draco, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Draco pulled her into his arms, relieved and more than happy to see just how supportive she was of his endeavours. They stayed in each other's arms for quite sometime, reveling in satisfaction and pride. They pulled apart when they heard the sound of the kitchen door being pushed open.  
  
"OK, you two, I know you're newly-weds and all and that you're supposed to be all over each other, but you've been here long enough. Fred and George have begun taking bets on just what you're doing in here." Harry said as he burst into the room, keeping his eyes averted just in case Malfoy and Granger were indecently dressed. He didn't think he would recover from the sight of his bestfriend and Malfoy shagging, so he made sure not to look in their direction.  
  
"You can look, Potter. And clean up that dirty mind of yours. What do you think we're up to here, anyway? I was just giving my beautiful wife her wedding present." Draco said in an affronted voice, but winking at Hermione at the same time. If Potter had burst into the door fifteen minutes earlier, Potter would have gotten an eyeful of what he was avoiding seeing now.  
  
Hermione giggled silently, thinking exactly what was on Draco's mind. "Come and see what Draco did for us as wedding present."  
  
Harry finally looked at them, breathing a sigh of relief that the couple were properly dressed. He looked at the documents Hermione handed to him and whistled. "Wow, Malfoy, I'm impressed. This so like Hermione's SPEW project."  
  
"That's where I got the idea." Draco nodded, smiling proudly at his wife.  
  
"Hermione, I think you're having a nasty influence on Malfoy here," Harry teased. "I must say, Malfoy, you've done so many things in the past eight years that would have had Lucius rolling around in his grave, but this takes the cake." Draco laughed. "I wouldn't have been able to put it better than that, Potter."  
  
~~~~  
  
"So is it really time to go?" Hermione looked at her husband eagerly, then looking at the people who had gathered around the front door of the cafe to see the newly-weds off. They had been trying to leave for the past hour and a half. First, by dropping hints about leaving, claiming that they were tired. When that didn't work, Draco had dragged Hermione into a corner and started kissing her, hoping that people would get the point that they wanted to be alone. They thoroughly enjoyed that but it didn't work either. So finally, Draco approached his bestman, Professor Snape, and told him to clear the room by giving everyone his Snape Glare. The glare didn't work since most of the guest were pretty sloshed, but Snape tapped on his wineglass, calling everyone's attention and telling them that to head for the front door to see the newly-wed couple off. That worked but then everyone wanted to hug and kiss and congratulate the two as they made their way out of the cafe. Thank Merlin they had decided to keep the wedding guest list short, only inviting their closest and dearest. It took another thirty minutes for Draco and Hermione to finally reach the door.  
  
"I think so, Granger. I think everyone's hugged and kissed us." Draco smiled at her. Then he cleared his throat and spoke to the people gathered to see them off. "Thank you all for sharing this very special day with us. Go and enjoy the rest of the party."  
  
With that, he grabbed Hermione's hand and opened the door.  
  
"This is it, Malfoy." She whispered when they were finally out of the cafe.  
  
"What is it?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"My happily ever after. A bit late and a bit unexpected but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."  
  
FIN 


End file.
